Crónicas de los últimos días
by NarakuDramaQueen
Summary: Dos puntos se conectan en el linde del tiempo y del espacio. Todos se abstraen en una lucha contra las manecillas del reloj: ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva de la destrucción de los mundos y ningún poder logrará obtener un solo segundo más de vida.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la increíble mente de Rumiko Takashi... sin embargo, esta historia sí me pertenece, así que disfrútala._

* * *

 _Prólogo_

 _Año 1516_

Arrugó la nariz en cuanto percibió un hedor a hollín tan intenso que penetraba sus fosas nasales y acuchillaba su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y, tal como suponía, una gigantesca columna de humo ascendía hasta el punto más recóndito del cielo. Algo se estaba incendiando. Y ese algo se hallaba en la misma dirección que la aldea de Kikyo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y, antes de siquiera percatarse, se encontró corriendo hacia aquella dirección. El pecho se le comprimió más y más, estrujando sus entrañas mientras movía sus piernas lo más rápido que podía. El paisaje se veía borroso debido a la increíble velocidad en la cual se desplazaba mas el bosque parecía no tener fin y la impotencia, junto con aquel desagradable hedor, lo alteraban cada vez más.

A medida que se iba aproximando se cruzaba con varios aldeanos que huían, reconociendo los rostros de algunos. Sin dudas pertenecían a la aldea de Kikyo, pero de ella no había rastro alguno. Aquello le obligó a sobre exigir su marcha, provocando que sus músculos ardieran y que comenzara a jadear por recuperar aire; aunque poca importancia le daba, los latidos de dolor de su pecho aumentaron ante la certeza de que algo le había ocurrido. Debía salvarla.

Pronto llegó al fin del bosque y comprobó que las llamas habían avanzado con tal rapidez que comenzaban a lamer los primeros árboles donde él se encontraba. La aldea se hallaba inundada por un mar de fuego: todas las cabañas y todas las cosechas estaban siendo consumidas y el incendio avanzaba con una insólita voracidad. Pese a que su cabeza latía con fuertes espasmos de dolor debido al potente olor del humo, no dudó un solo instante en lanzarse a las llamas.

Si bien su cuerpo era mucho más resistente al de cualquier humano, y además contaba con la hakama hecha de la lana de las ratas de fuego, sentía cómo el calor lo sofocaba y el penetrante hollín lo mareaba y nublaba su vista.

— ¡Kikyo! —El crepitar de las llamas opacaba su voz— ¡Kikyo!

Sus orejas se encogieron, chamuscadas, pero luego volvieron a alzarse al captar una débil voz que lo llamaba.

— ¡Inuyasha! —repitió y luego se apagó. Aunque aquello fue más que suficiente para que él ubicara el lugar donde provenía y, corriendo con las fuerzas que principiaban a abandonarlo, llegó hasta allí.

Cerca de la cabaña donde vivía, ahora consumida por las llamas, se encontraba la sacerdotisa desmayada boca abajo, junto con su pequeña hermana Kaede que tironeaba de su brazo tratando de sacarla de allí.

— ¡Kikyo! —se precipitó hacia ellas y, quitándose la parte superior de su hakama, las cubrió a ambas.

Aferró el cuerpo inerte de Kikyo con su brazo derecho y alzó en vilo a Kaede con el izquierdo, sujetándolas con fuerza y largándose a correr de allí. La potencia del hollín lo abrumaba de forma tal que había perdido su orientación y no supo por dónde regresar. Sólo atinó a correr y correr sin dejar de estrechar con fuerza a las mujeres.

Su visión se nubló por completo y perdió noción alguna de dónde se encontraba hasta que sus piernas se rindieron y cayó sin fuerzas sobre sus rodillas. Por suerte su instinto lo había guiado fuera del incendio y pronto el oxígeno fue limpiando, poco a poco, sus vías respiratorias y logró reaccionar.

Sólo cuando sintió toser a la pequeña Kaede contra su pecho recordó su valiosa carga. Depositó a la niña cuidadosamente en el césped mientras acunaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kikyo. A diferencia de su hermana, ésta no estaba tosiendo para eliminar el humo que habían ingerido sus pulmones. No tosía. No respiraba.

—Kikyo… no se te ocurra… ¡Maldita, no se te ocurra abandonarme!

No respondió. Su rostro, aún manchado de negro por el hollín, permanecía impasible y hermoso.

—Hermana —susurró con un hilillo de voz Kaede, gateando hasta ellos. Gruesas lágrimas caían del único ojo sano que tenía mientras seguía tosiendo.

—Dime… dime qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—No sé… -cof- ¡No sé! —un grito de desesperación brotó de su garganta y luego se echó en el pasto— Yo… yo sólo estaba…-cof cof- organizando todo para año nuevo junto con… -cof- otros aldeanos y… -cof- entonces… todo se incendió de pronto… -cof cof- fue demasiado rápido…

La mano temblorosa de Inuyasha se alzó y acarició con ternura el rostro de Kikyo, despejándole los mechones para apreciarla mejor. No respiraba, su corazón no palpitaba.

Estaba muerta.

El vacío de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, generando un frío intenso que lo hizo temblar. Sus músculos palpitaban adoloridos, las plantas de sus pies ardían por las quemaduras y su visión aún estaba borrosa, aunque esta vez no era por el humo. Sabía que varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos para escurrirlas. No tenía ánimos para moverse. Sólo podía quedarse quieto ante la agonía que lo torturaba, esperando en vano que se extinguiera. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Ya no tenía nada. Todo sentimiento y deseo se había esfumado junto con ella, dejándolo solo con el implacable dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritar, de destruir monstruos o rebanar árboles. Permaneció estático, con la mujer que tanto había amado entre sus brazos, llorando.

Una sombra surcó rápidamente el cielo y aterrizó a pocos metros donde él se encontraba. Pese a que le estaría eternamente agradecido a quien quiera que fuese si acababa con su vida en aquel instante, el instinto reaccionó primero y lo forzó a alzar la vista y prepararse ante cualquier tentativa de ataque.

Frente a él se encontraba Kirara y, sobre su lomo, se hallaba la imponente sacerdotisa Midoriko, observando pasmada aquella escena.

— ¡Kikyo! —De un brinco desmontó y se arrodilló para apreciar el cadáver de la joven— No… esto jamás tendría que haber pasado…

Puso ambas manos en el pecho de la joven, las cuales emitieron un tenue resplandor rosado, mas nada ocurrió. Realmente estaba muerta. Kikyo estaba muerta.

—No puede ser —murmuró y observó sus palmas. Al apoyarlas se había teñido de sangre.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó y enfocó su mirada en el pecho de la joven. ¡¿Cómo no se había percatado de la inmensa herida que cruzaba desde su clavícula izquierda hasta el nacimiento de su vientre?! ¿Tanto lo había turbado el humo?

Su cuerpo tembló con violencia. La agonía de sus entrañas se tornó en una furia desbocada que dotó de nuevas energías su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de un salto, con la fallecida aún en sus brazos, y rugió:

—Mataré al desgraciado que le hizo esto, —el odio manaba espeso junto con su sangre, exaltándolo aún más— lo destrozaré con mis garras y luego… luego me uniré a Kikyo.

Depositó el cadáver con sumo cuidado en el césped, dedicándole una última mirada de despedida cargada con todo el amor que le estaba desgarrando sin piedad el corazón.

—Cuídalas —pidió, señalando también a la niña desmayada a un costado. Recuperó la parte superior de su hakama y volteó, tratando de contener el mar sin fin de sus lágrimas.

—Inuyasha, ¿quieres salvar a Kikyo?

El sol se ponía en el horizonte. En pocos minutos sería año nuevo y aparecería la primera luna nueva para conmemorar aquel momento.

Luna nueva.

Ante aquella pregunta el aludido se volvió, viendo cómo Midoriko avanzaba hacia él desenfundando su katana.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a salvarla? —insistió, mientras su cuerpo emitía una potente aura que envolvía al arma y, en el lugar de su corazón, centelleaba con fuerza una especie de perla.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto!

Apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando la katana, rodeada por todo el poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa, incrementó su tamaño hasta adquirir proporciones gigantescas y, con un simple movimiento, Midoriko la blandió sobre Inuyasha.

Éste retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, mas no pudo esquivarla. Aunque esperaba sentir el filo, sólo se le volvió a nublar la vista y se le agarrotaron los músculos, mientras sentía cómo caía y caía.

—Corre, Inuyasha, no hay más tiempo… eres el único que puede salvarnos —fue lo último que escuchó. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Primer fic, damas y caballeros... espero los aplausos por mi bienvenida a este mundo (?**

 **Antes de que alguien diga "¿QUE?" por este prólogo, comentaré que pienso subir los capítulos todos los viernes... por eso subí el prólogo hoy jueves, para que mañana suba el primer capítulo y todos entiendan un poquito más. Todo está fríamente calculado (?**

 **No puedo decir mucho más, me gusta que la trama se vaya desarrollando solita... espero que te agrade! Por favor, coméntame en forma de review o PM qué tal te pareció o cómo preferirías cortarme los dedos para que deje de escribir c:**

 **Créeme, dame una oportunidad y verás cómo te decepcionaré (?) En fin, realmente espero que les guste c:**

 _ **-Aguante Chaca-**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

 _7 de febrero. Año 2016_

—Estimados pasajeros, lamentamos informar que se han inundado las vías debido a la intensidad de la tormenta y el servicio debe ser cancelado. Disculpe las molestias.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, ¡zas! El día empeoraba más y más. Primero aquella pegajosa humedad que se había instalado desde el día de ayer, segundo, la copiosa lluvia traída por la humedad que calaba los huesos, tercero, el viaje en tren con todos los vagones abarrotados en los cuales apenas se podía respirar, cuarto, sus profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomar examen en todas las materias y, para finalizar con broche de oro, ahora suspendían el servicio justo cuando tenía que volver a su casa. Ah, faltaba agregar que la lluvia obstaculizaba el normal funcionamiento de las torres de telefonía y carecía de señal para avisarle a su madre donde se encontraba.

Poco a poco, entre quejas e insultos, las personas fueron vaciando la estación y sólo quedó ella, refugiada en el techo de chapa esperando a que aflojara un poco la terrible tempestad. Se sentó en un banco y se puso a jugar con las pocas monedas que tenía en el bolsillo de su sobretodo. Había gastado el poco dinero que tenía en un sándwich en la escuela que no había satisfecho ni un poco su hambre, por ende tampoco tenía para otro medio de transporte.

—Sin dudas hoy es tu día, Kagome —resopló para sí misma mientras tiritaba de frío. Su sobretodo estaba tan empapado que, lejos de abrigarla, absorbía toda la potencia del vendaval.

Permaneció más de una hora allí y, lejos de mejorar, el chubasco se intensificó: la lluvia caía como si fuese una cortina de agua que obstaculizaba la visión y el viento soplaba con mucha más fuerza. Acurrucada en un rincón, se preguntaba qué tan amplio sería el vocabulario de insultos que le dedicaría su madre cuando pudiera comunicarse con ella. Aquel, junto con la responsabilidad que había adquirido de advertirles a todos los que llegaban que el tren no pasaría, se habían vuelto sus dos únicas maneras de pasar el tiempo.

Un sujeto llegó a la estación con paso raudo y, con tanta abstracción, que pasó de largo sin percatarse de su presencia. Otro apurado, pensó Kagome, poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo pese al hambre, el cansancio y el frío que le quitaban las fuerzas.

— ¡Ey! —Llevó las manos a sus labios para aumentar el volumen de su voz— ¡Señor, el tren no pasará!

El hombre volteó y se sonrió, deteniendo su marcha y retrocediendo hasta donde ella se encontraba. Llevaba un largo sobretodo negro, guantes de cuero y una boina que cubría su cabello del contacto con el agua. Por su rostro dedujo que no tendría mucho más de veinticinco años.

—Disculpa, no te he visto, ¿has dicho que el tren no pasará?

—Así es, el servicio fue suspendido por la inundación de las vías —citó, fiel al megáfono que había escuchado antes.

—Esto me pasa por salir sin mirar antes las noticias —se quejó, dando una suave patada al suelo. Se aproximó al andén para comprobar lo que la joven le había dicho, luego observó la estación y volvió a centrarse en la joven. —Debí haberlo supuesto por lo desolado de este lugar. —La miró de arriba abajo. — Parece que también te sorprendió el chubasco, ¿no?

La joven se encogió de hombros y titubeó unos segundos, aunque él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar algo.

—No me digas nada, estás varada porque no puedes volver a casa y que un extraño venga y que con toda la naturalidad del mundo te hable, te genera desconfianza. —Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa afable. — Entiendo a la perfección, así que sólo diré una cosa más: si quieres resguardarte en un lugar mejor, te invito a que vengas a esta iglesia… —y señaló una cúspide no muy alta entre varios edificios—… ahí tendrás una manta y algo caliente en el estómago.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna se despidió y salió de la estación. Kagome volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que ocupara antes mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cien. Incluso antes de terminar ya se encontró alejándose de la estación, siguiendo los pasos del desconocido.

El viento le soplaba la lluvia en la cara y tuvo que detenerse varias veces para evitar que éste la empujase debido a su intensidad. Caía tanta agua que el asfalto estaba inundado y pronto los cordones de las veredas, por lo cual ahora también tenía los zapatos y las medias mojadas. Si no se enfermaba con semejante temporal podría considerarse inmune a todos los males del mundo.

Pronto divisó la iglesia: era un edificio alto aunque bastante estrecho en cuanto a longitud. Se encontraba en el extremo superior de la cuesta que formaba la senda, por lo tanto se hallaba más resguardada de la inundación. Subió y golpeó la puerta, la cual fue abierta por el mismo joven de la estación.

— ¡Bienvenida! —Ahora sin el sobretodo y la boina, pudo apreciar mejor su rostro simpático. Traía puesto un sweater y, sobre este, colgaba un rosario de cuentas de plata. Dejó que pasara adentro y cerró la puerta rápido para evitar que entrara el frío— Me alegra mucho que vinieras, me dejó preocupado la sola idea de que una muchacha permaneciera mucho tiempo sola en una estación. Veo que la tempestad fue más fuerte que tu desconfianza.

—La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla —sonrió.

—Siéntate, iré a buscarte una manta.

La iglesia era mucho más modesta por dentro que por fuera. Era una galería corta pero alta, con el altar en la otra punta, donde lucía una gran estatua de Jesucristo en la cruz, y bancos largos en el centro. Había otras personas a parte de ella, quienes al carecer de hogar, fueron a refugiarse allí.

Vio cómo el muchacho desaparecía en una puerta al costado del altar y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos, quitándose el empapado sobretodo y dejando la pesada mochila en el suelo. Sacó su celular y descubrió que allí tenía señal… y cerca de veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre. Marcó su número y esperó a que atendiera.

— ¡KAGOME! ¿Por qué me atendía el contestador? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás acá en casa?

—Espera mamá, por favor. Cancelaron el servicio de trenes justo cuando necesitaba tomarlo y fui a refugiarme en la iglesia cercana a la escuela. Es mejor que quedarse en la estación.

— ¡Mi pobre niña! ¡Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida allí, no confíes en nadie! Dime que no estás sola… ¡se acabó, voy ya mismo a buscarte!

—No tenemos auto y la lluvia no hace más que empeorar. —Negó con la cabeza y luego recordó que su madre no podía verla — Olvídalo, mejor quédate con Sota y el abuelo, prometo mantenerte al tanto de la situación.

—Te llamaré más tarde —dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de derrota sobre el auricular. — Por favor, cuídate cariño.

—Lo haré mamá. Adiós —y colgó.

Lejos de casa, sin dinero y abandonada a su suerte en una iglesia donde no conocía a nadie. Bueno, era momento de sacar a luz su madurez y su astucia para sobrellevar las adversidades.

—Aquí tienes —el joven reapareció y le ofreció una manta con un estampado de los Power Ranger y una taza humeante. — Espero que te guste el café con edulcorante.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —se envolvió con la cobija seca y dio un trago largo a la bebida. Estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero eso no evitó que soltara un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el líquido caliente recorriendo su esófago. —Increíble pero esto fue lo mejor que me pasó hoy.

—Mal día, ¿eh? —Se sentó en el banco a su lado mientras abría un paquete de galletitas y sonreía por la mirada brillante de la joven. — Por lo menos estás recuperando un poco el color, estabas muy pálida en la estación. Una niña con uniforme escolar de diecisiete… o dieciocho años…

—Dieciocho.

—... de dieciocho años no puede permanecer sola en una estación tan desolada, estando tan próxima a caer la noche. —Notó la mirada de hastío de la joven y desvió la conversación. — En fin, no soy el padre Mushin para andar dando sermones. Mi nombre es Miroku.

—Kagome.

—Un gusto, Kagome. —Se puso de pie y señaló la puerta donde había entrado antes— Come todas las que quiera y descansa, en unas horas el padre Mushin y yo prepararemos la cena para todos. Si necesitas pedirme algo, no dudes en entrar a buscarme.

Y se retiró por la susodicha puerta. La joven engulló varias galletitas y luego pasó el paquete a las otras personas. Acomodó su mochila empapada encima del banco y, bien envuelta con la manta seca, se recostó y cerró los ojos. No quería dormirse pero deseaba que aquel día terminara cuanto antes, además de que los párpados se le caían después de aquel café calentito. Luego de unos minutos se rindió, cayendo en un sueño liviano e intranquilo.

Despertó algunas horas después debido al potente rugido de un trueno. Alzó la cabeza en el momento justo en el cual un rayo centelleaba con tal fuerza que la encegueció. Una vez que su luz se extinguió, notó que ya se había cernido la noche.

Se incorporó sobre su asiento con todos los músculos adoloridos por la dureza del banco y la cabeza que le daba vueltas. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta donde se había marchado Miroku y, al encontrarla entreabierta, la empujó y entró.

Aquel cuarto no era más que una pequeña cocina que constaba de sólo un horno y una pequeña heladera, el resto eran muebles con muchos cajones. El joven se encontraba junto con un hombre viejo, panzón y calvo, ambos dándole la espalda sentados en sillas mientras veían una vieja televisión apoyada sobre una mesita. La furia de la tormenta generaba interferencias y su pantalla se veía borrosa.

—Y tu padre que creía que era mala idea colocar la iglesia encima de la cuesta —bufó el hombre. — Pero sólo lo decía porque no tenía ganas de subir la escalinata.

—Puede ser —repuso Miroku, abstraído en unas carpetas que tenía sobre su regazo, cuyas tapas estaban decoradas con los personajes de Los Simpsons. — Tsk, no sé cómo puedes estar tan relajado cuando no tenemos idea alguna de dónde va a caer. Imagínate qué podría pasar si tan sól-

—Deja eso, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Hay varias iglesias donde se están congregando varios ministros religiosos ahora mismo pese al temporal, es más probable que aparezca allí —replicó el hombre, rascando su voluminoso estómago.

—Disculpen, —ambos voltearon la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la joven— vi la puerta entreabierta y pasé…

—Oh, no te preocupes, pasa —el rostro afable del viejo y sus espesos bigotes canosos le sonrieron. Traía puesta una camisa negra que le quedaba ajustada por el grosor de su vientre y el alzacuello característico. — Miroku, no me dijiste que era un jovencita tan linda.

—Tan bonita y con dieciocho años, —el aludido le dedicó una mirada filosa que luego se tornó amable al dirigirse a la muchacha— Kagome, él es el padre Mushin.

—Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido… ¿tienen alguna noticia acerca del clima?

En aquel instante resonó la televisión con un vibrante "último momento" y los tres permanecieron callados. La pantalla mostraba la imagen de una periodista en el centro de la ciudad, parada en la mitad de la calle. La inundación era tal que el agua le llegaba casi hasta la cadera.

—… aquí reportando en el peor aluvión de la historia de nuestro país. —Su voz sonaba apagada debido al rugido de la tormenta. — Como ven a mí alrededor, todos los autos quedaron abnegados y arruinados por el agua, y la evacuación de los ciudadanos se ejecuta lo más pronto posible, aunque la intensidad de la tempestad dificulta… —y siguió hablando aunque nadie más pudo seguir escuchándola.

Detrás suyo la cámara enfocó cómo se generaba un remolino de agua. Primero, con mucha lentitud, el líquido comenzó a girar alrededor de un mismo vórtice y luego, con una velocidad pasmosa, aumentó de tamaño, arrastrando y tragando todos los vehículos que habían quedado ahí varados. Era tal la fuerza que había adquirido que, pese a estar varios metros más alejada, la periodista fue empujada y luego engullida junto con el camarógrafo. La transmisión se cortó justo cuando la cámara fue sumergida.

Con el control remoto en la mano, Miroku apagó la televisión.

Kagome permaneció allí estática, el rostro pálido por la impresión y sin fuerzas para siquiera moverse. Sintió cómo el pánico agarrotaba sus músculos y sólo su corazón le respondía, latiendo cada vez más rápido. Mushin notó cómo se descomponía su semblante y, tomando una botella de coñac de una de las alacenas, le sirvió un vaso.

—Gracias —la bebida espesa prendió fuego su garganta a medida que la tragaba, confiando en que aquello la relajara un poco.

—Relájate, muchacha —el padre palmeó con suavidad su espalda— el agua no puede llegar hasta aquí.

—Pero mi familia…

—Si resisten hasta medianoche estarán bien. Llámalos.

Si entender bien a qué se refería cuando hablaba de la medianoche, tomó su celular y discó el número de su madre. Pero por más que sonara y sonara, no respondía.

— ¿No contestan? —casi imperceptiblemente, Kagome asintió. — Quizás las señales estén obstruidas por la tormenta, no te preocupes.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos a preparar la cena? —inquirió Miroku, buscando con qué distraerla. — Sólo es pelar papas, cebollas, batatas y otros tubérculos, pero somos bastantes personas y otra mano no nos vendría mal.

Aceptó de buena gana. Era una buena forma de matar el tiempo y pensar en otra cosa mientras retribuía un poquito el favor que hacían aquellos hombres con ella.

Durante una hora se sumergieron en los tubérculos y los vegetales, cortando y pelando. Pusieron una gigantesca cacerola al fuego y fueron volcando todos los ingredientes. Una vez que todo estuvo cocido, lo sirvieron en platos y lo repartieron entre todas las personas allí presentes.

—Lástima que no teníamos nada de carne —lamentó Miroku, tomando un largo sorbo. — La tormenta nos sorprendió con pocos víveres.

—Pero la sopa está increíble —le animó la muchacha. —Me aplacó el hambre. En serio, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

—Hice lo que todo caballero debe hacer cuando ve a una dama en apuros —concluyó con simpleza.

Kagome terminó su sopa y volvió al banco donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Ya con el estómago lleno se propuso volver a recostarse. Intentó una vez más comunicarse con su familia y otra vez fracasó, así que decidió olvidarse y dormir.

Una vez más su sueño fue intranquilo e incómodo, aunque esta vez fue interrumpido por los alaridos de las personas que se encontraban cerca suyo. Saltó del banco como un resorte y notó cómo, sobre el altar y la estatua de Jesucristo crucificado, se dibujaba un gran corte transversal que, al abrirse, despidió una luz enceguecedora que obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos en medio de la estupefacción. Luego de unos segundos, ésta fue amainando su intensidad poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había surgido el extraño corte y observaron que todo estaba en su respectivo lugar… salvo porque en frente del altar había aparecido la figura de un joven vestido con una antigua prenda roja, el cabello largo de color negro y los ojos oscuros que rebotaban de un lado al otro, desconcertados por la extraña imagen que le ofrecían.

—Maldita Midoriko, ¿dónde mierda estoy? —rugió.

* * *

 **CHA CHAAAAAAAAN (?**

 **Predecible? Sah, un poco (? Ya sé que todos dirán que no es la gran cosa, pero este capítulo resultó ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza... costó imaginar una razón por la cual una joven siguiera a un desconocido... y muchas otras cosas que después tendrán repercusión.**

 **Debo aclarar que, como se habrá dado cuenta (mi sagaz lector), opté por cambiarle las edades a los personajes... no entiendo cómo Miroku puede tener dieciocho en el anime, o Sesshomaru diecinueve... en serio, incluso Inuyasha aparenta diecisiete? Naaaaaah, por eso preferí hacerme la interesante y cambiarle un poquito las edades a los personajes. Creo que Kagome queda bien con quince, pero preferí aumentarle un poquito para que no haya tanta diferencia con los demás.**

 **Gracias por pasarte! No sabes lo que eso significa para mi 3 Deja una crítica al final para decirme qué tal te pareció o de qué forma me cercenarías los brazos para que deje de escribir cosas de esta índole porque no se me da c:**

 _ **-Aguante Chaca-**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

 _¡Beeeeeep! ¡Beeeeeep! ¡Beee-_

Extendiendo su mano apagó la alarma del reloj de muñeca. La pequeña pantalla se iluminó por unos segundos, enseñándole la hora.

Medianoche en punto. E Inuyasha no aparecía.

Rascó su barba. No era porque le picara o le molestase, sino porque ya había adquirido algunos hábitos raros mientras estudiaba la forma en que se comportaban los humanos. Solían rascarse, aspirar con fuerza en la nariz, parpadear (no es que los demonios no parpadearan sino que no lo hacían con tanta constancia), pasar el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro y miles de otras manías que expresaban cómo se sentían. Aquel tendría que ser el día que se libre de todo ello pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si Inuyasha no estaba allí?

Observó alrededor suyo. Había un gran número de religiosos congregados cerca del altar dedicado a Jesucristo, todos resoplando nerviosos y frustrados. Tanto poder espiritual reunido para nada. Los pocos refugiados que allí había los miraban sin comprender, o creyendo que le estaban rezando a Dios para que la tormenta mermara.

Se incorporó del banco y, caminando hasta el otro extremo de la galería, se retiró de allí. Aún había otras iglesias que tenían posibilidades de ser las receptoras de Inuyasha.

Abrió la gran puerta y salió al exterior. La lluvia se había detenido por completo. Los nubarrones negros permanecían, pero el viento que antes arrastraba el agua ahora los arrastraba lejos de allí. La inundación de la iglesia había sido repelida por dos árboles que habían plantado los ministros religiosos al lado del edificio, los cuales tenían las propiedades mágicas de absorber grandes cantidades de agua con sus gruesas raíces.

Se alejó de allí cuanto antes. Debía conseguir uno de esos vehículos de metal con dos ruedas que funcionan con motor, se veían ligeros y prácticos para la travesía que se proponía. Si el clima se estaba recomponiendo significaba que los poderes de Midoriko habían podido contener, al menos por un tiempo, la destrucción total del planeta… lo que también significaba que Inuyasha por fin había salido de la brecha.

Debía darse prisa. La cuenta regresiva ya había empezado.

* * *

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despejar los últimos vestigios de su sueño, para comprobar que su cerebro no estaba jugando con ella. Aunque parecía que este iba en serio cuando notó que el joven que había aparecido de la nada seguía allí, de pie en el altar, con su mirada confundida y asustada saltando de una punta a la otra.

Mientras todos los presentes (incluyéndola, claro) permanecían boquiabiertos, Miroku se aproximó con lentitud hacia el extraño.

— ¡Atrás! —rugió, retrocediendo al verlo acercarse. — ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir avanzando!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —pidió el joven con calma, aunque sus pies no se detuvieron. — No queremos hacerte daño, sólo queremos hablar contigo.

— ¡Hablar una mierda! ¡Si te acercas más, juro que te mataré! —Buscó con la mirada algo con qué defenderse y se encontró con una silla rota de estructura de hierro. Una de sus patas estaba desprendida y algo oxidada, así que se lanzó hacia ella y la alzó en el aire. — Avanza un paso más y te partiré el cráneo con este metal.

—Deja eso, Inuyasha —ahora era él quién retrocedía, ya que el otro se acercaba amenazante y con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

— ¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?

—Deja eso, ven y, con tranquilidad, te lo explicaré todo.

— ¡Cállate, idiota!

Se lanzó hacia delante con rapidez y, alzando el hierro, casi le asesta un terrible golpe lateral a la cabeza si no fuera porque Miroku, en su intento por retroceder más, tropezara con la primer hilera de bancos y cayera sentado. Las personas que se encontraban cerca salieron espantadas y se refugiaron detrás de la columna, demasiado asustadas como para socorrerlo. Sólo Mushin corrió hasta él y le lanzó un báculo de metal dorado. El joven lo atrapó en el aire y lo alzó con ambos brazos para contener otro golpe que le caía encima.

Kagome permaneció sentada, observando fascinada el combate: Miroku había logrado escurrirse a un costado, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del banco, ganando más espacio para moverse mejor. Manipulaba el báculo con gran maestría y técnica, a diferencia de Inuyasha que blandía el hierro de una forma lenta y torpe aunque con una fuerza tal que obligaba a su contrincante a defenderse sí o sí de sus mandobles.

Tan abstraída estaba que no se percató a tiempo de que ambos, demasiado inmiscuidos en la lucha, la habían llevado hasta dónde ella se encontraba, pateando todo lo que se encontrara en el camino. Antes de poder darse cuenta, vio cómo Miroku esquivaba un golpe e Inuyasha volvía a la carga con un mandoble dirigido hacia ella en su afán de atacar a su contrincante. Kagome sólo llegó a alzar sus brazos para tratar de contener el golpe y cerrar sus ojos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

El impacto nunca llegó.

Abrió sus párpados con lentitud y corrió sus brazos. El hierro se había quedado a medio camino e Inuyasha estaba estático frente suyo, mirándola estupefacto.

— ¿Kikyo? —La ira y la adrenalina del combate se habían esfumado al instante y sus palabras vibraban con una gran emoción. El hierro se le escurrió de los dedos y cayó al suelo. — Kikyo, ¿en serio eres tú?

La joven no cabía en sí de la confusión. ¿De dónde diablos había aparecido aquel joven? ¿Quién diablos era Kikyo? ¿Acaso aquel día podía empeorar aún más?

Él avanzó un paso y extendió su mano como queriendo tocarla, pero se detuvo y estudió su rostro unos segundos. Poco a poco, su semblante fue recuperando sus facciones iracundas y sus ojos oscuros la escrutaban con tanta intensidad que parecían querer fulminarla.

— ¡Tú no eres Kikyo!—Antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo, Miroku lo rodeó con los brazos y el báculo, logrando inmovilizarlo. — ¡Suéltame, desgraciado!

— ¡Tranquilo, Inuyasha! —Éste se agitaba con fuerza y no podría retenerlo por mucho más tiempo— ¡Sólo queremos hablar contigo!

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! —Mientras forcejeaba, volvió a clavarle una mirada cargada de odio a la joven. — ¡Bruja impostora! ¡Atreverte a imitar a Kikyo! ¡Maldita, no le llegas ni a los talones, hechicera inútil!

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no te callas de una buena vez?! —Chilló la muchacha en respuesta. Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku quedaron perplejos por su reacción. — ¿¡A quién mierda le decís Kikyo!? ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! . ME. ¡No es mi culpa que seas idiota y te confundas!

Sus gritos resonaron por toda la galería, todos los presentes en silencio abrumados por el coraje de la joven.

¡Pero cómo no! Después del peor día de su vida, de empaparse hasta la médula, de dormir en un maldito banco de madera y de perder el contacto con su familia aparece de la nada ese idiota, se pone loco y ahora la agredía por ser un perfecto imbécil. Su cabeza comenzó a latirle, advirtiéndole que pronto tendría que lidiar con una migraña.

— ¿A quién le dices imbécil, idiota? —replicó Inuyasha, aunque su tono había bajado varios decibeles y ya no forcejeaba más. — Tu maldita hechicería me aturdió.

— ¡¿QUIERES VER DÓNDE MIERDA TENGO LA HECHICERÍA?! —rugió con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y en completo silencio.

El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba, tratando de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido con aquellos chillidos. Con tranquilidad, Mushin se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Jovencita, si bien es probable que varios de los aquí presentes quisieran ver ese lugar, le recuerdo que ese no es vocabulario apropiado para una iglesia.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Cierto que estaba en una iglesia y llena de personas! La furia y el cansancio la habían cegado y ni cuenta se había dado. Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, seguro que estaba sonrojada por la pena.

—Inuyasha, ¿quieres escucharnos ahora? —Al ver que ya no forcejeaba, Miroku lo soltó y con un gesto le enseñó la puerta que conducía a la pequeña cocina.

El aludido no emitió respuesta alguna, sólo se limitó a dedicarle una última mirada de desprecio a la joven y, soltando un bufido, caminó con tranquilidad al lugar indicado, seguido de cerca por Miroku que no se atrevía a desprenderse aún de su báculo. El padre Mushin le hizo un gesto a Kagome para que los siguiera. Sin comprender bien por qué, pero sin poder contener su curiosidad, obedeció.

—Mushin, ¿consideras prudente que ella esté aquí escuchando? —El anciano cerró la puerta cuando los cuatro estuvieron dentro y, con un simple movimiento, asintió. —Bueno, tú sabrás. Siéntate, por favor, Inuyasha.

El aludido permaneció de pie, apostado contra la pared con ceño fruncido. Miroku suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, igual que el padre. Kagome se sentó sobre la mesada, donde horas antes habían pelado y cortado las verduras.

—Bueno, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar —tomó sus carpetas con las estampas de Los Simpsons y rebuscó entre sus hojas. — Dime, ¿qué fue lo último que recuerdas?

Inuyasha tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Apretó sus puños y guardó silencio unos minutos, incapaz de responder. Nadie se atrevió ni a suspirar, la tensión era casi palpable. Cuando pareció estar decidido a hablar, les dedicó a todos sus oyentes una mirada de desconfianza antes de comenzar.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue a esa maldita de Midoriko que casi me rebana con su katana. —Su voz era lenta y casi susurrada, cómo un débil ronroneo. —Luego no sé qué pasó, estaba sumido en un estado de inconsciencia del cual era consciente aunque no podía ni abrir los ojos. Luché y, cuando logré reaccionar, estaba en este repulsivo lugar.

—Bien —Miroku asintió con su cabeza. Luego alzó una de sus carpetas y dijo: —Midoriko dejó una carta para cuando llegaras, ¿quieres leerla?

—Mejor léela tú —interrumpió Mushin. —Así Kagome puede escuchar qué dice.

—Estás muy empecinado en meter a Kagome en esto —notó, alzando una ceja. El viejo le respondió guiñando un ojo y luego continuó: —De acuerdo, la leeré en voz alta.

Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y comenzó.

—"Inuyasha, si estás leyendo esto, te suplico con el corazón que me perdones. He sido injusta y egoísta, y ahora el Señor tortura mi alma con el sofocante peso de la culpa. Sin embargo, no puedo arrepentirme de lo que he hecho. Gracias a mi accionar la tierra sigue girando y los corazones siguen latiendo. Espero que esto sea un aliciente para la amargura por la cual estarás pasando en estos momentos.

"El día 6 de febrero del año 1516 un demonio atravesó la delgada brecha del tiempo y del espacio, llevando casi a la destrucción de nuestro universo. Seré más precisa: aquella grieta es el punto donde convergen todas las líneas temporales, ya sean las pasadas como las futuras, las cuales se encuentran en constante movimiento. El simple hecho de que un humano atraviese alguna de aquellas líneas altera el ciclo constante del tiempo. Pero que un monstruo, con su venenosa aura demoníaca lo atraviese, colapsa el orden cósmico y desintegra las líneas temporales. Fue así cómo, al día siguiente, la violenta erupción de un volcán dormido devastó la aldea de Kikyo, para luego extenderse como un voraz incendio inextinguible.

"Aquí es dónde tu entras, Inuyasha. Debes encontrar y acabar con aquel demonio. Según mis hipótesis, al atacar el quid de la cuestión, eliminarás su aura demoníaca de la existencia y la brecha del tiempo y del espacio se recuperaría. Todos dependemos de ti…"

— ¿Qué diablos es esa carta? —Con un rápido movimiento, arrebató la carpeta de las manos del joven y, acercándola a la débil luz de tubo, leyó. —Es su misma caligrafía horrible, pero dice una gran cantidad de idioteces —le devolvió la carpeta. — Feh, ¿por qué mierda yo?

Una vez recuperada la carta, Miroku continuó leyendo.

—"Antes de que te preguntes por qué tu eres el que debe pasar por todo esto, es muy necesario que recuerdes lo que Kikyo y yo te hemos dicho tantas veces: los humanos y los demonios nacieron para convivir juntos en fraternal armonía y llegará el día en que ambos se vuelvan uno junto con el otro. Tú, como híbrido que eres, pruebas aquella afirmación, ya que la sangre de las dos razas convergen en ti… para que alguna criatura pueda atravesar la brecha de tiempo y espacio, necesita de la esencia de ambas castas. Por ende, sospecho que el demonio que atravesó las líneas temporales fue el mismo que asesinó a Kikyo."

Si alguno de los tres no hubiera estado abstraído, hubieran notado cómo el ceño de Inuyasha se fruncía aún más y sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

—"Te lo dejo todo a ti. Vi la determinación en tu mirada, luchando por sobreponerse a la agonía, y supe de tu deseo de venganza. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejar que seas el único que se sacrifique: me inmolaré para que mi alma te guíe y te proteja. Inuyasha, no estás solo. Cuando la brecha te deposite en la línea temporal donde viajó aquel demonio, seré la primera en recibirte.

"Recuerda las últimas palabras que te dije: por favor, sálvanos, y encuentra el consuelo que necesitan las heridas de tu alma.

"Midoriko, primer sacerdotisa de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo."

Apenas hubo terminado la lectura, se hizo un sepulcral silencio.

Alzó el rostro para contemplar a todos: Mushin tenía la mirada en el suelo y los brazos abrazaban su voluminoso estómago, Miroku tenía una mano apoyada sobre el rosario de su pecho mientras pasaba los dedos por sus cuentas y sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno, e Inuyasha dejó caer su cuerpo a lo largo de toda la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Sólo ella parecía reaccionar, aunque sin comprender ni un ápice de lo que estaba pasando.

—Disculpen —trató de hablar lo más bajo posible, pero aún así tanto Mushin como Miroku se sobresaltaron un poco. —No entiendo bien por qué el padre instó a que me quedara a escuchar la lectura de aquella carta, cuando no entiendo ni una sola palabra de esta.

— ¿No has comprendido que la razón por la cual se desató semejante tempestad fue porque las líneas temporales están destruyéndose? —inquirió el padre, muy serio.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo las voces le martilleaban el cráneo. La migraña pareció aumentar mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse.

—Eso lo entendí a la perfección… bueno, casi —hizo una mueca y continuó: — Pero, ¿qué es eso de los demonios? ¿Quién es Midoriko? ¿Y quién es Kikyo?

En cuanto pronunció aquel nombre, notó cómo Inuyasha reaccionaba y sus ojos parpadeaban rápido. Guardó sus manos en las mangas de su hakama y agachó la cabeza, volviéndose a sumir en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan quieto y callado que parecía una estatua.

Mushin y Miroku se pusieron de pie y, dejando al joven sólo en la cocina, condujeron a Kagome de vuelta hacia la galería y se sentaron en el banco donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Cada uno ocupó los dos costados de la joven y comenzaron a hablar.

—Tal como decía la carta, Midoriko fue la primera sacerdotisa de la historia. —Contó el padre, con suavidad y calma.

—Querrás decir monja.

—No, Kagome, sacerdotisa. Ella decidió salir del claustro y dedicar su vida a llevar la palabra de Dios a humanos y demonios por igual…

—Alto, deje de decir la palabra demonios, sólo me confunde más y más. —Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse para que los dolorosos latidos mermaran un poco.

—Es tal cual como dice la carta —murmuró Miroku, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con simpatía. —Desde los inicios de los tiempos, los demonios han habitado este planeta como los humanos. Son criaturas, monstruos de gran poder con los que hemos convivido durante milenios. En la época en la cual está situada aquella carta se había firmado el Tratado Mundial de Paz Demoníaco-Humano, cuya principal cláusula estipula que ninguna de las dos razas tiene permitido atentar contra ningún individuo de la otra.

—Eso es absurdo, de ser ese el caso, tendría que haber visto algún demonio en mi vida…

—Probablemente lo hayas hecho, aunque ni te habrás percatado. Los monstruos tienen poderes asombrosos y los más fuertes pueden adquirir forma humana. Así conviven con nosotros todos los días. —Hizo una pausa y continuó: —Muchos son bondadosos y débiles, y debido a los siglos de convivencia, han surgido muchos híbridos de las uniones de ambas razas, por lo que las bestias ya no son tan poderosas como antes.

— ¿Híbrido? ¿Inuyasha es un híbrido? —Recordó las palabras de la carta y volteó la mirada a la puerta cerrada de la cocina. No es que realmente se creyera todas esas idioteces pero…— Parece tan humano.

—Aquello es curioso, normalmente los híbridos presentan extraños apéndices o malformaciones —repuso el padre, rascando su barbilla. —Aunque también tienen días en que son más débiles que de costumbre, puede darse la casualidad de que este sea el día de "debilidad", así se dice entre híbridos, de Inuyasha.

—A ver si entendí bien… en esta sociedad, y a nivel mundial, hay demonios. Ocultos por cierto tratado de paz para no generar conflicto en ninguna de las dos razas, pero que están presentes en todos lados, —murmuró, sintiéndose estúpida al repetir aquellas palabras. ¡Maldito fuera su dolor de cabeza y aquellas sandeces!— pero si tuvieran todos esos poderes que ustedes dicen que tienen, ¿por qué crear un tratado de paz? Quiero decir, ¿no les resultaría más fácil matarnos a todos y ya?

—Nuestro Señor no es ningún ingenuo, Kagome —le reprendió Mushin. — No nos iba a dejar solos con bestias invencibles. También concedió a los humanos poderes espirituales para defenderse. De la misma forma que el aura demoníaca es venenosa para nosotros, las habilidades purificadoras que nos otorgó Dios son letales para ellos.

—Aunque con los milenios pasados, aquellos poderes han ido debilitándose. —Continuó Miroku. — Cada raza, a su vez, tenía sus propios conflictos y sus propias guerras. No todos los humanos nacían con poderes, y si un demonio se apareaba con otro demonio de menor poder, sus cachorros nacían con menor supremacía.

—Sigo sin poder creérmelo —suspiró, envolviéndose en la manta de los Power Ranger— todo es tan irreal, propicio de una novela de fantasía… y encima este dolor de cabeza que está matándome.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo perfecto para el dolor —Mushin se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos. — Iré a buscártelo, Kagome, pero procura no entrar a la cocina. No eres la única abrumada por la información e Inuyasha necesita reflexionar a solas.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras veía al padre ir en busca de algunas aspirinas. Miroku se había alejado para transmitir calma en las personas asustadas y volvió a sentarse con ella cuando Mushin regresó y le tendió la píldora junto con un vaso de agua.

—Sigo con muchas dudas —comentó, mientras tragaba la aspirina y el agua.

—Mejor digiere un poco lo que te hemos dicho. Una vez que se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza, continuaremos hablando —murmuró el joven, alejándose junto con el padre. — Recuerda que es medianoche, Kagome, y nosotros también necesitamos dormir.

* * *

 **Tarán! Ya sé que había dicho que iba a subir los viernes nomás, pero boeeeeeeeh... no sé por qué me tiraba subir hoy y, ya que tenía el capítulo escrito, le pegué una leídita rápida y lo subo ahora mismo.**

 **Les vuelvo a aclarar que todos tienen mayor edad en el fic, eso explica el por qué Inuyasha no tiene reacciones taaaaaan infantiles como en el anime... y si las tiene, fueron todas hechas a propósito (?**

 **Ah, si te preguntas qué onda con lo de la carpeta de Los Simpsons y la manta de los Power Ranger... pues bien, este fic está basado en un sueño que tuve. Me gustó tanto la idea que decidí serle fiel y aclarar estos detalles que me encantaron... si mi cerebro me los destacó, tuvo que ser por algo (?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo! Recuerden dejarme un review para comentarme qué les pareció o de qué forma romperme los huesos del carpo y el metacarpo para que deje de escribir (?**

 ** _-Aguante Chaca-_**


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

—Señor Jaken, no puedo dormir.

Parada frente suyo, con un piyama de ositos violetas, la niña esperaba con paciencia alguna reacción de su parte.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

—Nada, sólo le aviso porque entraré al estudio para dormir sobre el sofá, —y se aproximó a la puerta y puso su mano sobre el picaporte— ¡que tenga buenas noches!

— ¡ALTO! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Rin!

Jaken saltó de su lugar y puso su propia mano sobre el picaporte, haciendo fuerza inversa para evitar que la abriera. ¡Diablo de niña! ¡En todos sus siglos de vida no había visto a una humana tan impertinente! Aún no comprendía por qué su amo había decidido quedarse con ella.

— ¡Rin, no puedes importunarlo cada noche para que puedas dormir! —exclamó, indignado. ¿Cómo una niña podía tener más fuerza que él?

— ¡Mire, señor Jaken, una bruja!

Luego de la última batalla que peleó como rey, hace más de un milenio, quedó traumado con todas las hechiceras, ya sean humanas o demoníacas. Por ende, soltó el picaporte la milésima suficiente para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

El estudio era el salón más grande de la mansión. Estaba enriquecido con cientos de anaqueles y muebles repletos de libros y pergaminos escritos en distintos idiomas demoníacos, exquisita tapicería y grandes ventanales laterales. Rin corrió entre las bibliotecas, riendo al sentir los pasos lentos de Jaken en su afán por alcanzarla. Cuando llegó al lujoso escritorio de roble oscuro, ubicado en el extremo del gran cuarto, se detuvo.

Jaken llegó jadeando hasta donde estaba y, antes de lanzarle un sermón a la pequeña, notó que el escritorio estaba vacío.

El amo Sesshomaru se había esfumado.

Casi inmediatamente clavó la mirada en uno de los ventanales y notó que estaba abierto de par en par.

— ¿Por qué el amo bonito se marcha sin mí y me deja con esta humana loca? —sollozó, mirando a través del vidrio con melancolía.

Rin, en cambio, volteó hacia el amplio y distinguido sofá de pana escarlata ubicado a un costado, dispuesta a recostarse allí a esperar con paciencia su regreso. Sin embargo, notó que alguien estaba sentado al extremo y le sonrió al reconocerle.

— ¡Hola! ¿Sabes dónde se fue el señor Sesshomaru?

Jaken volteó de pronto y se acercó, señalando con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Fue a buscar al inútil de Inuyasha, verdad?

—Probablemente —repuso con una voz femenina tan delicada y angelical que conmovió el corazón de ambos.

Se trataba de una mujer sumamente delgada, tanto que daba impresión ver sus piernas casi más esbeltas que las de Rin. Su cabello, color zanahoria opaco, estaba recogido y sus ojos celestes casi transparentes emitían una dulce melancolía. Pese a su neutral semblante transmitía calma y tranquilidad.

—Conque el señor Sesshomaru te dejó aquí —murmuró la pequeña, sentándose a su lado y acomodándose para dormir junto a ella. — ¡No te preocupes! Seguro fue porque salió apurado y sin pensar.

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba el cabello de la niña. Aquel era uno de los pocos sentimientos que poseía: amaba a todos los demonios y a todos los humanos por igual. El segundo era la deprimente desolación en la cual la sumía el mismo Sesshomaru, despreciándola con su indiferencia. Y tercero, la dolorosa y frustrante punzada de realidad al saberse incompleta.

* * *

Kagome abrió sus párpados, rendida. Por tercera vez en aquel día había tratado de dormir sobre el incómodo banco y, luego de horas procesando todo lo que le habían contado Miroku y Mushin, concilió un sueño ligero e intranquilo. Así que se resignó y permaneció recostada, pensando.

Notó que en el transcurso de la madrugada las personas iban abandonando la iglesia, dejándola a ella sola en aquella inmensa galería. Al cabo de unos minutos, su celular comenzó a retumbar y a vibrar anunciando una llamada.

— ¿Hola, mamá?

— ¡KAGOME! —tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído por el grito que pegó la mujer. — Cariño, ¿sigues en esa iglesia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te desperté? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

—Calma, mamá —Se refregó los ojos, los cuales ardían por la carencia de sueño— sigo aquí y no puedo dormir bien, los bancos de madera no se comparan con una cama calentita… no sabía que estarías despierta a esta hora.

—Sota, el abuelo y yo nos la pasamos secando la casa y cubriendo las goteras, fue un trabajo muy exhaustivo. —Soltó un bostezo. — Por suerte la lluvia terminó parando. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Cuando esté más avanzada la mañana iré a la estación… confío en que hayan secado las vías.

—De acuerdo, cariño, —ahogó un segundo bostezo— no dormiré hasta que llegues. Cuídate mucho, Kagome.

—No te preocupes, no dormiré más, este banco está matándome… nos vemos, mamá.

—Nos vemos, cariño.

Colgó la llamada y observó la hora en su celular: 06:15. En cualquier momento amanecería y, cuando se levanten Miroku y Mushin, se despediría de ellos… luego de aclarar las dudas que aún daban vueltas en su mente, entre las cuales destacaba el por qué habían decidido meterla en todo aquello.

Se incorporó en el banco cuando sintió una puerta abriéndose y vio a Inuyasha salir de la cocina. Su mirada, apagada y cansada, vagó por toda la galería con lentitud hasta que se posó sobre Kagome.

— ¿Dónde están los dos monjes? —su voz era un murmullo desinteresado, como si se hubiera esforzado en pronunciar aquellas palabras. Avanzó unos pasos hacia un cuadro de la Última Cena que llamó su atención.

—El padre Mushin y el joven Miroku fueron a descansar, estaban exhaustos —respondió, en el mismo volumen.

—Dime, ¿en qué año nos encontramos?

—Dos mil dieciséis.

Él asintió en silencio. Desvió su mirada del cuadro para clavarla en el suelo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Crispó sus puños durante unos minutos, pero luego se relajó y volvió a alzar su mirada. Siguió vagando por la galería, observando con fingida atención cada detalle.

Kagome contuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie para ir a conversarle. Pese a que ahora no estaba desquiciado le costaba comprender que había aparecido de la nada y para acabar con un demonio que destruiría el planeta. Demasiado confuso y ni siquiera daba crédito a la existencia de los demonios.

Lentamente y, de forma casi imperceptible, amaneció. El sol brilló luego de semejante tormenta y los rayos atravesaron los vitreaux, llenando la galería con gráciles luces de colores. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando dirigió una rápida mirada al joven y quedó clavada en el lugar.

La melena oscura de Inuyasha fue decolorándose desde la raíz hasta la punta, adquiriendo una resplandeciente blancura y de su cabeza surgieron, como por arte de magia, un par de orejas perrunas.

— ¿Qué diablos? —exclamó de pronto, provocando que él se diera vuelta y la observara. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que sus ojos, antes marrones, se habían teñido de dorado!

Caminó hasta él, boquiabierta. ¿Qué clase de persona sufría semejante cambio en cuestión de segundos? ¿Y qué demonios eran esas orejas?

Se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Acaso él era…? No podía ser cierto. Dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas se puso en puntitas de pie para estar a su altura y, con un rápido movimiento, tocó sus orejas.

— Pero, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquirió sorprendido, tomándola de las muñecas para quitársela de encima suyo.

Kagome no reaccionó, sólo dirigió su mirada hacia las extremidades por las cuales la mantenía sujeta. Él la soltó sin brusquedad y ella aprovechó para extender su brazo y juntar sus manos palmas con palmas. Su manita quedó muy pequeña comparada con la inmensa de Inuyasha, de dedos muy largos de los cuales sobresalían unas filosas uñas de gran envergadura.

— ¡No eres humano! —parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creérselo. ¡Entonces todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad!

—Muy buena conclusión, ¿cómo la sacaste?... Ah, no me digas nada, quizás fue por las garras, o por el pelo, o por lo que decía la carta de Midoriko. —Retrajo su brazo, dejando colgada la mano de la muchacha.

— ¡La carta! ¡Entonces eres un híbrido! —exclamó, ignorando su sarcasmo y recordando.

—Niña, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y hacia quién te diriges —aclaró, apuntándole con un dedo amenazante.

— ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación señalar?

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron que no se deben gritar obscenidades en una iglesia?

— ¿¡Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar ante un loco que aparece de la nada, con un hierro en las manos y me trata de bruja!? —Se sonrojó al recordar cómo todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos por su vulgaridad. — ¿Es culpa mía que seas ciego y me confundas con otra persona?

— ¡Feh! Fueron las limitaciones del cuerpo humano, ahora puedo comprobar que no se parecen en nada. —Se llevó dos dedos a la nariz, tapando sus fosas nasales. — Kikyo era mucho más hermosa y no apestaba los lugares como tú haces con tu repugnante aroma.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —Presionó sus puños y su voz subió varios decibeles. — ¿Quieres saber cómo me apes-

—Y claro, no era maleducada ni ordinaria, sino muy femenina. —Interrumpió, picándola antes de que dijera otra barbaridad.

—Claro, tú de femineidad sabes mucho, ¿verdad? —Se relajó y, cruzándose de brazos, sonrió. — Porque con ese pelo largo y esas tiernas orejitas estás muy lejos de la virilidad, querido.

— ¡Haya paz! —exclamó Mushin, acercándose hacia ellos e interrumpiéndolos antes de que la reyerta subiera de tono. — ¿No pueden discutir sin tanto grito? Algunos tratábamos de dormir.

Kagome volteó hacia el padre, sabiéndose triunfadora de aquel encuentro al notar la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba el joven.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Mushin, no había notado que estábamos gritando.

—Está bien, de todos modos aproveché para comunicarme con algunos sacerdotes y hoy mismo concretaremos un consejo al respecto. —Miró de arriba abajo a Inuyasha y exclamó: — ¿Conque esa es tu verdadera forma?

—Saltea los comentarios, anciano, y dime cómo diablos encuentro a aquel demonio.

—Te pido que seas paciente, no podemos hacer ningún movimiento hasta la reunión de esta tarde… ten en cuenta que contamos con desventaja, prácticamente toda la ciudad sabe de tu llegada.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió la joven. — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Sencillo, para garantizar que la carta llegue a las manos de Inuyasha, Midoriko pidió a todos sus discípulos y allegados religiosos que hicieran copias de la misiva y la difundieran. —Se rascó el grueso bigote y continuó: — Así es cómo la leyenda es conocida entre humanos y demonios, de hecho, mi madre me la contaba cuando era pequeño antes de irme a dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué posibilidad tiene de derrotar a un demonio que ya sabe que él está aquí? —Posó los brazos en su cintura, indignada.

—Admito que a simple vista no parezca una jugada muy buena, pero durante años la carta fue estudiada y varias personas creen que contiene algún mensaje oculto. —La joven enarcó una ceja, algo escéptica. Inuyasha se apoyó en una columna y escuchó con atención. — Verás, por ejemplo, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de por qué él terminó aquí y no en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Por qué está iglesia, no podía ser una farmacia, un hogar familiar o en el medio del campo?

— ¿Cuestión?

—Cuestión que el alma de Midoriko vagó durante siglos y ayer estuvo aquí para guiarte a esta iglesia.

— ¿Entonces quiere decir que su alma está en pena y que vagó hasta aquí? —Intervino la muchacha, sin comprender muy bien.

—Esa era la primera hipótesis, aunque ya puedo descartarla. —Dirigió una mirada a uno de los vitreaux y continuó: — Desde ayer que, en las iglesias más renombradas del país, se reunieron los sacerdotes más poderosos e inclusive extranjeros de gran fama con la intención de convocar el alma de Midoriko y no funcionó. —Observó sus rostros confusos y explicó: — Las almas humanas en pena son atraídas por el poder espiritual humano. Así es como logra un sacerdote apaciguar la eterna agonía de los espíritus que no pueden encontrar el descanso eterno. Sin embargo, pese a todo el poder que habrán reunido, apareció aquí donde sólo refugiábamos personas sin hogar… —y volteó hacia la joven con marcada atención. — Y a ti, Kagome.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Es necesario que te muestre una pintura, niña. —Chasqueó su lengua. — Referente a Midoriko y a su discípula más talentosa y virtuosa: Kikyo.

Inuyasha alzó el rostro en cuanto escuchó aquel nombre, como si lo hubieran pinchado con algo filoso. Luego movió sus orejas con impaciencia y olisqueó el aire. Pegó un brincó increíblemente alto y ágil, situándose en el centro de la galería, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera sorprenderse, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el gran pórtico de la iglesia salió disparado hacia adelante con suma velocidad; aunque más rápida fue la reacción del híbrido que, con un zarpazo, destazó la puerta antes de que llegara a golpearlo.

Mushin tomó a la joven por el brazo y la empujó contra un hueco de la columna, provocando que esta chocara su espalda contra la pared.

— ¡Ponte a salvo, niña! —Le ordenó y se alejó varios pasos. — ¡Miroku! ¡Ven pronto, Miroku! —Exclamó, hacia la escalera caracol lateral ubicada sobre ese mismo hueco.

Ella obedeció, agazapándose en aquel lugar. Pese a la ubicación pudo observar cómo una figuraba ingresaba al establecimiento con suma tranquilidad por la abertura donde antes estaba la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos al notar que se trataba de un hombre muy parecido a Inuyasha: cabello largo y blanco, ojos dorados (aunque más rasgados) y grandes garras. No tenía las orejitas caninas pero sí dos marcas moradas y horizontales que cruzaban cada una de sus mejillas.

Cuando se detuvo alzó su rostro en alto e intercambió una profunda mirada con el híbrido. Era tal la tensión que se transmitían el uno y el otro que la joven se preguntó si existiría algún valiente que se atrevería a interponerse en aquel silencioso choque.

—Conque aquella fábula era cierta —murmuró, con una voz grave que vibró por cada rincón de la galería. — Inuyasha, sabía que eras patético, pero dejar que una humana te encierre quinientos años supera tus propios límites.

— ¡Feh! Y quién diría que te volvería a ver, Sesshomaru, usando la ropa común de los humanos de esta época. —Tronó los dedos de sus garras y lo observó de arriba abajo.

De forma casi imperceptible, el recién llegado frunció el ceño. Extendió su brazo y, de la punta de sus garras, surgió un haz de luz que blandió como un látigo y azotó todo lo que encontró a su paso, rebanando los bancos mientras se dirigía hacia Inuyasha. Éste brincó hacia atrás para esquivarlo pero antes de que pudiera recular, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sesshomaru apareció frente suyo y le estrelló todo su puño derecho en la cara, arrojándolo contra una de las columnas.

Kagome, encogida de su lugar, tapó su visión con sus manos unos segundos, sorprendida por el tremendo impacto del choque. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos al notar que el híbrido se puso de pie con rapidez y se arrojó hacia su oponente. La pelea transcurría con una rapidez tan inhumana que, si parpadeaba un solo segundo, se perdería toda la acción.

Inuyasha lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, aunque Sesshomaru lo esquivaba con movimientos sencillos y precisos, girando sobre sus talones o doblándose en posturas complicadas.

— ¡Deténganse! —Bramó Mushin, buscando con la mirada a Miroku que no aparecía y sin atreverse a meterse en el medio. — ¡Está prohibido todo tipo de agresión dentro del santuario sagrado del Señor! ¡Desistan!

Cansado de evadir sus ataques, y de escuchar a aquel viejo, Sesshomaru asestó un fuerte puñetazo al híbrido provocando que retrocediera para tratar de recuperar aire. Sin darle ni un segundo de descanso, blandió su látigo contra él y, aferrándolo con fuerza del brazo, lo arrojó fuera del recinto por el hueco donde antes supo estar la puerta.

— ¡Mushin! —Miroku bajó corriendo la escalera caracol. Dio un rápido vistazo a la escena y exclamó: — ¿Qué diablos pasó?

— ¡Inuyasha está en peligro! —Gritó el padre en respuesta, tendiéndole el báculo. — ¡Hay que ayudarlo cuanto antes!

La joven observó desde su refugio cómo ambos salían al exterior. Su corazón latía con tal intensidad que temía que fuera a desbocársele del pecho, llevando la adrenalina hasta cada parte de su cuerpo, El ruido de la contienda llegaba a sus oídos y, sin poder resistirse al morbo del combate, salió y se dirigió al exterior. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

* * *

Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos. Rogó que no los hubiera perdido, si seguía así gastaría todo su mísero sueldo mensual en esas porquerías que –a la larga-, terminarían matándola. Aunque por suerte pudo encontrarlos, así que se olvidó de sus quejas y encendió uno mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones a la par que alzaba la vista y sus ojos se chocaban con el Hiraikotsu, el arma milenaria que había pasado de primogénito a primogénito en su familia. Se hallaba colgado encima de la chimenea, ocupando casi toda la extensión de la sala con su longitud de más de dos metros. Había sido creado a partir de los huesos y las escamas de demonios poderosos y, además, había sido purificado por la mismísima Midoriko. Era tan glorioso y estaba tan fuera de su alcance.

Por más que entrenara y se perfeccionara sentía que el Hiraikotsu era demasiado para ella. Aún recordaba con un escalofrío de dolor la primera vez que se había atrevido a lanzarlo. Se estremeció involuntariamente y llevó una mano hacia su espalda, tanteando la profunda cicatriz que le rememoraría aquel momento para siempre.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó su celular, escabullido en todo el lío de porquerías que tenía en su bolsillo. Ni siquiera había tenido cinco minutos para revisar sus mensajes.

 _Sango: Perdóname. Con esto de la inundación estuve ocupada hasta recién. Algunos monstruos débiles e idiotas causaron estragos y me llevó tiempo exterminarlos. Suerte que mi jurisdicción no se extiende hasta la capital._

Esperó unos segundos, viendo que él estaba conectado y le estaba escribiendo.

 _Miroku: ¡A que no sabes lo que pasó! ¡Apareció Inuyasha aquí, en la iglesia de Mushin!_

 _Sango: ¿En serio?_

 _Miroku: ¡Sí! Aunque no es como me lo había imaginado, no detecto ni el más mínimo rastro de energía demoníaca en él._

 _Sango: Midoriko fue específica en la carta, se refería a la llegada de un híbrido. Quizás sea su día de debilidad y se vuelva humano por cierto período de tiempo. Cada uno reacciona diferente._

 _Miroku: Puede que tengas razón… perdona si no pude ir a verte antes, se habían inundado las vías y se canceló el servicio de trenes._

 _Sango: Está bien, de todos modos me llamaban de una punta a la otra para tratar de controlar el vandalismo demoníaco._

 _Miroku: Puf, estarás muy cansada entonces._

 _Sango: Físicamente sí, pero sigo con ánimos de pelear. No podré dormir con tanta adrenalina y eso que no tomé ni una gota de café._

 _Miroku: Sango, tienes que relajarte. Deja de ir al gimnasio algún día y deja que alguien más te ayude en tu tarea de exterminar monstruos. Sólo una vez. Te matará ser tan adicta a la adrenalina._

Apoyó su celular a un costado, harta de escuchar (y hasta leer) sermones. ¿Qué no veían Miroku y su padre que ahora quería relajarse? Estaba recostada en el sofá, fumando. Bueno, tenía que admitir que fumar era una forma de canalizar su ansiedad… además de las súbitas ganas de comer las galletitas que había comprado su padre el día anterior.

Vio que el móvil titilaba por un nuevo mensaje del joven. Lo ignoró, apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se dirigió a la cocina. Husmeó en las alacenas hasta encontrar el paquete producto de su súbito antojo. Lo abrió, volvió a recostarse en el sofá y empezó a comer.

Con un suave maullido de bienvenida, Kirara saltó sobre ella. Había permanecido oculta por el intenso aroma del cigarrillo que le aturdía, pero ahora se acurrucó en el estómago de la muchacha, recibiendo sus caricias y alguna que otra galletita.

Sango suspiró, resignada al sueño que no daba señales de aparecer y alzó el celular para leer el mensaje.

 _Miroku: SADNGHO VEN PWRONT! VEN CU ANT ANTEDS!_

Parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó de un salto en el sofá. Miroku jamás escribía con errores ortográficos (al contrario, se la pasaba corrigiéndolos), a menos que le temblara el pulso porque algo grave le estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Kirara, a la iglesia de Mushin, pronto!

La gata pegó un ágil brinco y corrió hacia el jardín lateral de la casa. Una vez fuera, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y su tamaño aumentó considerablemente hasta adquirir el de un gigantesco tigre dientes de sable.

Sango alzó la mirada hacia el Hiraikotsu, dudando si tomarlo o no. Al fin sacudió su cabeza y, sabiendo que cada segundo era vital, tomó su katana y salió corriendo al jardín. Deseó que con esta y con las otras armas que llevaba ocultas en su ropa sean suficientes. Si Miroku le pedía ayuda era porque había detectado algún aura demoníaca de gran envergadura.

De un brinco subió sobre Kirara, quien de inmediato montó vuelo, dejando atrás su hogar.

Tragó saliva. El sol brillaba con intensidad y las nubes se estaban despejando por completo. Era muy probable que más de una persona estuviera viendo a una tigresa voladora desde su ventana en aquel mismo momento. Maldijo por dentro pero no se permitió arrepentirse, la sensación de que algo malo le había ocurrido a él oprimía con fuerza su pecho.

—Aguanta, Miroku, pronto llegaremos.

* * *

 **Taráááááááááán! (Me tomé el trabajo de acentuar todas esas Á, aprécienlo (? )**

 **Aquí ya tienen el tercer capítulo. Disfrútenlo porque ando medio bloqueada con el capítulo 6 (el cual ya escribí tres veces y sigue sin conformarme... aunque siempre dicen que la cuarta es la vencida (? ) pero seguiré buscando la forma de que quede como me lo imagino... todo se complica tanto... (best spoiler evah)**

 **Ah, otro detalle! Ya aclaré que todos son más adultos y más maduros (claro que Inuyasha sigue siendo un cachito más infantil, pero sabe ser más mordaz), entonces también debo aclarar que los hice a todos un poco más fuertes. En el anime me molestaba un poco que Miroku sólo fuera útil por el kaazana o Sango sólo se volviera más fuerte en Kanketsu-hen por la mejora del Hiraikotsu... así que todos subieron unos levels (?) y son un poquito más fuertes, aunque con las mismas proporciones que del anime (osea, Sesshomaru sigue siendo el dios)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! No se olviden de dejarme un review para comentarle qué les pareció o para que decida comerme las manos y trabajar en un circo como la mujer muñón (?**

 _ **-Aguante Chaca-**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Se refregó los ojos ardientes por la carencia de descanso y dejó que un gran bostezo aflojara todo su cuerpo. Nunca había trabajado de noche y, si bien su labor era sencilla, aún no se había acostumbrado a los cambios de horarios.

Sin embargo admitía que el museo tenía su atractivo. Las galerías repletas de exposiciones antiguas y recreaciones de esqueletos de dinosaurios le hacían recordar a la película _"Una noche en el museo"_ que había visto junto con sus hijos apenas había obtenido aquel empleo. Incluso en sus momentos de mayor aburrimiento solía imaginarse que las exhibiciones habían cobrado vida y que él se volvería el protagonista de una increíble aventura.

Debido a la fuerte tormenta y, aunque la construcción del edificio fue meticulosa para evitar inundaciones, habían cubierto todas las muestras con grandes retazos de plástico opaco de hule para filtrar cualquier gotera. Aquel sería el segundo día que permanecería cerrado al público, por ende se sorprendió al escuchar un tremendo estruendo que hizo que saltara sobre su lugar. Si hubiera sido de noche ya estaría temblando y llamando a la policía, pero como ya había amanecido y pronto llegaría el director a relevarlo, se armó de valor y fue hasta allí.

Caminaba con parsimonia escuchando golpes que se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia contra alguna superficie de vidrio, probablemente de alguna de las exhibiciones. Alzó el rostro y, guiándose por las indicaciones, avanzó hacia la galería donde se exponían armas y reliquias milenarias, seguro de que era aquel el lugar donde provenía el barullo. Seguro que alguien se había metido y quería robar alguna de las piezas de inmenso valor que allí reposaban.

Ingresó de un brinco a la dicha sala, armado sólo con su linterna, aunque no tuvo que hacer uso de ella. Allí no había nadie pese a que los ruidos no habían cesado. Rebuscó entre los bultos y nada. Los golpes seguían sonando y no tenía idea de qué los producía… a menos que alguien estuviera oculto debajo de las gruesas capas de hule.

Se paró en frente de la exposición de dónde provenía el alboroto y, pasando por sobre la valla de restricción, tomó entre sus dedos una punta del retazo de plástico y tiró de él, revelando lo que se ocultaba debajo.

El generador de los golpes no era nada menos que la misma arma que se exhibía dentro de una vitrina de cristal: una gran espada guardada en una vaina vieja y maltrecha que se agitaba y chocaba contra los extremos del vidrio tratando de romperlo. Se quedó estupefacto, sin poder quitarle los ojos encima mientras trataba de darle una explicación lógica a aquel hecho.

De pronto, con un súbito tirón, la espada se desprendió de la vaina y salió disparada, astillando y pulverizando toda la urna. Él retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa y tropezó con la valla de seguridad, cayendo sentado pero sin despegar los ojos del arma, la cual sobrevoló toda la galería y, como si una mano invisible la sostuviera, fue a clavarse en el centro de la misma rebanando los mosaicos del suelo con su terrible filo. Allí permaneció quieta.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras se ponía de pie y la contemplaba. Recién en ese momento notó la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón, amenazando con desbocársele del pecho. Ahora sin la vaina podía apreciar su increíble belleza: la hoja era larga y resplandecía con un brillo metálico tan pulcro que reflejaba como un espejo. El mango era grueso y, en el extremo, poseía una gigantesca joya plateada que relucía en conjunto con la espada. Era magnífica.

No supo cuándo fue que sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta ella, pero poco le importó. Era tan soberbia que no pudo resistirse a la tentación de querer tomarla; además de que algo en su pecho le aseguraba de que era la llave hacia la aventura que tanto había deseado apenas había entrado al museo y visto aquella película. ¡Debía tomarla cuanto antes!

Todo el mundo exterior pareció dejar de existir mientras acortaba el trecho que le separaba con el arma. Quizás si ésta no hubiera excitado tan fácilmente su alma habría escuchado una vocecita aguda proveniente de la vieja vaina que había quedado sepultada debajo del polvo de los cristales, previniéndole que no osara empuñarla…

Se detuvo frente a ella. Extendió su brazo derecho y, antes de siquiera tocar el mango, vio cómo salían de éste unos pequeños tentáculos que se hundieron en su carne y fueron introduciéndose por sus venas, recorriendo toda su extremidad y esparciéndose por cada fibra de su organismo. Quiso gritar y alejarse, mas el dolor y el pánico era tal que no pudo moverse; además de que él ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo.

La espada se aferró por sí sola a él, tomando el control mientras devoraba su alma y todo su interior. ¡Por eso le gustaban más los humanos! Eran mucho más corrompibles, no como ese desgraciado de Inu No Taisho a quién nunca pudo dominar. Pero luego de siglos de infernal espera, ahora poseía un cuerpo físico y pondría en marcha su plan.

Tanteó sus nuevas extremidades y estiró sus músculos para luego largarse de allí, ignorando la vocecita aguda que seguía gritándole desde los restos de la vitrina.

— ¡Vuelve! ¡No perteneces a este mundo, no te atrevas a involucrarte en él, espada del demonio! —La vieja vaina resplandeció y se desmaterializó hasta adquirir la forma de un viejo de barba larga y canosa que medía cerca de cincuenta centímetros de estatura. — ¡Maldito!

El pequeño anciano se escurrió entre los restos del vidrio y salió de la galería. Debía encontrar pronto la salida de aquel museo y encontrar a los hijos de su amo, los únicos que podrían salvar al mundo del mal que acababa de desatarse.

* * *

Inuyasha salió disparado contra uno de los postes de luz con tanta fuerza que, en el impacto logró inclinarlo, torciéndolo de forma tal que se desprendieron los cables de este. Pese a la violenta colisión el híbrido se reincorporó pronto y justo a tiempo para esquivar el látigo de luz que silbó en el aire y rebanó el mástil.

Ahora que había trasladado la batalla al exterior poco le importaba si, al blandir su fusta en su afán de atacar, terminaba cercenando algún vehículo, otro poste de luz o el mismo asfalto. Inclusive Inuyasha había ganado más espacio para moverse, aunque había reemplazado sus intentos de atacarlo por intentos de esquivarlo, lo cual empezaba a dificultarse debido a la gran velocidad de su contrincante.

—Ya me tienes harto, Inuyasha —murmuró con el ceño fruncido. — Ahórrame todo este circo y entrégame la espada.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Brincó hacia atrás para esquivar un latigazo y se permitió sonreír. — Ya me parecía raro que mi ilustre hermano se tomara algo de su valioso tiempo para darme semejante acogida después de quinientos años. —Se detuvo unos segundos a un costado para recuperar algo de aire. Los golpes y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en él. — ¡Feh! Pero lamento despreciarte diciéndote que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sé que es un imposible para ti, pero deja de ser imbécil y entrégamela por las buenas. —Volvió a alzar la fusta y la descargó contra él, obligándolo a moverse. — Estás muy empecinado en que te mate y muy lentamente.

— ¿No oíste o qué? Te dije que no sé de qué mierda hablas. —Bramó mientras veía cómo el ceño de Sesshomaru se fruncía aún más (increíble, pero aquello era posible) y, con una sorprendente velocidad, se aproximó hasta él y comenzó a lanzarle zarpazos.

— ¡A ti te dejó la espada, bastardo! —Sus ataques eran raudos y certeros, requiriéndole mucho esfuerzo a Inuyasha para eludirlos. Sobretodo siendo conocedor del letal veneno que podía llegar a infectar aquellas garras.

Con el corazón atorado en la garganta, Kagome se asomó desde el gran hueco donde antes estaba la puerta de la iglesia y contempló el combate. Mushin se había quedado a unos pocos pasos de ella pero Miroku avanzaba sin temor alguno y lanzando varios pergaminos mágicos que obligaron al demonio a detenerse un momento para destazarlos en pleno vuelo con el látigo de luz. Aprovechando aquellos valiosos segundos, Inuyasha retrocedió y se puso en guardia con las zarpas en alto.

— ¡No te metas en esto, monje! —Le aconsejó, viendo la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su hermano.

—Señor, usted está atentando contra los artículos primero y vigésimo tercero del Tratado Mundial de Paz Demoníaco-Humano, —anunció con voz solemne, ignorando la advertencia— los cuales estipulan que ninguna raza tiene permitido la agresión, en cualquiera de sus formas, hacia otra raza; y que está terminantemente prohibido la exhibición pública de-

Tuvo que detenerse para alzar su báculo y bloquear un latigazo que le había lanzado Sesshomaru para hacerlo callar. Ya se estaba hartando de tanta cháchara.

—No trates de interponerte, monje, no debes inmiscuirte en el cálido reencuentro de dos hermanos —le volvió a advertir el híbrido, haciendo tronar sus dedos y sin despegar su vista de su oponente.

El demonio observó a ambos al mismo tiempo, uno ubicado a su costado derecho y el otro en el izquierdo. Soltó un bufido de fastidio al comprobar que perdería más tiempo en darle una lección al idiota que se resistía y otra al idiota que se metía donde nadie lo había llamado.

Inuyasha se lanzó contra él con las garras en alto, esta vez concentrando sus zarpazos en zonas más precisas y con mayor intensidad, obligando a su adversario a esquivarlo y retroceder. Miroku aprovechó aquella oportunidad para tratar de acorralarlo entre ambos fuegos, arrojándose contra él y soltando mandobles con el báculo.

Pese al constante acoso que recibía de ambos, Sesshomaru no daba muestra alguna de que esquivarlos le resultara dificultoso. Su rostro permanecía impasible y sus movimientos eran sencillos, exasperando a sus oponentes. Cuando se hartó de eludir ataques tan torpes lanzó un latigazo contra Miroku que, al bloquearlo con el cayado, lo arrastró unos metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto; y con una impresionante velocidad esquivó un zarpazo de Inuyasha y le estrelló su puño en el estómago, lanzándolo lejos.

Éste colisionó contra los restos de un vehículo que ya había sufrido las consecuencias de la reyerta. Trató de incorporarse al instante, pero aquel golpe había sido tan violento que le había arrebatado el aire de sus pulmones, aturdiéndolo. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y, por más que les ordenara moverse cuando vio al demonio acercándose a él, no le reaccionaban.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaron con fuerza, deseosas de salir corriendo y ayudarlo. Pero, ¿qué diablos podría hacer contra aquel sujeto? Apenas podía distinguir lo que ocurría en la lucha debido a su inhumana velocidad, no tenía idea de qué haría cuando tuviera que enfrentarlo… no obstante, prefería arriesgarse antes que permanecer un minuto más como testigo pasivo en tal morboso espectáculo. Así fue cómo, tragándose su sentido común, salió de su escondite y se lanzó a toda marcha hacia el campo de batalla. Pasó rauda por al lado de Mushin, quién por más que le advirtiera y tratara de alcanzarla, no pudo hacerla retroceder.

Miroku había vuelto a la carga, asestando mandobles con su báculo y logrando que Sesshomaru se alejara de Inuyasha. Éste, gracias a aquellos segundos de respiro, pudo incorporarse y volver a la pelea.

Como un acuerdo tácito, recurrieron a la misma táctica de antes, posicionándose en los costados del demonio para acorralarlo entre los ataques de ambos. Éste los dejó hacer, evadiendo los golpes mientras pensaba en la forma más rápida de separarlos, humillarlos y matarlos.

Justo en aquel momento entró Kagome a escena, corriendo hasta dónde se encontraban y deteniéndose a unos pocos metros, aturdida por la situación.

— ¡Kagome, lárgate de aquí! —Exclamó Miroku, notando su súbita aparición por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡VETE, IDIOTA! —Rugió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru aprovechó aquella pequeña distracción de ambos para escurrirse de las garras del híbrido y volver a atacar su estómago, esta vez hundiéndole las garras y perforando su piel. Éste aulló de dolor y cayó hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al vientre, sintiendo la sangre que manaba y cómo el veneno ingresaba rápidamente a su organismo, irritando y sofocando su herida. El demonio volteó dispuesto a arremeter de la misma forma contra el joven cuando se detuvo en seco, inmóvil por completo. Miroku, sorprendido por aquella actitud, retrocedió y se mantuvo en guardia, aunque ningún ataque le llegó.

Un aroma intenso había llegado a las fosas nasales de Sesshomaru, accediendo a su memoria olfativa y rememorándole a… ¡Diablos, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no lo recordaba! Aspiró un poco más y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven que, en una actitud temeraria y estúpida, había corrido para quedarse allí clavada en su lugar. Ella era la que despedía aquella esencia tan malditamente familiar.

¿Acaso era…?

Tan abstraído estaba que no se percató de otro olor más sutil que se aproximaba a mayor velocidad. Parpadeó varias veces y retrocedió de un brinco con gran agilidad, aunque demasiado tarde, ya que una cuchilla surcó el aire y rozó su rodilla, rasgando su piel.

Kagome no cabía en sí de la sorpresa cuando, luego de la aterradora mirada que le dedicara el demonio, vio cómo un gigantesco tigre volador aterrizaba enfrente suyo, a centímetros de donde se encontraba. Una joven bajó de su lomo y le dirigió una rápida mirada al campo de batalla.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de suicidarte, prueba dándote un tiro, es más eficaz y quizás menos doloroso. —Ni siquiera volteó a verla, sólo desmontó del gran felino y desenvainó una katana, adelantándose unos pasos hacia Sesshomaru.

Las piernas de Kagome se aflojaron y cayó al suelo sentada. Pese al inmenso cuerpo de la tigresa que bloqueaba su visión, notó que aquella muchacha surgida de la nada aparentaba unos veinticinco años, de largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta. Vestía una remera negra y unos leggins del mismo color, ceñidos a sus curvas bien definidas por el entrenamiento, además de una chaqueta marrón gastada. Llevaba un sutil sombreado rosa sobre sus párpados, resaltando la belleza de su rostro.

—Señor Sesshomaru, veo que ninguna negociación es válida con usted. —Con actitud relajada, apoyó la katana sobre su hombro mientras echaba un vistazo a los heridos: Miroku se acercó a su lado e Inuyasha permanecía a un costado, inmóvil por la herida y el veneno que manaba en sus venas. — Creí que después de volar en pedazos el territorio de Shishinki y desmembrarlo habíamos hecho un pacto: no más altercados públicos por un año si yo recurría a mis contactos y le entregaba la custodia de aquella niña.

El demonio no le respondió, impasible ante la postura amenazante de la mujer que había aparecido de pronto. Aún se hallaba sorprendido, él nunca había bajado la guardia en ningún combate y aquel raspón, si bien era una herida insignificante, fue hecho con una cuchilla purificada con poderes espirituales; por ende ahora sentía como un intenso ardor abarcaba toda su rodilla y se extendía por la pierna. Se maldijo por dentro, se había dejado envenenar como un cachorro y, dejando de lado el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, sabía que perdería la normal movilidad de su extremidad.

Les dio la espalda de pronto y todo su cuerpo se envolvió en un haz de luz, desmaterializándose y desapareciendo a una velocidad increíble, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Cuando se hubo esfumado, Kagome pudo sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba con violencia por todo su cuerpo y cómo se esforzaba en respirar profundo para bajar la sobredosis de adrenalina que tenía encima. Hacía unas pocas horas se había enterado de la existencia de los demonios y después fueron ocurriendo hechos cada vez más bizarros… hasta llegar al punto de que ella, como una idiota, había corrido hasta allí creyendo que podría servir para algo. Aunque tan mal no le había ido ya que había distraído (sólo Dios sabía cómo) a aquel demonio unos segundos.

Miroku, Mushin y la joven fueron a socorrer a Inuyasha, quién no había podido levantarse por el veneno que agarrotaba sus músculos, además de la profunda herida en su vientre. Aun así no permitió que alguien lo ayudara a levantarse y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo hizo por sus propios medios.

—No te muevas mucho, recibiste un gran daño. —Le advirtió el joven.

— ¡Feh! ¡He recibido heridas mucho peores de Sesshomaru! Hasta podría asegurarte de que hoy estaba de buen humor, su veneno ya me tendría agonizando si hubiera querido matarme, pero se ve que sólo quiso inmovilizarme. —Bufó, rechazando cualquier tentativa de ayuda. — Mi cuerpo lo asimilará en unas horas y eliminará todo rastro que quede.

—Sango, no sé qué habría sido de nosotros si tú no hubieras aparecido. —Miroku apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, soltando un suspiro. — Suerte que sabes lidiar con demonios de aquella índole.

—Mneh, lo que realmente logró convencerlo de retirarse fue la herida que logré causarle con la cuchilla. —Se acercó al lugar donde había caído ésta y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. — Nunca había podido herirlo pero se distrajo lo suficiente como para rasguñarlo y hacerlo retroceder.

Recién allí recordaron a Kagome y se voltearon a verla. Seguía sentada en el suelo, con una mano apoyada sobre el lomo de la tigresa, la cual lamía su rostro para que reaccionara. Tenía la mirada perdida y nebulosa debido al súbito descenso de presión que sufrió cuando los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo bajaron. Sentía toda su complexión empapada de sudor y sus ojeras se acentuaban con la gran palidez que presentaba.

Se acercaron hacia ella temiendo que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento, pero Inuyasha se les adelantó y rugió:

— ¡Serás imbécil, niña! ¿Por qué diablos te metiste y nos entorpeciste? ¡Por tu maldita culpa nos distrajimos!

—Cálmate, ¿no ves que la muchacha se desmayará en cualquier momento? —Intercedió Mushin, pero luego imitó su accionar: — Aunque es cierto, ¿por qué hiciste aquello? Pudo habernos costado la vida a todos.

—No pude… no pude quedarme quieta… —repuso la aludida, con un hilo de voz. Sus oídos habían comenzado a emitir un agudo pitido y sus mareos se intensificaron. — Quiero… quiero ir a mi casa… no quiero estar más aquí… mi casa…

—Tranquila, Kirara y yo te llevaremos. —Sango se acuclilló a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a subirse sobre la tigresa. — Confío en que no le temes a las alturas… y que no tendrás problema si Kirara devora a alguna que otra paloma en pleno vuelo…

—Espera, Kagome, necesito que me pases tu número de celular. —Ambas jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y observaron a Miroku, la una aturdida y la otra con un centelleo de rabia en los ojos. — Comprenderás que te hemos involucrado en todo esto por alguna razón y, en cuanto te sientas mejor, queremos contactarnos contigo.

Sin muchos ánimos para decir nada, se limitó a extenderle el móvil al joven y dejó que éste agendara su número. Luego se lo devolvió y Mushin, después de ir y venir de la iglesia, le entregó su mochila.

—Duerme y mejórate, Kagome —le desearon.

Ella sólo tuvo fuerzas para sonreírles. Le dedicó una mirada a cada uno y se detuvo en Inuyasha, quien permaneció en silencio con una expresión de fastidio hacia ella. ¿Acaso siempre estaba enojado o qué?

Sango montó frente suyo y, con un hilillo de voz le indicó dónde vivía. Al momento la tigresa alzó vuelo, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Apenas guardaba recuerdos de aquel viaje. Había sido tan rápido y ella se sentía tan enferma que hubiera asegurado que nunca había ocurrido y que, en realidad, se había materializado de pronto en su puerta. Pero lo que sí recordaba era cuando la joven la depositó en su hogar y se marchó. Luego cuando entró a su morada y fue recibida con abrazos de parte de su madre y su abuelo quienes, al ver su estado delicado, la acompañaron hasta su cuarto y cerraron su ventana para evitar el paso del sol, así ella podría dormir todo lo que necesitaba. Se durmió casi al instante.

* * *

 **Tarááááááán! Nuevo capítulo!**

 **No hay mucho para aclarar al respecto, creo que todo fue dicho en los anteriores... aunque, si viste la tercer película de Inuyasha, ya habrás adivinado qué es lo que ocurre más o menos en la primer escena (si no la viste hazlo cuanto antes, es la mejor de todas las películas)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, deja tu review para comentarme si te gustó o si prefieres que deje de escribir para dedicarme a la bibliotecnología (?**

 **Gracias por pasar!**

 _ **-Aguante Chaca-**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Ingresó a su residencia de la misma forma que había salido, por uno de los grandes ventanales de su despacho. El haz de luz blanca fue extinguiéndose poco a poco y el cuerpo de Sesshomaru volvió a materializarse como tal.

Alzó la mirada hacia su soberbio sofá de pana escarlata y notó que ella aún permanecía allí sentada, exactamente en la misma posición que hacía varias horas atrás. La única diferencia radicaba en la niña que dormitaba sobre su regazo y el pequeño sirviente demonio que roncaba en el suelo. Seguro que el idiota se había caído y aún así ni se había despertado.

Caminó hasta su sillón, aunque una profunda punzada de dolor ascendió por toda su pierna, obligándole a detenerse. Por suerte había aprendido a reprimir cualquier sentimiento y sensación que lo invadiera, manteniendo el rostro impasible pese a que sólo estaba ella observándolo. Inspiró profundo y caminó unos pasos sin apoyar aquella extremidad, con una leve cojera casi imperceptible, hasta que logró rodear el escritorio y dejarse caer sobre su asiento.

Maldita fuera aquella exterminadora por portar aquellas armas centenarias que habían sido purificadas por Midoriko. Claro que, por muy fuerte que haya sido aquella sacerdotisa, necesitaba más que un simple rasguño para matarlo… pero si el poder espiritual seguía haciendo estragos en su organismo su pierna se gangrenaría, volviéndola inútil por completo. ¡Maldita fuera! Y maldita fuera aquella niña que se había metido en la pelea para nada y lo había distraído con su olor… aquel olor tan característico a la mismísima Midoriko, entremezclado con otra esencia que también le resultaba familiar. Seguro que ella también sería una sacerdotisa.

—Jaken —el tono grave e irritado de su voz retumbó por todo el salón haciendo que el aludido se despertara de golpe y saltara sobre su lugar. — Lleva a Rin a su habitación.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, observó aturdido a su amo, dudando si saludarle con el típico "Buen día, amo Sesshomaru" pero reculó al ver el semblante particularmente enfadado de éste y, procurando no despertar a la niña, la cargó como pudo sobre su espalda y se la llevó de aquel lugar.

Apenas escuchó cerrarse la puerta, la mujer pelirroja se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta él. Quiso intercambiar una mirada pero notó que éste había desviado su vista hacia algún punto del horizonte que le mostraba el ventanal, despreciándola con su fría indiferencia. No obstante, ella sabía que había nacido para él y, aunque quisiera, no podía ignorar su dolor: por más que Sesshomaru se esforzara en permanecer insensible y tranquilo, sentía cómo su organismo sufría por el venenoso poder espiritual humano.

Se acuclilló ante él y extendió su mano hasta tocar el rasguño. Pese a los retazos del pantalón que colgaban en el medio, su poder brotó y curó de inmediato aquella herida. Él jamás lo admitiría, pero una embriagadora sensación de alivio colmó su cuerpo cuando sintió cómo aquella ponzoña era eliminada en su totalidad, suprimiendo todo rastro de dolor y recuperando la normal movilidad de su pierna. Por un momento se preguntó si Rin había sentido aquella paz abrumadora cuando fue revivida… quizás eso explicaría la inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción que le dedicó en el mismo momento que su corazón volvió a latir.

Con gran pesar ella apartó su mano. Sólo cuando sentía el contacto directo con Sesshomaru podía hacer uso de sus poderes, y sólo en aquellos segundos podía sentir cómo el amor, uno de los pocos sentimientos con los cuales había sido dotada, resonaba en todo su ser. Sólo en esos momentos se sentía completa. Pese a que aquel era su único motivo de existencia, no quiso arriesgarse a que su amo le tomara aún más aprensión e, incorporándose, volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar en el sofá en el cual se encontrara antes.

Con mucha sutileza, él movió su pierna, satisfecho con el resultado. Nunca confesaría lo valioso que era aquel poder aunque ella misma fuere quién le había entregado a Rin, el ser que más apreciaba; después de todo, eso no le quitaba lo incompetente que era y el hecho de que su padre realmente debía haberlo odiado para entregársela, siempre beneficiando al repulsivo bastardo de Inuyasha.

Mientras su mirada divagaba por el jardín comprendió que, si aquel imbécil había reaparecido, significaba que era verdad que el mundo se hallaba al borde del colapso. Eso explicaba las terribles inundaciones y el maremoto que había surgido como por arte de magia en la capital. Ahora, tal como decía la carta, el caos había amainado aunque no pasarían muchos días sin que éste volviera a desatarse. Y, claro, no podía confiar en el imbécil de Inuyasha para solucionarlo.

El supuesto demonio causante de todo aquello se escondía en alguna parte pero, ¿por qué ser tan idiota como para viajar en las líneas de tiempo y espacio y destruir todo rastro del planeta? Ah, eso es algo que averiguaría y cuando antes. La cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado y sabía que ningún poder lograría retenerla un solo segundo. Debía apresurarse.

* * *

El ronco ronroneo de la motocicleta acompañaba sus pensamientos, los cuales no habían dejado de saltar de una punta a la otra, igual que él mismo. Ya había recorrido muchos kilómetros y parado en más de diez iglesias pero aún así no encontraba rastro alguno de Inuyasha. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera aparecido por la capital ya que, en una de las estaciones donde se había detenido a cargar gasolina, vio que transmitían noticias respecto al caos generado por el temporal: se habían evacuado a los ciudadanos y, mientras buscaban a la gran cantidad de desaparecidos, habían cerrado todas las entradas a la metrópoli. Además habían cancelado todos los servicios de electricidad para evitar incendios y electrocuciones, a parte de los edificios que fueron severamente dañados por el maremoto y corrían riesgo de derrumbe.

El pecho se le contrajo de súbito al imaginarse a Inuyasha allí varado, confundido y aturdido en una ciudad abandonada y en completo caos. Se sonrió, descubriendo cómo los sentimientos volvían a embargarlo luego de siglos de insensibilidad. Era agradable volver a sentirlos.

Se desvió de la carretera y se detuvo en la primera estación que encontró. Mientras esperaba que le cargaran el tanque de gasolina, entró a la pequeña tienda del lugar y, pidiendo un café por mera cortesía (ya que nunca tuvo necesidad alguna de comer ni beber), se sentó en un banco y alzó la mirada hacia la pequeña televisión que, pese a las interferencias que sufría, trataba de anunciar las últimas noticias:

—… entre otras **_(interferencia)_** , la iglesia de la localidad de **_(interferencia)_** ubicada en **_(interferencia)_** , sufrió un violento ataque. El portón **_(interferencia)_** brutalmente destruido y los vehículos próximos **_(interferencia)_** grandes daños. Se cree que **_(interferencia)_** o bandas criminales atacaron el templo aunque **_(interferencia)_** no hubiera rastro alguno de la maquinaria utilizada…

Sus dedos estrujaron el vasito de plástico que contenía el café pedido y sólo se percató cuando sintió el líquido caliente escurriéndose por su mano. Pese a la nublosa y confusa imagen, pudo vislumbrar la susodicha iglesia y el gigantesco boquete donde antes se suponía estaría el portón. ¿Cómo los vecinos no se habían percatado del perjuicio si realmente hubiera sido hecho por alguna máquina? Conocía esos inmensos aparatos de metal y sabía que se caracterizaban por el infernal alboroto que ocasionaban.

Se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia la motocicleta. Aquel era el tipo de indicio que andaba buscando, estaba seguro que allí era donde había aparecido Inuyasha. Encendió el motor y éste le contestó con un fuerte ronquido, preparado para la travesía. La localidad que habían nombrado en el noticiero distaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, así que debía darse prisa.

La pequeña televisión continuó anunciando:

—… el museo **_(interferencia)_** asaltado. Se robaron la **_(interferencia)_** de más de setecientos siglos de **_(interferencia)_**. Se cree que **_(interferencia)_** desaparecido vigilante nocturno **_(interferencia)_** culpable…

* * *

Kagome se revolvió entre las sábanas, incómoda y sudorosa. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos hinchados por el exceso de sueño y, de un manotazo, se quitó de encima todas las sábanas que la cubrían, notando que aún llevaba puestas la camisa y la falda del uniforme.

La habitación estaba cerrada de forma hermética, sofocándola por la falta de oxígeno y el fuerte hedor de su sudor. Se puso de pie y, tambaleándose por la carencia de fuerzas, abrió su ventana. La corriente de frío aire fresco golpeó su rostro, aunque aún más lo fue la realidad que tenía en frente: era completamente de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido y por qué nadie la había despertado?

Volteó hacia la mesita junto a su cama y allí encontró su celular. Marcaba las 00:35.

¿Tanto tiempo había dormido? Corroboró con el internet si su móvil no le estaba engañando y, luego de comprobar la verdad, notó que hacía unas horas había recibido un mensaje de un número que no recordaba haber agendado:

 _Miroku: ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kagome? Por favor, respóndeme en cuanto leas este mensaje._

¡Ahora recordaba todo! Aquellas imágenes borrosas que componían sus bizarros sueños no eran otra cosa que recuerdos de las situaciones aún más bizarras que había vivido. La noche pasada en la iglesia, el joven con orejas de perro, la carta de la sacerdotisa muerta, el demonio que los había atacado y la chica que parecía motociclista pero que en vez de tener una motocicleta montaba una enorme tigresa voladora, volvieron a su mente.

 _Kagome: ya esoy espierta, pasa algo?_

Reparó en que hacía casi dos horas que Miroku le había escrito así que, mientras esperaba que le respondiera, dejó el celular en la cama y salió de la habitación para meterse en el baño. Arrojó su ropa al cesto de ropa sucia y se colocó debajo de la regadera, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua fresca cayendo sobre su pegajoso cuerpo. ¡Qué delicioso que se sentía!

A la par que se higienizaba terminó de rememorar todo lo que había acontecido, especialmente el momento en que el demonio se marchó y su presión arterial cayó en picada. Recordó aquel estado agónico previo a un desmayo y, como manchas borrosas, cómo su familia la había recibido y la habían colocado en su cama. Seguro habían decidido dejarla descansar todo lo que fuera necesario para que se recuperara.

Cuando terminó cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, secando su cuerpo con una toalla y envolviendo su cabello en otra. Se puso ropa interior limpia y volvió a su habitación, sin importarle si Sota o su abuelo la veían ya que la casa tenía todas las luces apagadas, señal inequívoca de que todos dormían.

Se encerró en su cuarto y cerró la ventana cuando sintió que ya se había ventilado por completo. Se vistió con unos pantalones holgados y una musculosa que sólo usaba en su casa debido a lo gastada y agujereada que estaba. Mientras secaba su cabello notó que la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba debido a un nuevo mensaje recibido. Lo tomó y leyó:

 _Miroku: Se escribe "estoy" y "despierta"… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Necesitamos hablar cuanto antes._

 _Kagome: stoy medo dormida, no me exigas con la ortografía… después de de descanzar más de 12 hs me siento mejor, gracias. Qué es tan urgente?_

 _Miroku: "Estaba", "medio", "exijas" y "descansar", ¿no te corrigen esos errores en la secundaria?... Cuestión: no sé si estabas enterada de que, hace un par de horas, Mushin celebraba consejo con varios ministros religiosos para decidir cómo solucionar la inminente destrucción del mundo…_

 _Kagome: nos lo comntó a Inuyasha y a mí en algún momnto._

 _Miroku: "Comentó" y "momento"_

 _Kagome: Ya deja de correjir mis errores._

 _Miroku: es "corregir" y no puedo evitarlo, me haces sangrar los ojos… en fin, al parecer se ha comunicado conmigo para comentarme que la reunión se ha vuelto un completo caos y será mejor que yo esté presente._

 _Kagome: bien por voz, pero y yo qué?_

 _Miroku: "Vos"_

 _Kagome: basta, en serio, es insoportable_

 _Miroku: Gracias, me lo dicen seguido. Cuestión, necesito que alguien se quede cuidando a Inuyasha… y eres la única opción que tengo._

 _Kagome: … hes una broma, no?_

 _Miroku: "Es" y no. No puedo dejarlo solo en mi departamento. Lo llevé allí luego de la destrucción de la iglesia y, cuando lo dejé cinco minutos solo, estaba gritándole a la televisión y amenazándola con destruirla. Sólo imagínate si lo dejo varias horas solo._

 _Kagome: stas loko si piensas ke voy a ir a tu departamento a cuidarlo y a esta hora._

 _Miroku: "Estás", "loco" y "que"_

 _Kagome: sigue corrigiéndome, te estás comprando una rotunda negativa._

 _Miroku: ¿ves? ¡Escribiste toda una oración sin equivocarte! Pero en serio, no te pido que vengas, sino que lo albergues en tu casa hasta que el consejo haya terminado._

 _Kagome: estás loco, no eran ustedes los ke decían que nadie devía enterarse de la eccistensia de los demonios? Cómo crees que reacionaría mi familia al ver a un tipo con orejas de prro?_

 _Miroku: Acabas de empalar a todos los trabajadores de la Real Academia Española. Se escribe "que", "debía", "existencia", "reaccionaría" y "perro"… puedes taparle las orejas con algo y decir que es algún otaku compañero tuyo con el que estás saliendo o algo así… ¡por favor!_

 _Kagome: y la chica motociclista qué? No pensaste en ella?_

 _Miroku: ¿Motociclista?... ¡Ah, te refieres a Sango! Escucha, ella es una oficial de policía perteneciente al departamento de criminología: es una de las pocas personas allí conocedoras de la existencia de los demonios y se dedica a exterminar a aquellos que violen el Tratado Mundial de Paz Demoníaco-Humano… vive ocupada y en cualquier momento podría salir corriendo de la casa para atender alguna urgencia, dejando a Inuyasha solo._

 _Kagome: en serio soy la única opción?_

 _Miroku: Créeme, incluso traté de contactar al padre de Sango ya que ambos viven juntos pero no he podido rastrearlo. No está en casa._

 _Kagome: mierda. De acuerdo, tráelo, pero si llego a tener algún problema con él, lo voy a echar a que duerma en el jardín como el perro que nunca tuve._

 _Miroku: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Te debo una, Kagome. Calculo que no tardará mucho en llegar…_

 _Kagome: eh? Y cómo sabe la dirección de mi ksa?_

 _Miroku: "Casa"… cuando le comuniqué que tú eras la única opción, y después de que hubiera rezongado un rato, dijo algo como que tu molesto olor estaba por todos lados y que, para su desgracia, podría encontrarte doquiera que estés._

 _Kagome: qué alagador._

 _Miroku: "Halagador"_

 _Kagome: sigue así y harás que me retracte… sé que serán las horas más fastidiosas de mi vida._

 _Miroku: Por eso vuelvo a agradecerte. ¡No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti!_

Arrojó el celular encima de la cama y soltó un bufido de resignación. No era como si toda aquella situación tan sobrenatural no despertara entusiasmo en ella, sino todo lo contrario, ¿a quién no le gustaría verse envuelto en alguna aventura de tal envergadura?... Pero nunca había imaginado la magnitud del mal que ocasionaban, como cuando recordó a la periodista y al camarógrafo que fueron arrastrados por el insólito tornado de agua en plena capital o el demonio que había atacado con ferocidad a Inuyasha. Se corría verdadero riesgo de muerte… y de ser así, significaba que era cierto que el planeta estaba en cuenta regresiva para autodestruirse. El panorama no era alentador.

De pronto se oyeron unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta principal de la casa, los cuales retumbaron por todas las paredes. Kagome saltó de la cama, volvió a envolver su cabello en la toalla (no vaya a ser que encima se resfríe), corrió escaleras abajo, y abrió de un tirón la entrada.

— ¿Por qué no golpeas con un poco más de fuerza, eh? —Gruñó, fulminando con la mirada el puño en el aire de Inuyasha dispuesto a insistir en el llamado, logrando que lo retraiga. — Un poco más y derribas la puerta.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —Repuso éste, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho. — Al parecer en esta época no existe la cortesía.

—No estoy de humor para el sarcasmo, —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar— lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Mi familia está durmiendo y aún no sé cómo explicarles que tengo un híbrido en la casa.

— ¿Kagome? —La voz adormilada de su madre la llamó escaleras arriba. — Kagome, ¿quién ha golpeado la puerta?

Escuchó cómo, sin esperar respuesta, bajaba los escalones. Pensando con rapidez, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la arrojó encima de la de él, cubriendo sus orejas antes de que ella llegara hasta abajo.

— ¿Quié-

—Mamá, él es Inuyasha, un amigo… —puso una mano sobre el hombro de éste para sonar convincente, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de su parte. — Le ofrecí quedarse a dormir aquí porque… ¡mañana tiene un evento de anime, sí! Y como es aquí cerca le ofrecí que venga…

— ¿Evento de anime? Bueno, está bien —Lo observó de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro. Luego soltó un suspiro (el primer chico que llevaba a la casa y así de rarito era) y volvió a subir los escalones, pero antes de volver a su habitación se volteó y, con voz de trueno, exclamó: — No hay preservativos en la casa, así que NADA de sexo, ¿entendieron? Además queremos dormir.

Sin esperar devolución alguna, se internó en su cuarto, ignorando la mueca de turbación y desconcierto en la cara del híbrido. Kagome sólo se limitó a suspirar de alivio cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse.

—Disculpa —le quitó la toalla húmeda de la cabeza y se la enrolló en su propio cuello— mi mamá… bueno, digamos que malpensó la situación, pero… —él alzó una mano, dando a entender que no quería hablar de aquello y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. — ¿Quieres comer algo? Mientras no alcemos la voz ella no tendrá necesidad de volver a bajar…

— ¿Comida de esta época? —De no ser porque el estómago le crujía de hambre habría negado de forma rotunda. Si la sola idea de ir a aquella casa le había molestado, ahora el malhumor brotaba de sus poros. Pero se contuvo y suspiró: —De acuerdo, pero sólo espero que no tenga ese olor tan desagradable que tiene esta época.

— ¿Esta época tiene un olor en particular? —preguntó Kagome, caminando hacia la cocina seguida de cerca por él.

—Sí, y muy desagradable. —Ella le indicó una silla y él tomó asiento, apoyándose en la mesa que tenía enfrente. — Hay mucho menos aire respirable y, en cambio, hay un vaho apestoso y tóxico tan fuerte que me marea… —apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos— como un humo ponzoñoso que largan todas esas carrozas de acero.

—Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres, —alzó una gran cacerola con agua y la apoyó sobre el fuego de una de las hornallas— eso se llama smog, pero todos aquí estamos acostumbrados ya que no nos queda otra. —Se dio la vuelta hacia él y se apoyó contra la mesada— Aunque calculo que para alguien con el olfato sensible como un híbrido como tú es más comp-

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? —Exclamó él de pronto, con el ceño fruncido y conteniéndose de descargar un puñetazo sobre la mesa. — Sabes mi maldito nombre, llámame por tal.

—Pero, ¿por qué te enfadas? —Parpadeó, sorprendida. — ¿Acaso no eres un híbrido?

Vio cómo presionaba sus puños y luego, murmurándose a sí mismo palabras inteligibles, trataba de relajarse.

—Aún… aún no me acostumbro a esta época, ¿sí? Sango y Miroku me estuvieron explicando algunas cosas sobre ese tal tratado de paz y bla bla bla… —suspiró y la miró a los ojos durante unos fugaces segundos. — Lo siento.

— Espera, espera, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿quieres explicarte?

—Pues… en mi época no era como ahora, antes era como una maldición ser un híbrido… —apoyó su mano derecha sobre la mesa, repiqueteando las uñas de sus garras sobre la madera. — Los humanos te persiguen con azadones y antorchas para matarte, y los demonios te dan caza sin descanso para destrozarte casi como si su vida dependiera de tu propia muerte. —Exhaló un suspiro afligido. — Ser híbrido es una condena y el peor insulto de todos.

— ¿En serio? —Volteó rápido al escuchar el agua hervir y vacío dentro todo el contenido de un paquete de fideos. Luego se volvió hacia él: — Perdón, no tenía intención de ofenderte.

—Está bien, después de todo, Miroku y Sango me explicaron que en esta época los híbridos no corren tanto riesgo y, si algún demonio atenta contra la vida de alguno, paga con su muerte. —Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en un amague de sonrisa. — ¡Feh! Es la primer cosa buena que encuentro aquí.

—Me alegro mucho de que sea así, pero insisto que en serio no quise insultarte, —de forma involuntaria se llevó una mano hacia el pecho— es que como sólo me has llamado "Kikyo" o "niña", creí que lo justo era omitir tu nombre y llamarte de otra forma… sólo que no pensé que fuera una ofensa de aquella índole.

—Ya olvídalo, Kagome, no lo sabías.

La joven alzó el rostro y sonrió. No supo por qué, pero al escuchar su nombre en sus labios la embargó un cálido sentimiento de ternura. Él simplemente volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba cada detalle de la cocina.

—Dime, Inuyasha, —ahora él alzó las cejas a la par que ella se volteaba para colar los fideos— ¿cómo está la herida de tu estómago?

— ¡Feh! El veneno de Sesshomaru no era tan letal como recordaba y en unas horas mi cuerpo lo asimiló y lo disolvió —sonrió con orgullo, satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —Distribuyó los fideos en dos platos y le sirvió uno a él. — ¿Es posible que, mientras peleaban, le hayas llamado hermano?

—Medio hermano en realidad. Nuestro padre fue un demonio, pero mi madre fue una humana… para un demonio de tan ilustre estirpe como cree ser Sesshomaru, un medio hermano híbrido es una vergüenza. —Observó los platos y exclamó: — ¿Qué es eso?

—Fideos —miró su cara confundida y aclaró: — es decir, una pasta salada que sabe bien. No he conocido a nadie que no le guste.

—Quizás sea el primero —se inclinó sobre el plato y lo olisqueó bien.

— ¡No seas mañoso y pruébalos! — Le regañó, tendiéndole un tenedor que él tomó y observó con curiosidad. — ¿Qué? ¿No conoces los tenedores? ¡Pero si se crearon hace como quinie-! Ah, cierto —tomó el cubierto entre sus dedos y se lo enseñó. — Agárralo por el mango y envuelve los fideos con los dientes. Así de fácil.

Observó cómo la imitaba, enredando la pasta entre los dientes y formando una gran bola de comida que tragó de un bocado. De pronto, mientras masticaba, sus ojos brillaron al sentir aquel delicioso sabor que inundaba su paladar. Kagome soltó una risita ante su expresión, acentuada con un ligero movimiento de sus orejas.

—Veo que ahora puedes añadir otra cosa a la lista de "cosas buenas de esta época".

—Esto es increíble —murmuró, para luego empezar a comer de forma desesperada, llenándose la boca de fideos.

— ¡Ey, tranquilo! Disfrútalos mucho porque no pienso cocinar más —le advirtió. Masticó los suyos propios y le preguntó: — ¿Acaso no has comido nada desde que llegaste? —Él negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba. — ¿Miroku no te dio nada?

—Iba a darme algo hasta que amenacé de muerte a su caja de luces e imágenes —explicó, luego volteó su cabeza y pareció buscar algo. — ¿Tienes alguna?

—Si te atreves siquiera a mirarla de lejos, te mato —le aclaró, apuntándole con el tenedor. Al ver que él iba a objetar, repitió: — te mato.

Inuyasha iba a comentar algo pero, cuando acababa con los restos de su plato, sintió de súbito un aura demoníaca que se cernió sobre ambos, poniendo en tensión todos sus músculos. Saltó de la silla y raudo se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, abriendo de un tirón la puerta. Dejó que el viento helado le soplara en la cara mientras aspiraba los olores que traía consigo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —La joven corrió hasta él. — ¡Cierra la puerta! ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Acaso quieres que se meta algún ladrón o, peor, vuelva a despertarse mi madre?

—Según Miroku, en esta época los demonios tienen prohibido desplegar su esencia demoníaca debido a lo venenosa que resulta para los seres humanos —susurró, ignorando su mirada de confusión. — Además es una forma de retar a otros monstruos a combate, lo cual también está prohibido aquí. — No despegó su vista del horizonte. El desafío era claro y el hedor a bestia fácil de percibir, sin hablar del intenso y metálico aroma a sangre humana que lo acompañaba. — Kagome, como humana no puedes sentirlo, pero algo está provocando y llamando a todos los demonios de la ciudad.

— ¿En serio? —La muchacha, sin entender bien, se asomó hacia fuera como esperando encontrarse con algo. — Pero, ¿eso en qué te involucra? ¿O acaso un olor puede decir textual "Inuyasha, ven a mi"?

—No seas tonta, eso es imposible —gruñó, nervioso. El olor a plasma sanguíneo le advertía que aquel no era un hostigamiento cualquiera ya que, fuera quién fuese, no temía a los exterminadores de demonios que le darían caza en cualquier momento. — Kagome, mejor advierte a Miroku mientras voy al encuentro de ese imbécil.

— ¡No, espera! —Jaló de la manga de su traje antes de que saliera corriendo. — ¿Estás loco? ¡Soy responsable de ti! Le avisaré a Miroku pero no te moverás de aquí, ¿entendiste?

— ¡Cómo eres tonta y necia! —Exclamó Inuyasha, reprimiendo las ganas de empujarla para que lo soltara y, en cambio, volteándose a mirarla a los ojos. —Escúchame bien: si de casualidad ese demonio me está provocando a mí, vendrá a buscarme donde quiera que esté… más vale aclarar mis dudas antes de que se le ocurra venir y volver esta casa el escenario del combate.

— ¡Mi familia! —El grito escapó de sus labios apenas comprendió a qué se refería, mientras veía cómo él le aplaudía con sarcasmo. — ¡Mi familia no puede verse envuelta en esto! ¿Pero cómo supieron que estabas aquí y que estabas vivo en esta época?

—Recuerda que prácticamente medio mundo sabe de la existencia de la carta de Midoriko —su pie daba golpes en el suelo, perdiendo los restos de paciencia que aún conservaba. — Además sopla mucho viento y vine corriendo hasta aquí, seguro que mi olor se dispersó por todos lados.

— ¡Oh, no, mi familia! —Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se lamentaba. Aunque aquello sólo duró unos segundos porque de pronto se irguió y exclamó: — Inuyasha, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Sin esperar respuesta corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, tomando una chaqueta para abrigarse y su celular. Luego bajó de vuelta y anunció:

—Iré contigo —antes de que replicara aclaró: — Soy responsable de ti, aparte de que alguien debe avisarle a Miroku y a Sango dónde se encuentra aquel demonio.

— ¡Bueno, pero muévete! —bufó Inuyasha, demasiado alterado y nervioso por aquel aroma como para pensar alguna buena forma de deshacerse de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó. — Sube a mi espalda, no pienso moverme a tu paso.

Kagome obedeció, aferrando sus brazos a su cuello y dejando que él la cargara mientras Inuyasha agarraba sus piernas y las envolvía alrededor de su cintura, acomodándose. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se largó a correr a increíble velocidad, dejando la casa atrás en cuestión de segundos. El olor del demonio era bastante nítido, marcándole el camino a seguir entre un sendero regado en sangre.

* * *

 **He aquí el quinto capítulo! Por lo que estuve viendo, es el más larguito de los que publiqué hasta ahora (aunque apenas empecé a escribir el sexto, espero tenerlo para el próximo viernes :c)**

 **De a poquito la historia va cobrando vida y trama... digamos que todavía está en la etapa inicial y, después del sexto o séptimo capítulo, termina la etapa inicial y el resto son puros nudos y nudos (bonitos nudos, espero :c)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, dejen un review diciendo si les gustó o si debería dejar de escribir para dedicarme al estudio de las aves pertenecientes al trópico (?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **-Aguante Chaca-**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Maldita fueras mil veces, Midoriko.

Un espasmo estremeció todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a recargarse contra la pared mientras sentía cómo sus órganos palpitaban de forma abrupta, amenazándolo con abandonarlo para esparcirse por todo el suelo. Su espalda recorrió toda la extensión del muro hasta que cayó al piso, demasiado débil para incorporarse.

¿Quién diría que la brecha de tiempo y espacio absorbería todas sus energías hasta casi matarlo? Y, para colmo de males, resultara que su propia energía demoníaca fuera la causante de la autodestrucción de las líneas temporales. Ah, justo cuando se enorgullecía de la infalibilidad de sus planes resultaba que la perra desgraciada de Midoriko lo había engañado por completo, ocultándole información esencial. Y la prueba cabal de ello era la carta plagada de mentiras que le dejó al idiota de Inuyasha, ordenando que recorriera prácticamente todo el mundo para que aliados y enemigos sigan el mismo camino que ella había trazado. Quinientos años de muerta y todavía seguía jodiendo la existencia.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un hondo suspiro, interrumpiéndose por un hipido que lo estremeció por completo. De forma inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho donde reposaban los dos corazones que, pese a encontrarse al borde del colapso, seguían latiendo. Le bastó con sentir el palpitar de aquel que le era más valioso para decidirse a continuar luchando. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron y, ayudándose con la pared, se incorporó y continuó su lenta marcha. Lucharía para que aquel corazón siguiera latiendo aunque eso implicara su propio sufrimiento y la destrucción de los mundos.

En su pesado caminar se topó con una ventana y, asomándose por esta, comprobó que tenía una vista directa a los edificios principales de la capital. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir el lugar donde se encontraría la criatura con semejante aura demoníaca que con su poderosa influencia atraía a todas las bestias de las ciudades cercanas. Por suerte estaba tan débil que ni podía replegar su propia esencia, aun así prefirió ser previsor y le ordenó a aquella bruja que ocultara su aroma con alguno de sus conjuros.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. Todavía le intrigaba la forma por la cual aquella desagradable mujer seguía viva (ya se imaginaba todos los sacrificios y conjuros de magia demoníaca que había invocado) pero poco le importaba si cumplía con su parte del plan. Y sabía que le convenía hacerlo.

Dirigió un último vistazo al exterior y continuó su marcha tortuosa dejando la ventana atrás. La bruja ya habría puesto en marcha el hechizo con el cual él renacería, atrapando a todas esas bestias como moscas en su gigantesca telaraña… y, con un poco de suerte, se encontraría con Inuyasha entre esas moscas, matando a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ah, pero qué astuto que eres, Naraku.

* * *

Kagome ocultó el rostro en la suave melena blanca que tenía en frente, tratando de cubrirse de las heladas ráfagas que azotaban su cara debido a la increíble velocidad en la cual se desplazaba Inuyasha. Cada tanto se asomaba de su peludo refugio para ver por dónde se encontraban mas el panorama a su alrededor se veía borroso y no llegaba a distinguir ningún punto de referencia para ubicarse. El híbrido, previamente instruido por Miroku, evitaba las calles concurridas y por más que fuera de madrugada y hubiera pocas personas transitando por la ciudad, esquivaba los postes de luz y prefería trasladarse por los tejados de las casas y las terrazas de los edificios.

Con aquella rauda marcha pronto dejaron la localidad atrás y se abrieron camino hacia la carretera. El híbrido apresuró su paso de forma tal que los pocos autos que iban y venían por los carriles no llegaban a discernir más que una borrosa marcha roja por unos escasos segundos. La joven se aferró con más fuerza a él en un vano intento de resguardarse de las fuertes correntadas de viento que chocaban contra ellos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que la espalda de Inuyasha vibraba en un constante gruñido y sus músculos se tensaban, presionando con algo de fuerza las piernas de la muchacha que abrazaban su cadera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, estirándose sobre su cabeza y notando cómo las orejitas de perro se movían captando sus palabras.

Consciente de que el viento se llevaría su respuesta debido a que ella no poseía su misma capacidad auditiva, sólo se limitó a ladear su cabeza a la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. -Kagome creyó entenderlo e imitó su accionar inclinándose hacia ambos lados y entrecerrando los ojos para aguzar la mirada. Pese a lo borrosa que se encontraba la vista, logró percatarse de varias manchas (incluso distinguió algunos colores en ella) que los aventajaban y sorteaban a los vehículos incluso con mayor velocidad que ellos. Parpadeó varias veces ante aquel descubrimiento y luego volvió a ocultar su rostro en la melena de Inuyasha para descansar luego de haber forzado su visión.

Si bien no había divisado alguna forma concreta era fácil deducir que se trataba de varios demonios que se desplazaban hacia el mismo lugar que ellos. Y claro, considerando que todos se trasladaban por la carretera principal, era lógico suponer que si el aura demoníaca se había replegado hacia otras ciudades aquel sería el punto donde convergerían todas las bestias, encaminándose todas juntas como una manada… O como moscas atraídas por la miel, pensó Kagome.

Pronto la autopista principal se bifurcó y todos tomaron hacia la izquierda. La joven volvió a asomarse de su escondite y notó que más adelante el camino se hallaba bloqueado por una barrera hecha de los gigantescos vehículos de construcción y muchos reflectores que enfocaban su luz en un enorme letrero improvisado que advertía: VÍA CERRADA. NO PASAR.

Inuyasha fue amainando la velocidad hasta encontrarse a unos pocos metros del luminoso bloqueo donde flexionó sus piernas y dio un gran salto, pasando por encima de la metálica muralla y aterrizando del otro lado. Permaneció unos segundos acuclillado y luego se incorporó con lentitud, clavando su vista en el horizonte. La muchacha se removió en su espalda, sorprendida por la cabriola y el súbito alto de la marcha. Se asomó y notó cómo varias figuras también burlaban la barrera y continuaban con paso raudo su camino, esquivando a aquellos dos que se habían quedado rezagados.

—Increíble —murmuró, observando a su alrededor las miles de figuras de diversos colores y formas que los eludían. Incluso llegó a distinguir colas, patas, tentáculos y otros apéndices. — ¿Acaso todos los demonios del país se encuentran en esta carretera?

—No necesariamente, algunos también vuelan —comentó el híbrido con la vista fija en el cielo. Ella siguió el camino invisible que marcaban sus ojos y contempló las miles de figuras que surcaban el firmamento y desaparecían en la ciudad que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Kagome los observó durante unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada hacia un cartel que se hallaba más adelante, iluminado de forma escasa por unos pálidos focos que anunciaban: Bienvenido a la capital. Alzó la vista y contempló los inmensos edificios que se elevaban como silenciosas moles metálicas en el horizonte, sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad debido a que no se distinguía ni el más mínimo haz de luz.

Inuyasha notó cómo la joven se estremecía contra su espalda y, volteando el rostro lo más que pudo, la observó por el rabillo del ojo y masculló:

—Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa.

—No es eso —ladeó la cabeza— es que esta ciudad fue evacuada ayer por la espantosa inundación que cobró varias vidas y dejó cientos de desaparecidos. —Tragó saliva y se explicó mejor: — Se cerraron todas las vías de acceso y es fácil comprobar que cortaron los suministros de electricidad seguramente para prevenir incendios, y ahora… —aferró sus brazos en torno al cuello del híbrido— una misteriosa aura demoníaca está atrayendo a casi todos los demonios hacia la única ciudad libre de humanos…

—Sí, —continuó él, entendiendo su idea— y no sólo los atrae sino que posee el suficiente poder para influir en ellos y evitar que se ataquen entre sí. —Dio un par de pasos y notó cómo los monstruos a su alrededor los eludían sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. — Por más avanzada que fuera esta época sé que la mayoría de los demonios son bestias conflictivas que pelean a muerte… y ahora no emiten ni el más mínimo gruñido y ni se percatan de la presencia de otros demonios.

—Demasiado sospechoso, ¿verdad? —Concluyó la joven, sonriendo por su descubrimiento. Él asintió con la cabeza. — Entonces, ¿piensas continuar?

—Por supuesto pero antes avisa a Miroku primero, dudo mucho que los sacerdotes humanos puedan captar un aura demoníaca desde tan lejos, pese al gran poder que tenga esta. —Notó cómo la muchacha rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo y tomaba aquel aparatito luminoso, lo tocaba un par de veces y luego se lo llevaba al oído. Se percató del bufido que soltó y cómo repetía la operación varias veces hasta que, carcomido por la impaciencia, bramó: — ¿Qué tanto tarda esa cosa, eh?

—Es que Miroku no responde, tiene su celular apagado.

—Y comunícate con Sango.

—No puedo, no tengo su número —le comentó, ignorando su mirada de confusión y optando por enviarle un mensaje. — Bueno, confío que en cuanto lo encienda verá mis llamadas perdidas y leerá lo que le envíe, viniendo cuanto antes. —Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda. — Listo, continuemos.

—Me sorprende que pese a la imagen que tenemos en frente aún tengas ánimos de continuar —murmuró, caminando hacia la ciudad y tomando velocidad.

—Soy responsable de tu seguridad, ya lo dije —respondió contra sus orejitas de perro. Ya había retomado su anterior velocidad y tenía que hablarle tan cerca para que el viento no ahogara sus palabras— Además, ahora también eres responsable de mí ya que no tengo ni los medios ni la menor idea de cómo regresar hasta que Miroku lea el mensaje y venga.

Sintió cómo el híbrido soltaba un bufido de fingido fastidio y, aferrando con firmeza las piernas de la muchacha alrededor de su cadera, centró su atención en su rápida carrera.

A pocos metros de abandonar la carretera Kagome sintió cómo, durante una milésima de segundo, su corazón daba un vuelco y se contraía dolorosamente en su pecho, soltando un sonoro grito como reflejo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Inuyasha, sorprendido por aquel chillido que aturdió sus sensibles orejitas. Se detuvo de pronto y volteó de forma abrupta, temiendo que algún demonio le hubiera hecho algo a la joven mas ninguno les prestaba la más mínima atención, sólo continuaban su camino esquivándolos.

—No sé —respondió de forma mecánica, llevándose una mano al pecho donde su corazón latía de forma desbocada. — Por un momento sentí que algo estrujaba con fuerza mi interior, como si comprimiera todos mis órganos pero… —volteó y luego ladeó su cabeza confundida, volviendo a mirar al frente— pero no entiendo qué pudo ser.

— ¡Feh! Sensaciones tuyas —bufó no muy convencido. Pese a las ropas de por medio podía sentir las aceleradas palpitaciones del corazón de la joven y cómo se había aferrado con fuerza a él, con sus músculos muy tensos. — Olvídalo, no fue nada —concluyó, retomando su marcha.

Kagome inspiró y espiró, relajándose poco a poco. Notó que se había sobresaltado tanto que sus brazos habían asido con todo su vigor al cuello del híbrido, casi asfixiándolo. Destensó sus músculos y respiró con lentitud, tratando así de calmar un poco los intensos martilleos de su corazón. ¿Qué mierda le había ocasionado aquella sensación tan horrible que le había hecho sentir como si se muriera?

Tan preocupada estaba con aquel contratiempo que no se percató de que habían abandonado la carretera y ya habían ingresado a la ciudad. La capital se encontraba oscura, inundada y silenciosa. Las calles se encontraban anegadas por completo y el agua le llegaba a Inuyasha hasta la cintura, obligándolo a saltar encima del edificio más cercano para desplazarse mejor sobre las terrazas de los mismos. Sin embargo, si bien aquella idea era mucho más práctica, pronto notó que era más peligrosa debido a que varios de los demonios que volaban perdían su orientación por la profunda penumbra e impactaban de lleno contra las construcciones, desprendiéndoles cascotes de metal o desmoronándolas.

Kagome tragó saliva, asustada. Había vuelto a ocultar su rostro en la suave melena del híbrido, demasiado abrumada como para enfrentar la oscuridad absoluta que tenía enfrente. Aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse por la increíble orientación y los agudos sentidos de Inuyasha que le permitían apresurar su paso y eludir las colisiones de las bestias sin dificultad alguna. Ni siquiera parecía estar muy agitado mientras corría entre las azoteas de las edificaciones y brincaba de un lugar a otro con ella bien aferrada a su espalda.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella vorágine de demonios, de gruñidos y de choques, todo se detuvo por completo. La joven notó que el híbrido había frenado de forma súbita y permanecía estático como una estatua. Un silencio mortal inundó la capital.

El corazón de Kagome palpitó con fuerza en su pecho, tembloroso ante la remota posibilidad de que ella se encontrara sola en aquella oscura ciudad fantasma y rodeada de miles de demonios. Se relajó cuando sintió cómo Inuyasha soltaba un hondo suspiro y, estirándose encima de su cabeza, supuso dónde se encontraban sus orejitas y susurró:

— ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Había hablado con un hilo de voz pero en aquel mutismo pareció un chillido que provocó que el híbrido se sobresaltara.

—El aura demoníaca desapareció.

Aquella noticia tendría que haberla alegrado aunque, por alguna razón, los bombeos de su corazón no menguaron ante la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Casi como respondiendo a su pregunta se alzó un estruendoso concierto de rugidos, alaridos y gritos que se alzó en toda la ciudad, desgarrando el silencio. Ahora, sin la poderosa influencia de aquella criatura, los demonios recuperarían su voluntad y, como las moscas sin la miel que los atraiga, se alborotarían para poder escapar. Aquella idea pasó como un rayo por su mente y se apresuró a comentársela a Inuyasha pero este pegó un súbito brinco y se lanzó hacia otro edificio antes de que aquel en el cual estaban fuera colisionado por un gigantesco monstruo.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! —exclamó cuando aterrizaron. Las bestias parecían haber enloquecido y rugían mientras se chocaban entre sí, incluso podía oír cientos de gritos y ruidos de combate.

Mientras el híbrido aumentaba su velocidad tanto como podía para empezar a esquivar a las bestias, surgió a lo lejos una luz pálida que iluminó gran parte de la ciudad, llamando la atención de todas las criaturas y provocando que volvieran a sumirse en silencio. Pese a encontrarse a varios metros de distancia, Inuyasha notó que la pálida luminiscencia provenía de la azotea de un edificio, más precisamente de una larga katana empuñada por un humano. En ese momento el hombre volteó hacia él y le pareció que le apuntaba con el arma, provocando que su propio corazón diera un vuelco y temblara. Se aferró con firmeza a las piernas de la joven y tragó saliva, retrocediendo un par de pasos a la par que el sujeto movía sus labios y formaba una oración:

—Ya te atrapé, híbrido.

* * *

 **Y cuando nadie más lo creía, y cuando nadie más lee este fic, regresé! Y en forma de fichas!**

 **Bueno, puedo explicarlo (? Me pasó que este capítulo me costó muchísimo (si, este corto capítulo de transición tuve que reescribirlo como seis veces porque ERA MIERDA) y, a su vez, me estaba preparando para una audición importante tener me colgué... pero vuelvo con buenas vibras! Y con muchas ganas de escribir!**

 **Así que por favor, deja un review diciéndome si te gustó o si preferís que me dedique a hacer malabarismos antes que a seguir agarrando un lápiz**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Aguante chaca~**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Ya no escuchaba ni los rugidos ni las colisiones, mucho menos a la muchacha sobre su espalda. Para él todo el mundo cesó su movimiento en el mismo momento que posó sus ojos en aquella espada. Su pálida luz atraía a los agresivos demonios que se abalanzaban hacia ella como insectos atraídos a un farol y, aquellos que se atrevían a acercarse, se ganaban una buena estocada que los cercenaba de un solo golpe. Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces, abrumado por la magnificencia de aquella katana. Era poderosa y peligrosamente atractiva.

Notó que el espadachín, que pese a la distancia podía sentir que emanaba un intenso hedor a sangre y carne putrefacta humana, alzaba el arma y flexionaba sus rodillas dando un altísimo salto, precipitándose al edificio que se encontraba enfrente de aquel donde él estaba parado. Su instinto reaccionó de forma inmediata, tensando sus músculos al percatarse de que aquel extraño sujeto se abalanzaba hacia él a una velocidad inverosímil y con la espada en alto. El mundo a su alrededor volvió a moverse, escuchando los rugidos y los choques de las bestias, además de un molesto zumbido en su oreja izquierda que iba aumentando su caudal de forma estrepitosa.

— ¡Muévete, Inuyasha! —El agudo chillido de Kagome en su tímpano le trajo por completo a la realidad. — ¡Muévete de una vez, corre!

Aquel desesperado alarido le hizo reaccionar y se lanzó de la terraza justo antes de que el espadachín se arrojara y blandiera su katana contra él. Inuyasha rebotó en un poste de luz cercano hacia la azotea de un edificio de la cuadra de enfrente, poniendo distancia y dándose a la fuga con la mayor velocidad posible. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

El sujeto salió disparado en su persecución y pronto el híbrido se percató de que se movía más rápido que él. Era cuestión de minutos para que los alcanzase. Además, gracias a la maldita atracción y la luz que generaba ese arma, todos los demonios se precipitaban hacia ellos, obstaculizando su carrera. Con Kagome encima no podía defenderse y sólo podía hacer torpes maniobras evasivas.

Kagome. Ella era la que estaba de más allí. Sabía que, pese a sus altos niveles de adrenalina, no podría mantener por mucho tiempo aquella velocidad con ella sobre su espalda, y aun manteniéndola pronto serían atrapados por aquel repulsivo pseudo-humano. ¡Ojalá se hubiera quedado en su casa! De esa forma sólo él habría caído en esa trampa y no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de protegerla… si tan sólo le hubiera dicho eso antes de que salieran de su casa quizás le hubiera cerrado la boca y no estarían en aquella situación tan crítica. ¿Por qué las mejores respuestas se le ocurrían cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

Saltó en diagonal desde la esquina de una cuadra a otra, aterrizando en el techo de una casa cuyas tejas rotas rebanaron como agujitas la piel callosa de sus pies desnudos. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para contener un aullido de dolor mientras sentía el cambio de dirección del viento que soplaba con la suficiente intensidad como para sentir el olor a carne putrefacta aproximándose, permitiéndole calcular la distancia en la que se encontraba aquel sujeto sin necesidad de voltearse. Dedujo que, si lograba mantener un poco más aquella velocidad, el espadachín los alcanzaría en menos de diez minutos. De pronto un monstruoso felino bípedo se le lanzó encima y debió esquivarlo con un gran salto, trastabillando cuando aterrizó unos metros más lejos.

No tenía otra alternativa: si quería que ambos sobrevivieran tenía que deshacerse de Kagome. Si bien era consciente de que era una elección riesgosa y con muchas posibilidades de que alguno de los dos (o ambos) terminara muerto, también sabía que era la única opción que se le ocurría con alguna chance de que sobrevivieran. Maldijo para adentro, ahora sus vidas dependían pura y exclusivamente de la suerte.

Aprovechó que un gigantesco réptil volador amarillo se cruzó su camino y sobreexigió a sus piernas, saltando sobre su lomo y corriendo en toda la extensión de su cuerpo hasta llegar al final, donde se precipitó al edificio ubicado en la cuadra de enfrente. Sin embargo no aterrizó sobre la terraza sino que se lanzó contra una de las ventanas, atravesando el cristal e ingresando a una amplia sala abandonada.

— ¡Perdóname, Kagome! —Soltó las piernas de la joven y aferró las garras a sus brazos, levantándola por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola en un rincón del recinto. Sus pies no se habían frenado ni un segundo y cuando se la quitó de arriba ya había recorrido todo el salón, precipitándose fuera de la edificación traspasando el vidrio de otra ventana.

Sin el peso de la muchacha sobre su espalda, Inuyasha pudo relajar la tensión en su columna y exigir un poco más su carrera para alejarse pronto de allí. Suspiró de alivio cuando observó que el espadachín había pasado encima de aquella construcción, ignorando por completo que en su interior se hallaba Kagome. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de que ya la había librado de aquel cadáver armado. Ahora cada uno dependía de sí mismo y de su propia astucia para poder sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto, Kagome apenas llegó a sorprenderse cuando sintió cómo Inuyasha atravesó el cristal de la ventana y, alzándola por encima de su cabeza, la lanzó contra una mesa de madera donde su cuerpo rebotó, cayendo luego al suelo boca abajo. Por suerte sus brazos habían reaccionado rápido cubriendo su rostro, evitando que su cabeza impactara contra el duro mosaico.

Permaneció unos minutos allí tirada mientras sentía cómo el dolor invadía todo su cuerpo por igual y ella se esforzaba en regular su respiración ante los agónicos espasmos que estaba sufriendo. Ni siquiera podía gritar porque apenas lograba inspirar un poco de oxígeno para no desmayarse. Le pareció que sus pulmones tardaban una eternidad en relajarse para volver a funcionar con normalidad y, cuando al fin pudieron regularse, advirtió que su padecimiento se iba dispersando en todo su organismo hasta centrarse en las partes más dañadas. Milagrosamente notó que su espalda estaba casi intacta, salvo por varios aguijonazos en su zona lumbar y el coxis, además de que el lateral derecho de su cadera palpitaba de forma dolorosa. Sus codos y sus rodillas estaban despellejados y algo sangrantes pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con la infernal tortura que le implicaba mover sus brazos. Seguro que, al recaer todo el peso de su cuerpo sumado a la fuerza del impacto, se había fracturado más de un hueso. Aun así, debía admitir que la había sacado muy barata.

Con suma lentitud fue incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, tanteando bien las zonas dolorosas y tratando de contener los ramalazos de agonía que producían sus brazos al apoyarlos un poco en el suelo. Maldito fueras, Inuyasha. Desgraciado. Hijo de puta. Ella sabía que aquel extraño personaje los estaba alcanzando pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que el híbrido se la sacaría de encima suyo con tanta facilidad… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, aquel espadachín no había reparado en ella y seguro había seguido de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Era claro que eso significaba que sólo estaba persiguiendo a Inuyasha. Entonces quizás, sólo quizás, él la había dejado ahí para evitar que corriera su misma suerte.

De pronto fue consciente de su propia situación y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Estaba sola, completamente a oscuras y atrapada en una ciudad inundada y repleta de demonios. Rebuscó de forma desesperada el celular en su chaqueta y sonrió al comprobar que había salido ileso… sin embargo volvió a temblar en cuanto lo encendió y, luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo de la pantalla, se percató de que no tenía señal y que sólo contaba con 10% de batería.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y, entre chillidos de dolor, gateó hacia la mesa de madera y se escondió debajo, con su mirada saltando de un lugar a otro por toda la sala. La penumbra absoluta la abrumaba y pronto comenzó a imaginar supuestos monstruos asechándola bajo el abrigo de las tinieblas, esperando que bajara la guardia. El miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de ella, provocando que se le humedecieran los ojos y pronto rompiera en llanto. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en su casa. El corazón se le oprimió con fuerza y quiso abrazarse a sí misma pero apenas movió sus brazos y una descarga agónica ascendió por toda su extensión, obligándola a desistir por temor a que le bajara la presión y se desmayara de dolor.

Lloriqueó un rato en silencio hasta que sintió un extraño calor naciendo de su estómago y esparciéndose hacia todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, logrando destensar sus músculos y apaciguar poco a poco su angustia. Sintió una voz suave que murmuraba palabras ininteligibles en su cabeza que, pese a no entender qué le querían transmitir, la aliviaban. Varias veces se volteó para comprobar si realmente no había alguien con ella pero al encontrarse sola supuso que aquel susurro fue desarrollado por su subconsciente para apaciguarla y bajar los altos niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Se dejó arrullar por aquella extraña voz, casi quedándose dormida hasta que escuchó el abrupto sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y la ensoñación se detuvo, volviendo a la realidad.

Kagome se asomó de su escondite y un fuerte vendaval azotó su rostro, pero pronto se detuvo y sintió pasos acercándose a ella. Volvió a ocultarse y buscó con la vista algún objeto con el cual defenderse mas la oscuridad apenas revelaba supuestas formas que no le serían de ninguna utilidad.

—Sé que estás aquí —anunció una voz potente y masculina que le erizó el vello de la nuca. — Será mejor que salgas antes de que te encuentre.

Los músculos de la muchacha se tensaron de forma automática debido al temor y a la impotencia que le causaban sus lisiados brazos. Ni siquiera podría hacer un amague para defenderse en ese estado, maldita sea.

Los pasos avanzaron con seguridad hacia ella, como si supieran a la perfección dónde se encontraba. Kagome tragó en seco cuando, pese a la penumbra, logró vislumbrar un par de piernas que se detenían al costado de la mesa. De pronto notó que el mueble era levantado y arrojado contra un rincón, estallando en pedazos. La joven tembló y trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás pero un chillido se escapó de sus labios en cuanto apoyó sus brazos en el suelo, obligándola a desistir.

Pese a la oscuridad logró distinguir una figura que se erguía alta e imponente delante suyo. Quiso incorporarse para no quedar diminuta en comparación pero, antes de que realizara cualquier movimiento, se percató de que el sujeto en cuestión se acuclillaba hasta quedar a su altura y extendía un brazo hacia ella. Se oyó un ¡click! y un potente chorro de luz la inundó, cegándola por unos segundos.

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al destello y pudo contemplar al hombre que tenía enfrente: era de tez morena, con el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta alta. Era robusto y formidable, y con esa camisa (al parecer no sentía las heladas temperaturas de pleno invierno) que llevaba puesta hubiera parecido un humano común y corriente… salvo por sus alargadas y puntiagudas orejas, la inmensa garra con la cual sostenía el celular que la alumbraba, y los grandes e intensos ojos celestes que no dejaban de escrutarla le revelaban que era un demonio. Le devolvió la mirada, sosteniéndosela por varios segundos en una silenciosa lucha en la cual ninguno de los dos pensaba claudicar.

De pronto oyó más ruido de cristal quebrándose y automáticamente desvió la vista, abandonando aquel duelo. El demonio enfrente suyo soltó un bufido y se incorporó, sabiéndose victorioso de aquella contienda.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran —bramó hacia el lugar dónde había surgido aquel ruido.

Dos linternas más se encendieron y enfocaron hacia ella. Kagome comprobó que se trataba de dos individuos muy similares al que tenía delante salvo porque uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco y en forma de cresta punk, y el otro tenía el cabello gris salvo por un mechón negro en el medio; además de que ninguno de los dos poseían los intensos ojos celestes del primer demonio.

—Disculpa, Koga, es que te mueves demasiado rápido —se excusó el que tenía el copete puntiagudo en la cabeza. Los dos estaban encorvados, jadeando por la falta de aire. — Puf, ¿entonces es esa niña?

—No, pero sin duda ella está inmiscuida en todo esto —ladeó un poco el rostro y la observó por el rabillo del ojo. — Puedo oler en ella vestigios de aquel hedor a carne humana podrida mezclada con el olor a bestia híbrida, —alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el ambiente— sin embargo aquí dentro sólo puede sentirse el aroma del mestizo y de esta niña. Ella se detuvo aquí y el otro siguió su camino, llevándose consigo aquella cosa que emana esa hediondez.

—Ya veo —repuso el demonio punk. Se aproximó junto con el otro hasta ella y ambos se acuclillaron enfrente suyo. — Que raro, no logré distinguir su aroma, nunca me hubiera imaginado que había un tercer individuo y que éste resultara ser una humana.

—Aquella peste en descomposición parece anular su esencia mas luego de un rato es sencillo captarla —dejó que ambos la analizaran por un momento y luego comentó: — Es una cazadora o una sacerdotisa o ambas pero está herida y asustada. Habla con ella, Ginta, tú eres bueno en estas cosas.

Un rayo de suspicacia pasó raudo por la mente de Kagome. Esos tres demonios no sólo no le harían daño sino que andaban necesitando información. Y ella andaba necesitando una oportunidad como aquella para huir de aquel lugar. Tragó saliva y puso su mejor cara de póker, decidida a recurrir a toda su astucia para que la sacasen de allí.

El demonio denominado como Ginta era aquel de cabello gris y mechón oscuro que todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna. La observó por unos segundos y, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, sonrió enseñando dos largas y afiladas hileras de dientes.

—Conque estás herida, ¿eh? —Miró sus manos y notó la piel rasgada de sus palmas. — ¿No eres un poco pequeña para ya ejercer de cazadora? Porque bueno, tendrás como… —entrecerró sus ojos y analizó su rostro— como menos de veinte años. Bah, igual soy malo para calcular edades humanas, ¡ustedes crecen tan rápido!

—Tengo dieciocho —afirmó tratando de sonar segura pero apenas le salió un hilillo de voz.

— ¿Dieciocho? ¡Zas, le atiné! —Le sonrió con simpatía, tratando de darle confianza y tirarle de la lengua para que hablara. — En serio, es muy extraño que una niña como tú ya este ejerciendo como cazadora.

—No soy cazadora, soy una sacerdotisa —mintió logrando tomar un poco más de seguridad— hace como dos horas detecté un aura demoníaca muy poderosa proveniente de esta ciudad y vine cuanto antes, —chasqueó su lengua y fingió aflicción— sin embargo fui sorprendida por la increíble cantidad de demonios y me vi obligada a buscar refugio aquí.

Su mirada pasó con rapidez por el rostro de los tres demonios y tembló en cuanto notó que Koga entrecerraba sus ojos de forma escéptica.

—Pero si eres una sacerdotisa, ¿por qué no has curado tus heridas? —Inquirió, y agregó con suspicacia: — Debes estar lo suficientemente herida como para que te implique un gran esfuerzo ponerte en guardia para tratar de defenderte de un demonio que atraviesa la ventana, ¿verdad? ¿por qué correr riesgos?

Kagome tragó en seco al notar aquel bache en su mentira, mas se esforzó por permanecer impasible. Su corazón palpitó nervioso en su pecho ante el peligro pero, por suerte, su cerebro reaccionó rápido al sentirse acorralada y su imaginación se disparó:

—Verás… ehm, Koga, ¿verdad? —El aludido frunció el ceño molesto cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado con tanta familiaridad, mas ella lo ignoró— ¿De casualidad alguno de ustedes tiene señal en sus celulares? —Observó cómo cada uno revisaba su respectivo móvil y le negaban con la cabeza. — Pues bien, esto se debe a la misma razón que mantiene bloqueados mis poderes espirituales: aquel aura demoníaca no sólo se replegó para provocar y atraer demonios sino que, en menor medida, creó un campo que anulaba cualquier señal y poder humano para atrapar en esta ciudad a las bestias y que nadie ajeno a su raza se entrometiera.

— ¿Como una barrera? —preguntó el demonio punk, abriendo mucho sus ojos. Oh si, se estaba tragando todo el cuento aunque, para mayor seguridad, decidió apostar un poquito más.

—Fui muy negligente —ladeó la cabeza fingiendo congoja— ya que antes de entrar a la ciudad sentí una presencia extraña, —y, para hacer más creíble la mentira, mezcle con un poquito de verdad— como si algo comprimiera con fuerza mi organismo… y, en aquel momento, no me percaté de que luego de aquella horrible sensación el ambiente cambió como si estuviera más viciado —chasqueó la lengua y soltó un bufido de frustración. — Es complicado de explicar pero si sólo hubiera notado aquella leve variación no me habría aventurado aquí.

Los dos demonios que seguían acuclillados enfrente suyo asentían de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Sin embargo Koga aun conservaba aquella expresión escéptica en su rostro. Intercambió miradas con ella y de pronto preguntó:

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Mi compañero me cargó sobre su espalda, —enarcó una ceja— ¿por qué preguntas? Tú mismo has dicho que sentiste el olor a híbrido en el ambiente.

—Conque una bestia mestiza, ¿eh? —Frunció el ceño— ¿y por qué te abandonó aquí?

—Estábamos siendo perseguidos y pronto noté que sólo era una carga para él, así que le pedí que me dejara aquí y él huyó puesto que el verdadero perseguido era él —y con una sonrisa, arrojó su carta de triunfo. — Lamentablemente una extraña criatura supo que se trataba de Inuyasha.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos, muy sorprendidos.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿El híbrido de la carta de Midoriko? ¿Aquel que se supone que va a salvar al mundo? ¿Realmente aquella historia es cierta? —El de copete puntiagudo parecía casi feliz con aquella noticia, tanto que se le trababan las palabras al hablar.

—Cálmate, Hakkaku —ordenó Koga, sin despegar su mirada de la joven. — ¿Viniste con Inuyasha hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Inuyasha llegó a la época actual ayer a la medianoche, en la iglesia donde recibí mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa. Mi maestro y otros sacerdotes debieron partir para una reunión de emergencia y yo me quedé cuidándolo —tomó una pausa para tragar saliva y continuó: — Allí ambos sentimos aquel aura demoníaca y partimos hacia aquí, decididos a averiguar si tal poder podía corresponder a la misma bestia que alteró las líneas temporales y la cual él debía destruir para salvarnos de la destrucción completa. —Acentuó aquel final con un tinte dramático. Nunca había mentido tanto en su vida pero una parte de ella se sintió satisfecha al saberse poseedora de tal imaginación.

Sin embargo una gruesa carcajada proveniente de Koga la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Acaso no le había creído? ¿Dejó algún bache sin tapar y él lo había descubierto? Tembló como una hoja hasta que vio que él dejaba de reír y decía:

—Bien, niña, muy bien —aplaudió un par de veces y luego se cruzó de brazos. — Admito que tus mentiras fueron muy convincentes pero aún te falta mamar más experiencia. Sin embargo soy consciente de la carta de Midoriko y de la aparición de Inuyasha, además que ésta —y se señaló la nariz— nunca miente. Así que, pese a la casi ingeniosa maraña de engaños que dijiste, es sencillo distinguir qué es verdad y qué no. —Le dio la espalda y, de no ser por el temor que le comprimía el pecho a Kagome, se habría muerto de risa al notar que poseía una larga cola marrón de perro. — Muchas gracias por la información, cariño, nos vemos si es que logras sobrevivir aquí sola y herida.

Tanto Hakkaku como Ginta se incorporaron y se pusieron a cada lado de Koga, esperando en silencio sus órdenes. Cuando la joven creyó que la atacarían, notó qué sólo la ignoraban y se alejaban hacia las ventanas dispuestos a marcharse, logrando que la invadiera la desesperación.

— ¡Espera! No puedes irte porque… ehm… porque —balbució nerviosa mientras suplicaba a su cerebro que se le ocurriera algún pretexto— ¡porque los sacerdotes y los cazadores están en camino hacia aquí!

— ¿Y cómo sabrán en qué punto de la inmensa ciudad te encuentras si no tienes señal en el móvil? —Preguntó, volteándose un segundo y desafiándola.

— ¡Sencillo! Ustedes vienen aquí siguiendo el rastro que dejó Inuyasha y aquella cosa que lo perseguía —pese a los nervios, sus labios esbozaron una lenta sonrisa. — Él huye de la ciudad y tomará por el mismo camino por el cual ingresamos. —Enseñó su celular. — Todos están alertados de la situación desde antes de entrar aquí y se encuentran de camino. Cuando se crucen con ellos y con Inuyasha, él detectará mi aroma impregnado en ustedes y, luego de encargarse de aquel apestoso sujeto, irá tras ustedes junto con todos.

— ¡Ay, no, qué miedo! —Exclamó Hakkaku, siguiendo la actitud escéptica de Koga y fingiendo temor. — ¡Temo que los amigos imaginarios de una niña me maten! ¡Ay, nos purificarán y acabarán con nosotros!

— ¡No son imaginarios! —Kagome intentó levantarse más un chillido salió de sus labios en cuanto apoyó sus brazos en el suelo. — ¡Son muy reales! ¡Está el padre Mushin, Miroku, Sango…!

De pronto los tres se detuvieron en seco. La mirada suspicaz y filosa de Koga recayó en ella por completo.

— ¿De qué Sango estás hablando?

Sabiendo que tenía su atención, soltó un bufido y respondió:

— ¿Qué otra Sango es conocida entre los demonios y humanos? Además dudo mucho que exista otra que monte un tigre volador.

Apenas terminó de hablar vio cómo el demonio se acercaba a ella en dos zancadas y, tomándola del brazo derecho, la obligaba a ponerse de pie. Ella soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir su agarre en una zona tan sensible y él aflojó un poco su presión.

—Conque eres amiga de Sango, ¿eh? —Inquirió, con una sonrisa lobuna que le erizó todo el cuerpo. — En tal caso, te propongo un trato.

— ¿Un trato?

—Así es. Tú quieres salir de aquí, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pausa hasta que vio que ella asintió con la cabeza. — Entonces hagamos un intercambio: yo te saco de aquí y te cargo hasta la salida de la ciudad si tú, a cambio, haces que Sango elimine mi nombre y el de todo miembro de mi manada de las listas de pedidos de capturas de los cazadores. Además quiero que borren nuestros expedientes policiales y quedar tan limpios como un cachorro recién nacido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que le pida a una policía que haga borrón y cuenta nueva en tus demoníacos crímenes? —Apenas había intercambiado más de dos palabras con Sango pero estaba segura de que no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

—Claro que siempre puedes rechazar el trato y quedarte aquí. Seguro que luego de que baje la inundación y los demonios se marchen podrás volver caminando a tu casa. —La acercó un poco más hacia él. — ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas o no?

Lo fulminó con la mirada y reprimió sus fuertes deseos de golpearlo sólo porque sabía que su brazo dolería aún más después de aquello. Lamentablemente sabía que no tendría otra alternativa y agachó su cabeza, resignada.

—Acepto.

—Trato hecho, niña.

—Kagome —le corrigió, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Como sea —la atrajo un poco más para él y le susurró al oído: — En el hipotético caso de que luego te niegues a cumplir tu parte o de que Sango rechace tu pedido, tú te vienes conmigo por el resto de tu corta vida humana.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Tranquila, es sólo una garantía para que no me estafes por mi buena predisposición —le sonrió con una fingida simpatía. — Después de todo, tu cumplirás con lo pactado y todo estará en orden.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Koga jaló de su brazo e ignorando sus chillidos de dolor la levantó hasta cargarla sobre su espalda. La acomodó y pasó sus piernas sobre su cadera, dejando que fuera ella quien terminara de situarse.

De pronto Kagome notó cómo un remolino se formaba alrededor del demonio y éste salía disparado contra la primera ventana en su camino, desplazándose como una bala de edificio en edificio. Iba a una velocidad increíble, obligándola a aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda por temor a caerse.

Cerró sus ojos y, de no ser porque se encontraba viajando con Koga, se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo. Había pasado de Guatemala a Guatepeor. Prácticamente había vendido su alma para poder salir de una prisión para poder pasar a otra. ¿Cuándo más duraría aquel maldito día? Si llegaba a salir bien parada de todo aquello se prometió a sí misma que olvidaría todo ese asunto de los demonios y jamás volvería a meterse donde no la llamaban.

Aunque claro, para eso primero tenía que sobrevivir y empezó a sospechar que aquello sería mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno, puse el update más rápido de lo que me imaginaba (si, esto es lo más rápido :c) y no saben lo complicado que es subir por el celular :c**

 **Iba a hacerlo más largo pero creí que la tensión del capítulo no daba para mucho más y lo corté ahí c: Sé que Koga no es tan serio ni tan imponente pero creí que lo mejor era darle mas personalidad y más fuerza porque no me da que sea tan inútil :c**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, déjenme un review diciendo si les gustó o si prefieren que me vaya a ver dibujitos chinos antes de seguir escribiendo**

 **-Aguante Chaca-**


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una sensación suya y que aquella levísima y minúscula crispación en su aura se debía a alguna (imperdonable) distracción de su mente. Estaba tan concentrado en replegarla, para repeler al demonio que osaba desafiarlo con esa esencia tan poderosa, que aquella sensación tan súbita le llamó la atención por haber pasado casi desapercibida ante él. Ni siquiera la presencia de niña común y corriente de Rin era tan débil como para que le costara captarla; entonces, ¿qué criatura (más enclenque que una niña de diez años) había traspasado su aura, ingresando a los terrenos de su mansión?

Con sigilo desvió su mirada y contempló el sofá de cuero donde aquella mujer permanecía siempre sentada aunque, para su sorpresa, su rostro estaba alzado y su mirada se clavada sobre las puertas del estudio. Incluso llegó a advertir que su delgado cuerpo temblaba. No, no temblaba, en realidad resonaba.

Casi al instante se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y, luego de unos segundos, ingresó Jaken. Éste corrió todo el trecho que lo separaba del escritorio que ocupaba su amo, llegando exhausto y jadeante por falta de aire. Tenía las manos extendidas y Sesshomaru notó que en ellas reposaba un pequeño anciano que no mediría más de treinta centímetros, de barba larga y blanca.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Exclamó el viejo al verlo. Luego contempló a la mujer pelirroja sentada en el sillón y saltó hacia ella, aterrizando en sus manos. — ¡Tenseiga! ¡Cuánto me alegra verlos juntos después de setecientos años!

—Saya —saludó con dulzura la aludida, sonriéndole.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Amo Sesshomaru, debe empuñarla cuanto antes —el pequeño anciano agitó sus bracitos, nervioso. — Un gran mal ha sido liberado y se cernirá sobre todos nosotros, consumiendo nuestras almas y condenándonos a la tortura eterna.

El aludido lo observó durante unos segundos y luego lo ignoró. Clavó su mirada sobre Jaken, intimidándolo de forma silenciosa a que explicara qué significaba eso.

—Amo bonito _puf_ , ese viejo enano fue capturado por _puf_ la patrulla del ala norte _puf_ de la mansión —explicó, aún demasiado agitado para hablar de forma normal. Luego agregó: — Fue descubierto por el _puf_ jefe del destacamento, Royakan, mientras trataba de escabullirse _puf_ por el jardín. Se identificó como Saya _puf_ , un viejo sirviente de su _puf_ grandísimo padre, ocasionando confusión entre los guardias quienes _puf_ terminaron llamándome y aquí lo traje.

Así que, como había sospechado, aquella presencia tan débil pertenecía a aquel anciano que había tratado de burlar su aura con su insignificante existencia. Desvió su mirada de su lacayo y la clavó sobre el minúsculo carcamal que aún permanecía en las manos de Tenseiga.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Saya? —La potente voz del demonio intimidó al aludido ante su tono de exigencia.

—Amo Sesshomaru, la antigua espada perteneciente a su padre, Sounga, ha sido liberada y todos los seres vivos corren un gran peligro —anunció el viejo, contrarrestando con su vocecita aguda que parecía un chiste en comparación. — Después de la muerte del general Inu no Taisho yo mismo me confiné a ser la vaina de Sounga hasta que Inuyasha creciera y ambos, usted con Tenseiga y él con Tessaiga, acabaran con la existencia de aquella infernal arma. —Soltó un suspiro y dejó que sus bracitos colgaran a sus costados. —Y aquí estoy, luego de setecientos años fui debilitándome de forma paulatina y la espada se me escurrió, extendiendo todo su maligno poder para acabar con todo el mundo.

— ¡Entonces el amo Sesshomaru debe ir a reclamarla como suya! —Exclamó Jaken, ya recuperado de su corrida y feliz de que su amo se volvería aún más fuerte.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Se apresuró a cortar el viejo. —Un arma infernal como aquella debe ser eliminada puesto que, si aquel que la empuña no es capaz de dominar su inmenso poder, es devorado por ella y condenado su cuerpo y su alma al sufrimiento eterno.

— ¿Estás insinuando que el amo Sesshomaru es más débil que aquel vejete pedazo de metal? —Chilló el sirviente verde. Nadie agredía a su señor enfrente suyo, ¡nadie!

— ¡Nada de eso! —Aclaró, sabiendo de antemano qué ocurría con aquellos que dudaban de la fuerza de aquel demonio. —Sólo digo que la única herencia que dejó el gran general a sus hijos son las espadas Tenseiga y Tessaiga, ambas hechas de sus propios colmillos… Sounga fue creada con los restos de una bestia del infierno que fue derrotada por el mismo Inu no Taisho —el anciano soltó un suspiro. —Debió ser destruida en el mismo momento que él falleció pero sólo pude retrasar su poder destructivo, dándoles tiempo a sus dos hijos a que estén preparados para derrotarla…

—Saya —Sesshomaru se recostó sobre su sillón e inquirió: — ¿El aura que está llamando y desafiando a todos los demonios pertenece a Sounga?

—Así es, amo —respondió el aludido, sorprendido de la velocidad con la cual había atado los cabos. —En mi camino hacia aquí me he percatado de que la mayoría de las bestias son atraídas y capturadas por su infernal aura, sólo los más fuertes son capaces de resistirse y repelerla. —Soltó un bufido. —Por suerte estoy tan débil que apenas puedo captarla.

— ¡Ja! De todas formas dudo mucho que, después de setecientos años, quiera volver a ver tu rostro arrugado —comentó Jaken, cruzándose de brazos y alzando su mentón con orgullo. —Claro, seguro viniste hasta aquí buscando refugio dentro del aura protectora del amo bonito, pero te aseg-

— ¿Cómo afecta a los híbridos? —Cortó Sesshomaru, obligando a callar los chillidos desagradables de su sirviente.

—La sangre demoníaca de los híbridos reacciona ante el aura de Sounga pero su sangre humana les impide caer en el mortal hechizo. —Miró al demonio a los ojos, pese a saber las terribles consecuencias que podría acarrearle por hacerlo. —Sí, amo, los humanos y los híbridos son inmunes a su esencia mas no por eso son invulnerables a su bestial poder. Sea de la raza que fuera, si alguna criatura es cercenada por Sounga, sufrirá la más horrible de las muertes ya que su alma será irremediablemente condenada al infierno y jamás podrá encontrar la paz y el descanso eterno, destinada a padecer por toda la perpetuidad. Además su cuerpo sin vida será anclado a este mundo sin voluntad alguna, a merced de esa infernal katana.

Jaken tragó en seco ante aquellas palabras, recordando que esa descripción correspondía a la de los muertos vivientes o zombies que aparecían en las películas que tanto le gustaban ver a Rin. Tembló al rememorar aquellas escenas de cadáveres humanos arrastrándose por cerebros de seres vivos que por más que los mutilaran o los carbonizaran jamás se detenían. Aún no entendía cómo una niña podía disfrutar ese tipo de películas y él terminaba sin poder dormir por varias semanas. ¿Acaso aquella arma era tan infernal como para hacer realidad una de sus (tantas) pesadillas?

De pronto Sesshomaru alzó el rostro y permaneció varios segundos mirando hacia el techo. Frunció el ceño y luego bajó la mirada, percatándose de que Tenseiga también tenía la vista clavada en el cielorraso. Sí, sólo ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de que el aura de Sounga se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno.

El demonio se levantó de su sillón y retrotrajo su aura para sí mismo. Rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió al ventanal más cercano, abriéndolo y dejando que una ráfaga helada le golpeara el rostro. Sin voltearse, extendió su brazo derecho hacia su costado con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Inspiró aire y pronunció aquella palabra que se había prometido no volver a mencionar:

—Tenseiga.

La joven pelirroja se levantó del sofá y apoyó con suavidad a Saya sobre el mismo para luego acercarse a su amo y extender su esbelto brazo, colocando su pequeñita mano sobre la garra de Sesshomaru. Apenas sintió aquel contacto, todo su interior empezó a resonar de felicidad y su cuerpo resplandeció con una luz brillante y cegadora mientras dejaba de lado aquella figura humana para amoldarse como arcilla, recuperando su verdadera forma.

La luz se extinguió y el demonio pudo contemplar a la katana de hoja delgada cuya empuñadura descansaba sobre su zarpa, a su completa disposición. Aún careciendo de una vaina, la enfundó en su cinturón sabiendo que no corría ningún riesgo ya que Tenseiga era la única espada que no cortaba. La única arma de la existencia creada pura y exclusivamente para no infligir daño alguno. No podía negarlo, su padre había tenido un gran sentido del humor al dejarle la espada más inútil de la historia, incluso se hubiera permitido una sonrisa si no supiera que la poderosa Tessaiga estaba destinada para el imbécil bastardo de Inuyasha, el cual le había dejado en claro el día anterior que aún no la había encontrado. Si será idiota ese híbrido. Sesshomaru sabía que era tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa de Sounga a propósito y encima desarmado.

Alzó el rostro y olisqueó el viento, confirmándole que aquella esencia había desaparecido por completo. Seguro que la espada ya habría reunido a una cantidad suficiente de demonios y ya no necesitaba atraerlos sino cercenarlos para crear un ejército de cadáveres sin voluntad. Sabía que una situación de aquella índole se le podría escurrir de las garras con mucha facilidad, así que había decidido interceder.

De forma involuntaria giró su semblante y su mirada quedó clavada en un punto imaginario del despacho. Sólo Jaken pudo entender que en aquella dirección se ubicaba la habitación donde dormía Rin. Si Sounga se atrevía a amenazar a todos los miles de millones de seres vivos que habitaban el mundo, pagaría sólo porque dentro de aquel gran número figuraba la pequeña y única existencia de Rin.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se envolvió en un haz de luz, desmaterializándose. Atravesó la ventana y se alejó de allí a una velocidad increíble, perdiéndose en el manto oscuro de la noche.

* * *

Ya era la quinta motocicleta que robaba. Si bien al principio se detenía a recargarles gasolina, pronto supo que tardaba menos tiempo robando otra que esperando a que se llenara el tanque y finalizara la transacción con los humanos que lo atendían. No, ya casi no tenía tiempo para gastarlo en eso.

En cuanto sintió la infernal aura de Sounga desplegarse, un intenso sentimiento retumbó en su corazón… ¿acaso eso era la desesperación? Estaba enterado de las reacciones que ocasionaba aquella sensación pero jamás supo que esa emoción era tan poderosa como para corroer todo su ser con tal agonía. Aquella diabólica espada ya había despertado de su letargo y pronto extendería su venganza por haberla encadenado a aquel mundo. Todos los seres vivos serían condenados, mas la peor de todas las torturas estaba reservada para los dos vástagos de Inu no Taisho. Ellos recibirían toda la furia que Sounga no pudo descargar en su verdadero amo.

Observó el velocímetro y notó que la aguja roja tintineaba cerca del número 220. Después de la segunda motocicleta supo que aquella era la velocidad máxima en la cual viajaban esas carrozas de dos ruedas. También aprendió que el otro indicador era el de la gasolina y, para su suerte, comprobó que le era suficiente para llegar sin necesidad de robar una sexta moto.

Los inmensos edificios de la capital se alzaban en el horizonte. Por más que haya retrotraído su aura, supo que Sounga se encontraba allí y, si su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, Inuyasha también. Se vería solo y vulnerable ante la ira del arma diabólica para quién resultaría un blanco fácil al estar desarmado. Por favor, Inuyasha, aguanta sólo un poco más.

Sobre la autopista, a lo lejos, vio una gran barrera de gigantes vehículos de acero y muchos reflectores de luz que obstaculizaban el paso. Presionó el freno con fuerza y escuchó el intenso chirrido que emitieron las ruedas del vehículo al quemar la llanta en aquella detención forzada a tan alta velocidad. La motocicleta paró en frente de la barricada y él se vio obligado a abandonarla, trepando por los grandes camiones hasta llegar al punto más alto, dejándose caer al otro lado del muro. Aterrizó de pie y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora estaba sin medio de transporte, impotente ante la velocidad absurdamente lenta de aquel cuerpo humano.

De pronto vio una luz blanca que atravesaba el firmamento y se precipitaba a la ciudad a tal velocidad que en pocos segundos la perdió de vista. Durante un momento sintió que de aquel fugaz destello le llegaba una especie de llamado que resonaba dentro de su propio ser. Supo de inmediato que aquel haz de luz era el mismo Sesshomaru portando a Tenseiga, quien lo había detectado y le instaba a que se diera prisa.

Ya no cabían las dudas, Inuyasha se encontraba allí. Inuyasha, Sounga, Sesshomaru y Tenseiga ya estaban en la ciudad. Sólo faltaba él.

Forzó lo máximo posible su carrera.

* * *

—Insisto, debemos esperar a que mis compatriotas lleguen y recién allí convocar el consejo.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

— ¿Acaso tú puedes asegurarnos que contamos con el tiempo suficiente como para que tus compatriotas lleguen, se instalen, convoquen al consejo y recién allí tomemos una decisión?

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

—Concuerdo, si nuestros cálculos están en lo correcto, apenas contamos con cuatro semanas aproximadamente.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

— ¡Es tiempo más que suficiente!

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

— ¡Sólo son cuatro semanas para ubicar a un demonio entre miles y derrotarlo! ¡Y dices que tenemos tiempo suficiente!

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

—Sin embargo es cierto que en su país se encuentra toda la recopilación robada de las cartas y los libros originales de Midoriko, quizás encontremos alguna pista que confirme algunas de nuestras conjeturas.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

—De todas formas, Midoriko confiaba en Inuyasha, creo que deberíamos interrogarlo antes de sacar presunciones.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

— ¿No recuerdas la carta? ¡Inuyasha apenas está informado de que tiene que derrotar a un demonio!

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

De pronto las discusiones cesaron y todos se voltearon ante aquel molesto tamborileo de dedos que acompañaba a sus voces de fondo. Las miradas se clavaron sobre Miroku quien se vio obligado a detenerse antes de que alguno de esos viejos le echara un sermón en reprimenda.

La reunión prosiguió. Miroku soltó un disimulado suspiro de fastidio y miró con resignación a los presentes. Se encontraban sentados en una amplia mesa, la gran mayoría religiosos humanos y demonios, junto con algún que otro cazador entre los cuales se encontraba Sango, sentada a su lado con Kirara dormida en su regazo. Desde que ambos habían relevado a Mushin, él había llegado primero y ella después, habían transcurrido más de tres horas sin llegar a ningún acuerdo y aislados por completo del mundo exterior ya que, para evitar que algún estímulo exterior los interrumpiera o los amenazara, los clérigos humanos habían colocado una barrera espiritual que los recluía por completo. Además, como casi todos eran viejos de mentalidades arcaicas, le habían prohibido el uso del celular, obligándolo a apagarlo antes de incorporarse a la reunión. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo confinados, comenzó a preocuparse por Kagome e Inuyasha. ¿Y si les pasaba algo mientras él se encontraba atrapado en esa burbuja de ancianos quejosos?

Sintió cosquilleos en su pierna derecha y notó que se trataba de la mano de Sango quien, cuando supo que tenía su atención, le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el bolsillo del joven donde ella sabía que guardaba su celular. Miroku asintió en silencio sabiendo que ella también estaría preocupada y, con parsimonia, deslizó el celular hacia su mano y lo encendió. Debía ser cuidadoso, por más absortos que podían estar discutiendo, los viejos eran hábiles para descubrir motivos para quejarse.

Esperó a que el móvil terminara de prenderse y tragó en seco al percatarse de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje pertenecientes a Kagome. La joven a su lado soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa y, inclinada sobre su hombro, presionó el botón que abría el mensaje.

 _Kagome: Miroku, una extraña haura demoníaca apareció y empezó a yamar a todas las bestias de las siudades sercanas, convocándolos de forma masiba en la capital. Inuyasha y yo nos encontramos allí, ben en cuanto te sea pocible._

Apenas hubo terminado de leer cuando el cuerpo del joven dio un respingo y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que lo miraban con una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

—Estimados, —sonrió con amabilidad a cada hombre y mujer allí presentes— temo que, por su arcaica metodología de emplazar una barrera para proteger nuestra reunión, se han excedido sus pretensiones y nos han alienado del exterior, anquilosando nuestros propios poderes. Por ende se nos ha pasado desapercibida un aura demoníaca que parece estar obnubilando a las bestias y engatusándolas hacia la capital. —Intercambió una mirada con Sango, quien también se puso de pie con Kirara sobre su hombro. —Pues, frente a tal brete y debido a nuestra encumbrada participación en la asamblea, temo comunicarles nuestra partida. Les exhorto que tengan la deferencia de anunciarnos luego el contingente resultado del mitin.

Sin esperar reacción alguna, ambos se voltearon y salieron de la sala. Corrieron a lo largo del pasillo hasta la pequeña cámara donde todos los concurrentes se vieron obligados a dejar sus armas antes de incorporarse a la reunión.

—Ey, Miroku, —le llamó la joven mientras tomaba su katana y el Hiraikotsu— ¿a qué sabían todos esos tomos del diccionario de la Real Academia Española?

—No tan satisfactorio como el _te lo dije_ que seguro está atorado en tu garganta. Te debo tres pintas de cerveza —tomó su báculo y luego volteó hacia Sango, sorprendido por el boomerang gigante. — ¿Por qué trajiste al Hiraikocho ese?

—Hiraikotsu —y sintió regocijo al poder corregir a Miroku. Cargó el objeto en cuestión a su espalda con ayuda de las cintas negras ubicadas en sus extremos. — Lo traje para que piensen que ésta, junto con la espada, eran las únicas armas que había traído… no me sentiría cómoda abandonando todo mi armamento.

—No pensarás usarlo, ¿verdad? La última vez…

—Hasta ahora, la última vez es hoy y no veo que haya pasado nada malo —le cortó, con un tinte iracundo en su voz que lo hizo callar. — Ya vámonos, ¡Kirara!

Salieron corriendo del edificio y se precipitaron hacia la calle la cual, debido al avance de la madrugada, aún estaba despejada. Se alejaron de la barrera y Kirara se envolvió en llamas hasta adquirir su forma de tigre de dientes de sable. Sango montó en su lomo y Miroku se ubicó detrás de ella, listos para partir cuando escucharon una voz aguda que los llamaba.

— ¡Jóvenes, esperen! —Del edificio del cual habían salido apareció un viejo que reconocieron como uno de los ancianos que conformaban la reunión. — ¡Espérenme!

El sujeto en cuestión era un demonio de aspecto casi humano muy longevo, de ojos saltones y pupilas diminutas, casi lampiño salvo por un puñado de cabellos grises que ataba sobre su cabeza y unos pocos pelos en su barba que le daban el aspecto de un chivo. Corría muy rápido para la edad que aparentaba y sostenía un martillo de mango muy largo en su mano derecha.

—Señor, estamos muy apurados, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Disculpen, jóvenes, ¿ustedes mencionaron que todas las bestias están siendo reunidas en la capital por un aura demoníaca?

—Con otras palabras, pero si —respondió Miroku.

—En tal caso, un terrible mal ha sido liberado en este mundo, cuyas consecuencias pueden ser equivalentes a la destrucción de las líneas del tiempo y del espacio —exclamó el viejo, con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de preocupación.

—Espere, ¿acaba de decir que se ha desatado otro cataclismo que también amenaza con destruir toda la existencia? —Sango abrió mucho los ojos. Con uno tenían más que suficiente pero, ¿ahora eran dos?

— ¡Así es! Mi nombre es Totosai y hace más de setecientos años fui sirviente del gran general Inu no Taisho, padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha —explicó mientras hacía cuentas con los dedos de sus garras. — Yo era su herrero y quien forjó sus tres míticas espadas. Cuando él falleció, dos de esas armas fueron destinadas a cada uno de sus hijos mientras que la tercera fue sellada por un amigo mío, Saya, debido a su infernal poder destructivo. —Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró: — Si lo que ustedes dijeron es cierto, yo he hecho mal los cálculos y Sounga fue liberada de su confinamiento, trayendo destrucción y venganza al mundo, especialmente a los vástagos del gran general… por favor, díganme que Inuyasha no fue tan idiota como para ir hasta allá y que está a salvo.

De forma tácita, Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron en silencio. La boca del viejo se deformó en una amplia expresión de sorpresa y disgusto.

— ¡Debemos ir allí cuanto antes! —Extendió su cabeza y olisqueó el aire. —No siento ningún aura y eso me preocupa aún más… quizás es una señal de que Sounga ha reunido a los suficientes demonios para conformar un ejército y entre ellos se encuentre ese idiota de Inuyasha.

— ¿Entonces esa espada es quien genera ese aura para atraer a las bestias y así constituir un ejército? —Inquirió Miroku. Y de pronto la realidad cruzó como un rayo su mente. — ¡Ah, pero qué astuta! ¡Atrajo a todos los demonios a la única ciudad libre de humanos debido a la evacuación! Inundada y sin suministros de luz es una trampa mortal.

—Espera —le interrumpió Sango, abrumada por aquella revelación y la descarga de adrenalina que empezó a emitir su cuerpo. — ¿Entonces Inuyasha es la clave para acabar con los dos males?

—No sé bien si realmente es elemental para solucionar la catástrofe que desencadenó el demonio que alteró la brecha de tiempo y espacio, pero contra Sounga es muy necesario y aún así no podrá hacerlo solo —se rascó la barba y preguntó: — Díganme, ¿al menos ya encontró a Tessaiga?

— ¿Tessaiga? —preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, la espada que le heredó su padre, Tessaiga.

—Cuando apareció en esta época estaba desarmado y así lo vi la última vez —aclaró Miroku.

— ¡Entonces el idiota está condenado! —Gritó Totosai, apoyando ambas palmas en su rostro e imitando casi a la perfección el retrato de El Grito de Edvard Munch. — ¡Debemos ir a salvarlo cuanto antes!

El anciano levantó su martillo y de pronto, y pese a que no había ninguna nube en el cielo, cayó un relámpago a pocos metros cuya luz los encegueció por unos segundos. Cuando se les despejó la vista vieron que, en el lugar donde había caído el rayo, ahora había una vaca negra de tres ojos.

— ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Hay que ir cuanto antes a la capital! —exclamó el viejo, montando con agilidad en la ternera y dándole una palmada en sus cuartos traseros. — ¡Muévete, cuanto antes, Mo-Mo!

— ¡Tú también, Kirara!

Ambos animales saltaron al aire al mismo tiempo, remontando vuelo al instante y surcando el cielo a gran velocidad. El corazón de todos palpitaba de temor y sólo deseaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Aquel edificio era un buen punto de observación. Bastante alto y alejado, donde sólo unos pocos demonios idiotas se habían atrevido a acercarse y los había fulminado con unos simples hechizos. El conjuro ya estaba completo y preparado, sólo esperaba que ese idiota hiciera su aparición cuanto antes para terminar con la primera parte de su plan.

Y hablando de idiota, allí estaba. Abrió la puerta de la terraza con gran esfuerzo y, por más que se esforzaba en mantener el rostro impasible, era sencillo adivinar la agonía que pronto daría muerte a su cuerpo. Debía admitirlo, el imbécil era bastante persistente y tenía ideas bastante ingeniosas, así que no le convenía verlo muerto. Sí, hace quinientos años le había comentado su plan, requiriendo su ayuda para beneficio de ambos y ella admitió su gran astucia mas nunca tuvo intención de serle leal. Se necesitaban, pero en cuanto se vea libre de su molesta presencia, no dudaría un solo segundo en quitarlo de en medio.

—Tsubaki —su gruesa voz la llamó, haciendo que se voltee lo suficiente como para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿A quién pertenece ese aura que atrajo a todos esos demonios?

—No estoy muy segura —un pájaro voló hacia ellos y, mientras aterrizaba hasta donde se encontraban, se amoldó como arcilla para adquirir la forma de una serpiente que se enroscó alrededor del torso de la mujer, susurrándole palabras en el oído. — Al parecer es una especie de espada que se apoderó de un cuerpo humano el cual cercena demonios que luego se levantan como cadáveres sin voluntad. —Escuchó con más atención los siseos del reptil. — Sin embargo no nos estorbará, al parecer está avanzando hacia la salida del oeste, siguiendo el paso de Inuyasha.

Observó cómo una lenta sonrisa se fue asomando de sus delgados labios y los ojos rojos se posaban con ansia enfermiza sobre los edificios, como buscando con la vista al híbrido. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar que su piel estaba aún más amarillenta y demacrada que de costumbre, además de que esa repulsiva piel de mandril blanca que usaba no le ayudaba para nada. Si tenía que describir a Naraku en una palabra sin dudas esa sería _asco_. _Asco_ y _Muerto_.

—Activaré el conjuro cuando tú quieras —le comentó, acariciando a la serpiente que tenía enroscada encima. — La barrera ya está preparada y ninguno podrá escapar de ella. La telaraña ya está colocada y todas las moscas enredadas.

 _Masoquista_. Si, otra palabra que quedaba bien con él. Ya estaba todo más que listo y él aún no murmuraba palabra alguna, con la vista aún clavada en el horizonte y aquella ancha sonrisa desagradable que sólo él poseía. Al parecer prefería sentirse un enfermo omnipotente condenado a muerto que un ser poderoso e íntegro. _Imbécil_.

Naraku volteó para contemplarla y dedicarle esa sonrisa pura y exclusivamente a ella. Pese a los quinientos años que pasaron aún conservaba aquella juventud y belleza que tanto la habían caracterizado. Sólo su pelo parecía sufrir los cambios ya que lo recordaba oscuro como su alma pero ahora lucía de color blanco. Se veía hermosa y sensual usando esas ropas de aquella época tan desagradable, mas ante sus ojos siempre sería la vulgar bruja que había sido carcomida por su propia envidia y codicia. Por más conjuros, vestimenta provocativa e invocaciones satánicas jamás podría parecerse a Kikyo. Nunca llegó a estar siquiera al nivel de la mugre de sus zapatos.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, donde latía aquel corazón por el cual había cometido tantas locuras y desafiado tantas leyes naturales. La primera fase de su plan estaba casi completa y pronto podría sentir la satisfacción de verlo latir en el cuerpo de su verdadera dueña.

Inspiró aire, soltando un hipido que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y pronunció:

—Hazlo, Tsubaki. Activa el hechizo.

* * *

 **CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **Este capítulo, de haberle puesto título, sin dudas se llamaría "la previa"... especialmente porque con lo complicado que se me va a hacer escribir el capítulo 9 dudo que pueda escribirlo en una semana (ni que ese lo hubiera escrito en una semana, lel)**

 **En fin, espero mucho que les haya gustado! Me costó pero debo admitir que me sentí satisfecha con el resultado final, la historia va tomando su forma y todos van comprendiendo un poquito mejor.**

 **Por favor, déjame un review diciéndome si te gustó o si mejor voy a juntar latas de todos los botes de basura para reciclarlas y hacerme una heladera c:**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-Aguante Chaca-**


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

Sus garras se deslizaron por la carne de aquel mono alado que se había cruzado en su camino, cercenándole una extremidad mientras escuchaba sus molestos chillidos de agonía. Cayeron juntos, sólo que él aún era poseedor de ambas piernas y consiguió aterrizar sobre un poste de luz, saltando hacia el edificio más cercano y emprendiendo de vuelta su carrera.

Inconscientemente giró su cabeza para observar a su perseguidor y notó que éste se tomaba unos segundos para ir hasta donde había caído aquella bestia y rebanar su cuello de un simple tajo con aquella infernal katana, retomando luego su persecución. Inuyasha se percató de que hacía eso con todos los demonios que él destrozaba o inutilizaba, regalándole tiempo valioso que él aprovechaba para ensanchar la distancia entre ambos. ¿Por qué hacía eso, aumentando así sus chances para huir de allí?

A lo lejos vislumbró el final de la cadena de edificios y la llana carretera que se extendía hasta el horizonte, anunciándole la salida de aquella maldita ciudad. Apresuró su paso todo lo que le permitió el cansancio, esperanzado con aquella visión. Quizás tenía suerte y Miroku y Sango estaban del otro lado, listos para ayudarlo con aquella cosa que lo perseguía y para rescatar a Kagome. Él sólo pensar en ella le generó una fuerte punzada en la boca del estómago, recordando bajo qué circunstancias la había abandonado. Rogaba a todas las entidades religiosas tanto humanas como demoníacas para que la joven estuviera a salvo y resistiera hasta que él pudiera volver por ella.

 _Aguanta Kagome, por favor._

Saltó en diagonal, aprovechando el cambio de rumbo del viento que soplaba impulsándolo hacia delante, trayendo consigo un fuerte hedor a carne putrefacta humana que lo abrumó por su intensidad. Aún en el aire su cuerpo alcanzó a voltearse y pudo ver cómo aquel sujeto estaba a escasos centímetros suyo, con la espada en alto que caía en un mandoble hacia él.

Ya le había dado alcance.

Su instinto reaccionó e hizo lo más rápido que le vino a la mente: alzó su garra derecha en forma de puño con la intención de sacrificarla para proteger el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, fue tal la fuerza implementada en aquel golpe que la espada rebanó su zarpa, atravesando sin problemas los huesos metacarpianos y frenándose en la estructura ósea de su muñeca. Un intenso aullido de dolor brotó de lo más profundo de su ser, siendo acallado por una violenta patada en su pecho que lo arrojó contra la terraza de una casa baja.

Si bien su cuerpo chocó con violencia y rebotó varias veces, apenas sintió la colisión. Quizás por su dura piel o por la agonía que manaba de su pobre garra derecha. Sentía la sangre caliente que recorría todo su brazo y los dedos entumecidos, los cuales apenas sentía. El desgraciado la había rebanado en dos, dejándola inutilizada. Su zarpa izquierda se alzó y apretó a su hermana, como queriendo contener las dos partes y la hemorragia que sufría… si hubiera sido humano, ya estaría condenado a una muerte inminente. Dolía demasiado, pero aún así se obligó a incorporarse y a contemplar el muñón sanguinolento que ahora tenía colgando en su diestra. Inspiró aire tratando de relajarse y sintió cómo la peste a cadáver ingresaba a sus fosas nasales y perforaba su cerebro como filosas agujitas.

Alzó el rostro y observó que el sujeto estaba en el extremo opuesto de la terraza, esperando con suma paciencia a que él se enderezara. Inuyasha lo miró y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al notar que el tipo enfrente suyo era realmente un cadáver: la piel mortecina y podrida, los ríos de agua que manaban de sus ojos que amenazaban con derretirse en cualquier momento y su carencia de párpados. Además notó que el brazo del cual sostenía la katana estaba deformado y mutilado por cientos de tentáculos metálicos que salían de la empuñadura del arma. Como si ella fuera quién estuviera viva y sólo aprovechaba de aquel como si fuera un títere caduco.

—Después de siglos de letargo por fin podré llevarme conmigo a los vástagos de Inunotaisho, pagando así el haberme condenado a este mundo —anunció con una voz profunda y metálica. ¿Cómo podría hablar considerando que su lengua y sus cuerdas vocales estarían en un avanzado estado de descomposición? Inuyasha se percató de que la espada resonaba por cada palabra que pronunciaba, ¿acaso era ella quién le hablaba? —Luego de encargarme de ustedes será sencillo condenar al resto de los seres vivos.

El híbrido se irguió en toda su extensión, ignorando unas punzadas de dolor en su columna que seguro serían producto de la colisión. Sin embargo, y pese a la aguda agonía de su garra derecha, una idea mucho más atroz se esparció por todo su ser, creciendo de forma vertiginosa y acallando los gritos de agonía de su cuerpo, suplantándolos con una ira bestial. Aún así, tragó saliva para contener la impotencia dentro suyo un poco más y, cuando trató de hablar, ni siquiera reconoció su ronca voz.

— ¿Tú eres el asesino de Kikyo?

El cadáver permaneció en silencio por varios tortuosos segundos y parecía que no pensaba murmurar palabra alguna. La hiel manó espesa junto con la sangre de Inuyasha, aumentando su ansiedad y sus niveles de adrenalina.

— ¿Tú eres el asesino de Kikyo? —alzó su tono de voz más alto, gruñendo.

Mas ni un suspiro salía de aquel sujeto. Aquel mutismo lo aturdía demasiado, ¿por qué el maldito no hablaba? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí quieto, como estudiándolo? ¡Sólo tiene que decir **SÍ** o **NO**! ¿Por qué mierda seguía sumido en esa quietud? Quizás su silencio era su respuesta. Sí, quizás daba por entendido que él la había asesinado. ¡Por supuesto! Recordaba que Kikyo presentaba un espantoso corte que iba desde su clavícula izquierda hasta su vientre. Seguro que aquella maléfica katana era la causante de que ella muriera sin siquiera darle un segundo para verla partir. Sólo pudo sostener entre sus brazos su cuerpo frío… frío y chamuscado… frío, chamuscado y carente de vida.

— ¡TÚ eres el asesino de Kikyo!

No había notado cómo había cambiado la pregunta a una afirmación ni cómo sus piernas se habían movido por sí mismas, arrojándose hacia aquel cadáver. La ira desmedida hacia mella en su mente acallando su sentido común, tanto que ni siquiera recordó que su garra derecha estaba inutilizada cuando empezó a lanzar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

Aquel sujeto parecía estar divirtiéndose considerando que sólo hacía maniobras evasivas para esquivar sus torpes ataques. Por mucha furia que pudiera cargar encima el híbrido, todo su cuerpo estaba herido y cansado, por lo cual sólo permaneció unos segundos más así hasta que, aburrido, alzó la espada y le asestó un fino tajo en el pecho, lo suficientemente superficial como para hacerlo retroceder un paso. El cadáver avanzó otro tanto y descargó un golpe sobre su pie izquierdo, logrando desestabilizarlo lo necesario como para que se tambaleara y pudiera lanzarle otra patada en el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó fuera de la terraza, haciendo que impactase contra los muros de un edificio.

Su corazón parecía a punto de desbocarse. Ni siquiera el dolor de aquellas heridas recientes sumado a su zarpa desfigurada lograban apaciguar los agonizantes sentimientos que desgarraban por dentro sus entrañas. Sus jadeos de cansancio y la sangre caliente que se escurría por su hakama pasaban por completo desapercibidos para él. Se sostuvo como pudo de los escombros para obligarse a incorporarse justo cuando la voz profunda y metálica volvió a hablar.

—Tu alma furibunda y corroída por la venganza se hundirá en la más profundas de las agonías —le anunció, parado en el borde de la terraza y apuntándolo con la espada. —Haré uso de tu cuerpo y condenaré tu ser a la tortura eterna del infierno. —Soltó una cruel carcajada. —Será una ocurrencia muy irónica que uno de los vástagos de Inunotaisho sea quien traiga la destrucción a este mundo.

Alzó el arma al cielo y ésta resplandeció con suma intensidad, obligando a Inuyasha a cerrar sus ojos.

— ¡Levántense mis esclavos y conformen mi ejército! ¡Marchen para arrasar y traer la aniquilación y la ruina! —Su voz resonó en cada recoveco de la ciudad, haciendo temblar la tierra misma.

La luz se apaciguó de pronto, permitiendo al híbrido contemplar todo el panorama que se alzaba enfrente suyo: detrás del cadáver armado surgieron miles de demonios, entre los cuales reconoció a varios que él mismo había cruzado y cercenado. Incluso notó que presentaban heridas de muerte y miembros amputados pero aún así ahí estaban, emanando un intenso hedor a carne putrefacta demoníaca. Sus cejas se levantaron en cuanto logró atar los cabos: por eso rebanaba hasta a las bestias que él mismo había liquidado, porque esa maldita espada tenía el poder de manipular a todos los que condenaba a la muerte. Y ahora todo un ejército de cadáveres de monstruos se erguía enfrente suyo, amenazante.

Ignorando a su instinto que le rugía que huyera de ahí cuanto antes, se incorporó entre los escombros y sonrió. Era tan cruda la realidad de su muerte inmediata que hasta le causaba gracia, apaciguando un poco la furia que lo carcomía. ¡Quinientos años de su vida gastados en nada para tener aquel final y perecer ante el asesino de Kikyo! Hubiera preferido acabar su vida junto a ella y no tener que padecer todo eso. Aún así, haría un último intento. Por supuesto que no pensaba engrosar las filas de aquel ejército sin antes ofrecer pelea.

De un brinco se lanzó hacia ellos, con ambas zarpas en alto. Los demonios se abalanzaron encima suyo, con sus fauces abiertas y amontonándose para ver quién lo tragaría primero; aunque más rápido que ellos había saltado el cadáver armado, con la espada lista para acabarlo. Inuyasha apenas llegó a hacer contacto con algunos demonios cuando un resplandor blanquecino pasó de forma rauda por al lado suyo y sintió una impresionante fuerza que lo envolvía, presionando sus brazos contra su torso, atrapándolo para luego lanzarlo lejos con suma potencia. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a aquel sujeto con la katana en alto de la cual salían aquellos tentáculos metálicos que buscaban atrapar su brazo derecho, antes de que fuera expulsado como un proyectil por los cielos, colisionando luego sobre una terraza a diez cuadras de distancia.

El híbrido, aún en el suelo, sintió cómo su cuerpo se veía libre de aquella presión y parpadeó varias veces muy confundido. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Trato de incorporarse en cuanto vio que aquel resplandor estaba enfrente suyo. La luz se extinguió y la figura y la peste de Sesshomaru se materializaron a pocos metros.

—Tu estupidez nunca logra decepcionarme —escupió casual, retrayendo el látigo de luz que había utilizado para sacar a aquel idiota de aquel nido de insectos.

Las cejas del halagado se alzaron al comprobar que no era otro sino su querido hermano quien lo había alejado de allí, poniéndolo a salvo. Estaba tan anonadado que por un momento olvidó la ira que lo abrumaba y al ejército de bestias que se acercaban velozmente.

—Primero me atacas por una espada y ahora me salvas —casi suelta una carcajada ante lo tonto que sonaba eso. Se incorporó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, obligándose a mirar al demonio a la misma altura. —Qué mierda pasa por tu mente, Sesshomaru.

—Ni aún muerto obtendrás a Sounga —sentenció el aludido, dándole la espalda y alejándose a paso lento. — Lárgate como la escoria que eres, esta batalla no te compete.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —le cortó el híbrido, recuperado de su sorpresa inicial. — Me importa poco la maldita espada, _ESO_ fue lo que mató a Kikyo y me las pagará. La veng-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un rápido puñetazo de su hermano se descargó sobre su rostro, lanzándolo al suelo de vuelta.

—Sin dudas eres la mayor vergüenza de mi padre —arrojó, iracundo. — Piensas en esa mujer antes que en tu deber como vástago. Eres un bastardo híbrido incompetente, quédate en la mugre que es donde perteneces.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, Sesshomaru se volteó, desenfundó la espada que cargaba en su cinturón y se lanzó contra Sounga y el ejército de demonios que se aproximaba.

Inuyasha, confundido y humillado, volvió a ponerse de pie para ir tras él. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su padre en todo eso? Ah, pero no se quedaría ahí como idiota cuando el imbécil de su hermano se había tomado el tupé de salvarlo para luego ultrajarlo. Ya vería de lo que estaba hecho.

Antes de que realizara cualquier movimiento, sintió un intenso hormigueo a sus espaldas que lo sorprendió, provocando que se diera vuelta. No vio nada, aunque la vibración seguía y ahora oscilaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su corazón que de pronto notó que latía con una repentina felicidad. Aquel extraño estremecimiento lo convulsionó y, alzando la mirada, notó que aumentaba cuando miraba hacia su izquierda. _Como si algo dentro mío me marcara un camino_ , pensó. Algo que sentía que se acercaba.

Aquella sensación resonó de tal forma en su ser que hasta logró apaciguarse, tanto que casi ni sentía furia ni la tortura agónica de su zarpa derecha. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero un sentimiento de ansiedad creció adentro suyo de forma desbocada, gritándole que tenía que ir a su encuentro cuanto antes. Debía saber qué era eso y por qué le resultaba tan familiar.

Un rugido cerca suyo le hizo volver a la realidad y, por suerte, su instinto reaccionó y eludió a un insecto gigante que se había lanzando contra él. Miró alrededor y notó que las bestias lo acechaban, rodeándolo y apelmazándose entre sí para atacarlo. Aún así, y pese a la adrenalina, sentía aquel cosquilleo todavía presente en su nuca. Debía ir al encuentro de aquello que lo llamaba cuanto antes… claro, si lograba sobrevivir a aquel ejército.

* * *

Un agudo chillido escapó de sus labios apenas sintió que estaba a punto de caerse y, por más que sus brazos buscaban afianzarse a la espalda de Koga, éstos dolían demasiado como para ejercer la más mínima presión. Por eso, en cuanto sintió el abrupto cambio de rumbo del demonio, temió desplomarse de aquella altura considerable.

Sin embargo, éste fue aún más rápido que las sensaciones de la muchacha: tan pronto como se vio obligado a evadir a un monstruo volador que se cruzó en su camino, dio una veloz voltereta y aterrizó en un poste de luz antes de que la joven se le resbalara.

— ¿Por qué no me vuelves a gritar al oído, eh? —Rugió, sintiendo cómo sus tímpanos le zumbaban del dolor.

De pronto vio que el demonio que había esquivado volvía a la carga contra él. Antes de que se acercara demasiado, el cuerpo de Koga vibró con una especie de electricidad que fue acumulándose en su zarpa derecha de la cual surgió una garra metálica que resplandecía con suma intensidad.

— ¡Goraishi! —Extendió su diestra y ésta lanzó un potente rayo que impactó de lleno contra la bestia, quemando todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la criatura no se dio ni por enterada de la carbonización que había sufrido y continuó su embiste, obligándolo a salir disparado hacia la azotea del edificio más cercano.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Rugió Koga, escuchando cómo el otro colisionaba contra el poste de luz e incluso se llevaba por delante el frente de una casa. — ¡Nada es invulnerable a mi Goraishi! ¡Incluso desde aquí se huele su carne quemada pero ni le afecta! ¿Qué demonios pasa con esa cosa?

Kagome, al principio demasiado aturdida y temerosa por las acrobacias y las reacciones del demonio, recién allí pudo asomarse a contemplar la escena. Y era cierto, hasta ella que poseía menor sentido del olfato podía percibir el intenso hedor a quemado. Notó que la criatura volvía a incorporarse, los buscaba a ambos con la vista y retomaba la carga contra ellos. La Goraishi volvió a disparar otra fuerte descarga de energía, dándole de lleno y achicharrándole el cuerpo sin inmutarse, teniendo que volver a esquivarlo.

— ¡Koga, Koga! —La voz de Hakkaku le llegó cuando eludía por cuarta vez a aquel incansable monstruo, viendo cómo se aproximaba. — ¡Estamos en grandes problemas, Koga!

— ¡Los demonios no se mueren! —Aulló Ginta, uniéndose a ambos y seguido de cerca por tres bestias. — ¡Nada les afecta! ¡Estamos perdidos!

Los tres se juntaron en aquella terraza, pegando espaldas contra espaldas, con la joven ocupando el hueco del medio. Los cuatro monstruos los rodeaban, cerrándose en círculo en torno a ellos y acechándolos, incluso podían ver a lo lejos otros tantos que se aproximaban hasta donde estaban.

Koga tragó saliva. Aquel era el panorama: podían herirlos cuanto quisieran pero no parecían sentir dolor y, por más graves que fueran sus lesiones, no morían; incluso sus cuerpos emanaban una fuerte fetidez a cadáver y presentaban grandes tajos que seguro eran productos de algún tipo de espada, y nada. El sudor descendió como ríos por su frente mientras se partía la cabeza pensando alguna rápida alternativa para huir de allí y sacárselos de encima. Trataba de conservar la calma y concentrarse pero tenía grandes deseos de golpearse la nariz que le ardía, incómoda ante el repulsivo hedor a putrefacción y a la carne quemada de aquella criatura que había rostizado con la Goraishi.

De pronto una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo, justo cuando los demonios se abalanzaban contra ellos. Eran mayor en número pero más lentos, permitiéndole a Koga brincar encima de una gigantesca serpiente voladora y correr en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, alejándose de allí, acompañado por sus dos colegas que lo seguían de cerca. Mientras saltaba hacia la azotea de una casa, giró la cabeza y observó los edificios de alrededor, logrando vislumbrar una gran fábrica a lo lejos. Esa era su oportunidad.

— ¡Hakkaku, Ginta, huyan por aquella dirección mientras yo los distraigo! —Señaló con su cabeza hacia dónde se ubicaba la manufactura que había descubierto. —Espérenme cerca de allí.

—Pero Koga, tu sólo n-

—El olor a sangre que emana esta niña los atraerá a mí —les explicó, notando cómo las bestias volvían a la carga. — ¡Huyan cuanto antes! Cuando llegué allí estaré demasiado débil y los necesitaré, ¡Muévanse!

Kagome quiso protestar en cuanto supo que ella sería la carnada, aunque su voz fue acallada por un fuerte remolino de viento que rodeó a Koga, saliendo éste disparado a una gran velocidad hacia los monstruos. Brincaba entre y sobre ellos, esparciendo el aroma de la joven para procurar atraerlos mientras sus compañeros huían. En cuanto comprobó que tanto Hakkaku como Ginta habían pasado la fábrica, dejó de saltar como conejo por cada rincón y emprendió una gran carrera, abalanzándose sobre el edificio en cuestión.

Dio un gran salto y, mientras surcaba el aire por encima de la industria, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y descargó un potente rayo de la Goraishi a una de las antenas parabólicas de la terraza de la factoría. Fue tal el poder implementado en aquel meteoro eléctrico que pronto todos los circuitos y maquinaria del gran edificio estallaron, incendiándolo. Incluso había tenido tal tino que, sin saberlo, estaba calcinando una papelera. No llegó a aterrizar en tierra cuando, tanto Kagome como Koga, fueron impelidos por la increíble fuerza expansiva de la explosión de la fábrica, lanzándolos lejos de allí.

Sin embargo, aquella descarga de la Goraishi se había nutrido pura y exclusivamente de las energías de su portador, absorbiéndolas hasta que el instinto de supervivencia del demonio le obligó a frenarse, sabiendo que si continuaba prolongando aquel ataque terminaría consumiendo su propia vida. Por eso, mientras surcaban el aire, la desesperación hizo mella en él al percatarse de que no contaba con las suficientes fuerzas como para estabilizarse y aterrizar. Su cuerpo estaba en tal grado de cansancio que no le respondía.

El estruendo producto del estallido afectó sus sensibles oídos, sintiendo cómo sus tímpanos chillaban de dolor; además de que las intensas ráfagas de viento elevaron pronto una columna de humo de la fábrica destruida, expulsando las toxinas químicas que reaccionaban con el fuego, penetrando en la aguda nariz de Koga y aturdiéndolo de forma tal que incluso llegó a olvidar por qué estaba volando por los cielos. En cambio Kagome, pese a sufrir las mismas consecuencias, daba gracias a sus sentidos no tan desarrollados por permanecer consciente lo suficiente como para notar cómo Hakkaku y Ginta los alcanzaban, el primero tomándola a ella en brazos y el segundo tomando de los hombros a su líder y ayudándolo a aterrizar.

Descendieron sobre una azotea sin inconvenientes mas no se tomaron ni un solo segundo para descansar. Sabían que el humo ponzoñoso se esparcía muy rápido y estaban perdidos si los alcanzaban y terminaban intoxicados y muertos. Por eso huyeron lo más lejos posible. Aún así, pese a las catastróficas consecuencias que había traído aquel accionar, sabían que Koga realmente los había salvado. Por más inmortales que fueran, las bestias se verían privadas de su sentido del olfato y del oído, logrando aturdirlos y que perdieran su rastro. Era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel volcán que había creado alcanzara a toda la ciudad con su vapor venenoso, inutilizándolos a todos.

Corrieron en contra del viento largo rato, alejándose por el extremo opuesto del incendio. Poco a poco el oxígeno limpio que chocaba contra sus rostros fue limpiando las toxinas de sus pulmones, permitiendo a Kagome y a Koga recuperarse.

— ¿Dónde _cof cof_ estamos _cof_ yendo? —Preguntó la joven, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

—Tomemos unos segundos de respiro —propuso Hakkaku, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Ginta. Se detuvieron en una terraza y apoyaron a los dos más afectados en el suelo, sentándolos. — ¿Cómo se sienten?

—Tenemos _cof_ que _cof cof_ salir de _cof_ aquí —masculló Koga, demasiado afectado por su cansancio físico y las toxinas en su organismo. —Hay _cof_ que rodear _cof cof_ la _cof_ ciudad y _cof_ aproximarnos _cof cof_ a la salida _cof_ más próxima.

—Pero Koga, ¿nos iremos sin haberlos encontrado? —Inquirió el demonio con peinado punk, refregando sus ojos que ardían por la ponzoña en el aire… ¿o eran lágrimas que salían ante la inminente decisión de su líder?

—Esta _cof_ misión de rescate está _cof_ perdida —sentenció, esforzándose en incorporarse. —Primero _cof_ debemos _cof_ ponernos a _cof_ salvo y luego _cof_ iremos por _cof_ refuerzos.

Su tono había sido más que imperativo, por más que la constante tos lo interrumpía a cada rato. Aceptó la ayuda y el apoyo de Ginta para incorporarse y continuar su marcha. Kagome se subió a la espalda de Hakkaku y así reemprendieron su marcha. Por más confundida, afectada y lesionada que estuviera no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que, pese a ser un bulto extra para ellos, Koga no diera el mandato de dejarla allí. Al parecer, aún en una situación tan crítica como aquella cumplía su palabra.

Por suerte estaban cerca de la salida a la carretera y no les tomó mucho tiempo rodear la ciudad. Al parecer la mayoría de los demonios se acumulaban en un punto interior de la Capital donde brotaba una mortecina luz blanca. No pudieron ver mucho más y tampoco lo intentaron, continuando su camino como si nada, escurriéndose entre los edificios y eludiendo a alguna que otra bestia desorientada y aturdida.

Pronto se abrieron paso a la autopista, dejando los edificios atrás. Kagome había optado por bajarse de la espalda de Hakkaku ahora que no tenían que brincar por todos lados, y Koga se había recuperado lo suficiente como para rechazar el apoyo de Ginta. Ahora los cuatro, pese a la fatiga, desesperación y dolor que habían padecido ya estaban cerca de salir de allí. Las esperanzas dentro de sus corazones les anunciaban con alegría que ya casi estaban a salvo.

De repente la joven se detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío estremeció su nuca y se esparció por toda su espalda, haciéndola temblar y alertando todos sus sentidos. Se volteó y notó cómo una energía densa y rojiza brotaba de algún punto de la Capital, elevándose como niebla por encima de la columna de humo tóxica y esparciéndose de forma rauda como un gigante campo de energía alrededor de toda la ciudad, cerrándose a unos pocos metros de donde ellos se encaminaban. Era una esencia espesa que manaba un aura atemorizante que le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo, generándole un temor inusitado que devoró con velocidad sus esperanzas, entregándola a una tortuosa desesperación que desgarraba sus entrañas.

Al parecer esto pasó completamente desapercibido para los tres demonios quienes continuaron caminando como si nada hasta que una poderosa fuerza invisible descargó una dolorosa corriente contra ellos y los repelió varios metros.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!? —Gritaron los tres casi al unísono.

Hakkaku y Ginta, sin comprender bien qué había sido eso, volvieron a intentar arremeter contra ese bloqueo incorpóreo, recibiendo la misma descarga que volvió a repelerlos.

— ¿Acaso esto es…? —Koga volteó hacia Kagome, notando que se había detenido antes que ellos y miraba con un rostro muy pálido un punto cualquiera en el horizonte. —Niña, ¿puedes ver algo? ¿Puedes decirnos qué es esto?

—Es como… es como… —los balbuceos de la joven se interrumpieron por una fuerte punzada en su corazón que surgió en cuanto sintió cómo aquella muralla de energía iba aumentando su poder, adquiriendo mayor grosor y un color escarlata que la espantaba. — Como si un gigantesco domo de energía… como si un gigantesco domo de energía nos hubiera cubierto… como una…

 _Barrera._

Los tres demonios tragaron saliva y Kagome, pese a no estar informada al respecto, tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma por los intensos espasmos que había comenzado a sufrir su cuerpo. Aquella energía era maligna y, al asociarla con aquella palabra, no le costó mucho tomar dimensión de la situación en la cual se encontraban.

Estaban atrapados.

* * *

 **Voilá!**

 **Tardé en escribirlo porque me costó encontrar inspiración... además de que tuve problemas para subir el archivo recién y me frustré un poquito... pero verifiqué cuál era el problema y todo solucionado! Acá me tienen de vuelta!**

 **Creo que el capítulo me quedó meeeeeedio pesado :c traté de suprimir varias oraciones pero no pude sacarle más al menos por ahora... tengo el cerebro quemado por haber estado tantas horas transcribiendo, releyendo y corrigiendo :CCCC**

 **Aún así espero que les guste! Me inspirarían mucho mucho si me dejaran un review diciendo si les gustó o si tendría que darle un puñetazo a la computadora para dejar de escribir idioteces :CCC**

 **-Aguante Chaca-**


	11. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

— ¡ALTO!

Antes de que Kirara llegara siquiera a procesar aquella advertencia, sintió un fuerte porrazo metálico en sus cuartos traseros que la obligó a frenarse, soltando un maullido de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Miroku? —Se volteó Sango, dolida por la tigresa como si ella misma hubiera recibido aquel golpe.

— ¿Por qué la frenada? —Inquirió Totosai, haciendo que Moo-Moo se suspendiera en el aire junto a ellos.

—Hay una barrera enfrente nuestro, a unos pocos metros. —Sus ojos estaban clavados en el impotente domo de poder que se alzaba delante de ellos. — Tiene un aura maligna descomunal y una supremacía tal que envuelve toda la Capital.

Jamás había sabido de una hazaña tan extraordinaria como aquella. Ni en los antiguos textos de los sacerdotes más poderosos había leído que era posible atrincherar toda una ciudad. Encima aquel poder espiritual no era puro, sino que manaba una esencia vil y maligna. Aquel denso escarlata se lo confirmaba y lo turbaba aún más. De hecho, si no hubiera estado informado de que sólo los humanos podían construir barreras, fácilmente hubiera creído que el dueño de aquella macabra energía era un demonio.

—Será mejor que descendamos —indicó Sango.

Las dos bestias voladoras obedecieron y bajaron. Apenas tocaron tierra, el monje desmontó y se aproximó hasta quedar a un palmo del domo.

—Aquí comienza —señaló.

—Estuvo cerca, frenaste a Kirara justo a tiempo. —La joven descendió de la tigresa y se acomodó las cintas del Hiraikotsu en su espalda. — Al menos el golpe que le diste fue mejor que una descarga en todos sus huesos.

—Tienen que destruir la barrera, la naturaleza híbrida de Inuyasha no le permitirá cruzarla —les recordó el viejo.

—Miroku debilitará la barrera lo suficiente como para que yo entre sin que me detecte su creador. Calculo que Inuyasha no estará muy lejos, lo busco y lo traigo hasta aquí junto con Kagome —explicó la cazadora, repitiendo el plan que habían implementado en misiones de rescate similares. Sólo esperaba que realmente estuvieran cerca.

—Espera Sango, tengo un mal presentimiento.

El monje reculó dos pasos y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, extrayendo varios talismanes de papel garabateados en tinta oscura. Los lanzó contra la barrera, adhiriéndolos a esta y alzando su báculo. Su poder espiritual manó a través suyo y se canalizó en aquellos pergaminos, expandiéndose unos metros por el domo de energía tratando de erosionarlo. Sin embargo, apenas hizo contacto, sintió la abrumadora aura maldita que lo rechazaba con facilidad emitiendo una potente descarga de energía que carbonizó los talismanes, caló sus poderes hasta llegar a su cuerpo e impactó de lleno contra él con tanta fuerza que salió despedido varios metros.

Aquel ataque lo había aturdido de tal manera que no sintió su choque contra el asfalto. Ni siquiera se había percatado de las manos que lo levantaban y que gesticulaban enfrente suyo. Sus oídos chillaban de dolor y, cuando se incorporó, tuvo que ser pronto asistido para evitar caerse puesto que todos sus músculos estaban súbitamente fatigados y agarrotados, salvo por su corazón que amenazaba con desbocársele del pecho.

— ¡Miroku, Miroku! ¿Me escuchas, Miroku? —Había visto al monje ser rechazado por barreras pero nunca había visto una reacción tan violenta como aquella. Su rostro y seguro todo su cuerpo estaban bañados en sudor y temblaban. — Háblame Miroku, vamos.

—El poder humano nunca fue dañino para los propios humanos —acotó Totosai. Sostenía al joven por los hombros y le sorprendía cómo se estremecía su cuerpo, incluso había notado que temblaba y estaba muy frío. — Esa barrera es impenetrable, hay que llamar a los sacerdotes del consejo para al menos tratar de traspasarla.

—No —Susurró Miroku. — Esa barrera absorbe toda fuente de energía y tiene un poder devastador. — Se removió de las manos del viejo pero aceptó gustoso los brazos de Sango que lo envolvieron con un dulce calor. — Creo entender bien toda esta macabra treta: esta trinchera es consecuencia de un letal conjuro que consta en absorber todo con lo cual hace contacto. Aún no está terminada, por eso salí bien parado, pero en poco tiempo puede incluso matar a cualquier criatura que la toque. —El viento de la madrugada lo estremeció. — No estoy seguro, no leí lo suficiente al respecto, pero tiene el suficiente cauce y pude sentir que recibe energía constantemente de su creador.

—Entonces todos los demonios aquí reunidos serán absorbidos. —Sango presionó sus dientes mientras sentaba al joven en el suelo. — Es el plan perfecto. Reunir bestias en una ciudad desolada y absorberlas sin que nadie se percate. Una silenciosa hecatombe.

— ¡Inuyasha está perdido! —El viejo se agarró la cabeza. — ¡Inuyasha está perdido y, junto con él, todos nosotros!

— ¿Acaso Sounga es capaz de crear conjuros?

— ¡Claro que no! Sounga fue creada a partir de los colmillos de un dragón del infierno, nada sabe de las hechicerías y los embrujos de los humanos.

—Entonces, o Sounga se alió con alguna criatura… o hay más de un mal en esta ciudad.

— ¡MIROKU! ¡SANGO!

Los tres se detuvieron en seco al escuchar aquel llamado. Sonaba muy bajo, como un murmullo lejano, pero lo bastante claro como para hacer que se voltearan y buscaran su origen, encontrándose con Kagome a unos pocos metros.

— ¡Kagome! —Sango, sin percatarse, dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¡Hasta ahí! —Gritó la aludida. — Un paso más y toda tu energía vital será absorbida y podrías morir.

— ¿Puedes verla tú también? —Los ojos de Miroku brillaron de emoción. Al parecer, Mushin había tenido razón.

—Por alguna razón que no entiendo, puedo verla —su tono de voz se iba apagando poco a poco. — ¡Pero tienen que sacarnos de aquí! ¡No hay salida! Recorrimos alrededor de la barrera y nada.

— ¿Inuyasha está contigo? —Inquirió Totosai, aproximándose.

La joven negó con la cabeza y señaló con la vista a tres demonios detrás suyo. Estaban encorvados y jadeantes del cansancio, además de que estaban ennegrecidos y tosían.

— ¡Kagome…! —La mano derecha de Sango fue de forma instintiva hacia la empuñadura de su katana en cuanto reconoció a esos tres.

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Ellos me salvaron la vida y ahora se encuentran muy débiles ya que hicieron contacto con la barrera. Encima explotó una fábrica y el humo tóxico está ahogándonos. —Su voz era como un susurro y seguía apagándose. — ¡Por favor, sáquennos de aquí! ¡Esta cosa absorbe hasta el viento y el sonido de afuera, pronto ni siquiera podré escucharlos! ¡Este poder maligno absorbe todo lo que se encuentra aquí ad-

Su voz se extinguió por completo. Aún podían ver su boca gesticular hasta que se vio interrumpida a sí misma con una abrupta tos.

Sin perder un segundo más, Sango retrocedió varios pasos e hizo un gesto con su brazo para que Kagome se corriera. Luego se quitó el Hiraikotsu de la espalda y lo tomó por las cintas superiores, girándolo por encima de su cabeza mientras tomaba envión.

— ¡Sango! —Exclamó Miroku, reaccionando por inercia ante la visión de su compañera manejando aquella arma letal.

— ¡No tenemos otra maldita opción! —le recordó. Ni los demonios ni los humanos podían con aquella barrera, así que era su deber probar con la conjunción de ambos poderes. — Además, recuerda que la última vez es hoy y todavía no ha pasado nada malo… ¡Hiraikotsu!

Aquel rugido involuntario nació de sus propios nervios, dándole el impulso necesario para lanzar con todas las fuerzas de sus brazos al gigantesco boomerang. Éste surcó el aire a una sorprendente velocidad e impactó de lleno contra el domo de energía, recibiendo múltiples descargas que trataban de rechazarlo. Mas pronto la barrera se agrietó y el Hiraikotsu terminó atravesándola, erosionando alrededor y creando una abertura lo bastante grande como para que pasaran Kagome y los otros tres demonios, escapando de aquella trampa mortal.

— ¡ABAJO! —Gritó Miroku, tirando de las ropas al viejo para que se agachara. — ¡AHÍ VUELVE!

Luego de cumplir su trayecto, Hiraikotsu viró de vuelta hacia su dueña con la misma velocidad con la cual ella lo había lanzado. Sango lo esperaba ya posicionada para atajarlo pero, justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la cicatriz de su espalda que la desestabilizó tanto física como emocionalmente. El pánico la invadió y optó por arrojarse fuera del camino del boomerang, el cual continuó su recorrido un trecho hasta que perdió velocidad, rebotó contra el suelo y terminó rebanando el asfalto hasta quedarse allí clavado, humeante.

—Sango, ¿estás bien? —Recién cuando sintió las manos de Miroku que trataban de levantarla pudo despegar la vista del arma que reposaba allá lejos. — Eso fue arriesgado pero increíble. Te superaste.

—No pude atraparlo —llevó una mano a su espalda y tanteó su cicatriz, sintiendo un penetrante escozor. — El dolor sigue estando pero al menos ellos están a salvo.

Kagome y los tres demonios permanecían en el suelo, tosiendo y aspirando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. Se aproximaron hasta ellos y se apresuraron a apartarlos lejos de la abertura de la barrera en cuanto sintieron la humareda tóxica que provenía de la ciudad.

— ¡NO! —Chilló Kagome en cuanto Sango la tomó de los brazos. — No no no, en serio no, duelen mucho, creo que me los fracturé, me duelen demasiado.

— ¿Cómo es que te fracturaste los brazos? —Preguntó la cazadora, dejando que ella se incorporara sola.

—Viajaba en la espalda de Inuyasha cuando un tipo que olía a cadáver nos empezó a perseguir con una katana que resplandecía y que rebanaba todo a su paso…

— ¡Sounga! —Interrumpió el viejo, acercándose. — ¡Sounga perseguía a Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Estoy segura de que se percató de que sólo lo perseguía a él, así que optó por dejarme dentro de un edificio para quitarme de en medio. —Ladeó su cabeza y se corrigió: — Bah, la palabra _dejar_ suena amable, lo correcto sería cambiarla por _me zarandeó de arriba suyo y me arrojó sin consideración alguna contra los muebles._ Si, así está mejor.

— ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlo cuanto antes! —Chilló Totosai. — ¡Sounga ya debe de haber consolidado su ejército e Inuyasha no tiene chance alguna de salir vivo estando solo!

— ¡Kirara, adelante! —La cazadora montó de un brinco sobre la tigresa.

— ¡ALTO, SANGO!

— ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora, eh?

— ¡La barrera se cierra!

Kagome observó el hueco que había abierto Hiraikotsu y notó cómo la energía maligna de alrededor se multiplicaba a sí misma para volver a cerrarse. E Inuyasha seguía ahí adentro.

— ¡Ven Kagome, ayúdame! —El monje se adelantó y se paró en el medio de la abertura, en el límite invisible entre el interior y el exterior de la barrera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Miroku, ni se te ocurra volver a utilizar tus poderes espirituales contra eso. —Sango desmontó y se aproximó.

— ¡No te acerques ni un paso más! —El joven tragó fuerte, tratando de buscar la paciencia necesaria para poder calmarlas a ambas. — Escúchame bien Kagome: el que puedas ver la barrera significa que tienes poderes espirituales, y sólo nosotros dos podemos verla. Si todo resulta como predijo Mushin, esos poderes tienen un gran cauce. No hay tiempo como para explicarte pero te necesito para mantener esto abierto.

—Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso —ladeó la cabeza, confundida. ¿Poderes espirituales, ella? —No tengo idea de nada.

—Somos la última chance de Inuyasha para salir con vida. —Se forzó a sonreír pese a sus propios nervios y la miró a los ojos. — Kagome, en nuestra existencia hay momentos en que dices _Necesito que hagas esto conmigo._ Y sólo hay una respuesta cuando alguien dice eso. —Y extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Está bien está bien, no tienes que usar diálogos de los Simpsons. —Ignoró su gesto pero se paró al lado suyo. — ¿Y ahora qué?

—Sólo analiza por qué estamos aquí parados arriesgando nuestras vidas y relájate. Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala.

Observó cómo Miroku cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su báculo enfrente suyo, murmurando palabras incomprensibles. También notó que la barrera se regeneraba sobre ellos y que pronto les daría alcance. El miedo instintivo alertó todos sus músculos y se forzó a cerrar sus propios ojos y presionar la mandíbula para obligarse a permanecer allí.

¿Por qué seguía ahí de pie y no salía corriendo? Porque Inuyasha seguía ahí adentro y moriría si no hacían nada al respecto. ¿Y quién mierda era Inuyasha como para que ella pusiera en riesgo su propia vida? Era el supuesto héroe que salvaría a todos de la destrucción de los mundos, por ende tenían que ayudarle a cumplir su cometido. Bueno, eso le transmitía algo de coraje ero no el suficiente como para paliar al instinto que le rugía que se largara cuanto antes. Presionó sus puños con fuerza pese a sentir varios dolorosos tirones y de pronto la escuchó.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y soltó todo el aire que no había notado que estaba acumulando. Ahí estaba de vuelta, la suave voz que susurraba palabras ininteligibles en su cabeza, arrullándola con un dulce calor.

Inhaló y exhaló.

¿Por qué salvaría a Inuyasha poniendo en juego su propia vida?

Inhaló y exhaló.

Porque toda la existencia dependía de él… y porque ella anhelaba experimentar aquel sentimiento de dulzura que la había embargado cuando él pronunció su nombre por primera vez.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Se aferró a esa ternura con todo su ser y comprendió qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Inhaló aire con tranquilidad y, cuando exhaló, dejó que aquel sentimiento se prolongara más allá de su cuerpo. ¡Qué sensación más insólita y satisfactoria! Podía sentir cómo brotaba la dulzura de cada parte de su organismo y se extendía en un lento eco de emociones.

Sango contempló la escena anonadada. Había estado a punto de intervenir para quitar de allí del medio a ambos justo cuando vio cómo el cuerpo de la joven resplandecía. Ella carecía de poderes espirituales y jamás había visto el aura de nadie, por eso quedó boquiabierta en cuanto vio la de Kagome. Ésta brillaba con un nítido rosa opaco y transmitía un confortable calor que apaciguó el intenso escozor de la cicatriz de su espalda. Y su sorpresa aumentó más al ver cómo brotaban hilos muy delgados y luminosos de la esencia de la muchacha. Éstos surgían de todo su cuerpo y se extendían alrededor, danzando junto al viento y adhiriéndose en algún punto imaginario del aire donde dedujo se encontraría la barrera.

— ¿Quién es esa jovencita? —Inquirió Totosai a su lado, con la voz conmovida.

— ¿Usted también puede verlo? —El viejo asintió. Ella no despegó la vista de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. —Sólo hay conjeturas al respecto.

—He leído sobre antiguos testimonios humanos que narran hechos de esta índole, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fuera una sensación tan gratificante.

—Entonces, ¿realmente era una sacerdotisa? —Preguntó Hakkaku, sentado en el suelo y observando a sus compañeros.

—Ni ella misma cree que sus mentiras resultaran ciertas —repuso Koga, con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada clavada en la joven. Aquella calidez que emanaba los había recompuesto a los tres y ahora se limitaban a observar. —Por su propio bien espero que ese tal Inuyasha se espabile y aparezca lo antes posible, —sus dos colegas lo miraron interrogantes— después de todo los humanos tienen sus limitaciones y dudo mucho que la criatura que creó semejante barrera se quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que la destruyan.

* * *

Un súbito estruendo reventó en sus oídos, desestabilizándolo y provocando que aterrizara mal sobre aquel poste de luz, impactando con su rodilla izquierda en el duro metal y cayéndose en el medio de la calle inundada. Se puso de pie por inercia, agarrándose la cabeza para contener los agudos y dolorosos pitidos que agujereaban sus sensibles tímpanos, producto de aquella repentina explosión. Estaba tan aturdido que se había olvidado en qué situación se encontraba pero aun así podía sentir ese cosquilleo en su nuca que resonaba por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de varios segundos reaccionó, alzando el rostro y notando que los cadáveres de demonio a su alrededor estaban también muy turbados, chocándose contra todo lo que se cruzaban. Él, en cambio, había avanzado varios metros guiado por su instinto que recorría el invisible camino que lo separaba de aquello que hacía vibrar todo su ser.

Intentó brincar hacia el edificio más próximo pero el doloroso tronido de su rodilla le advirtió que le llevaría un rato reponer el hueso roto, así que trotó como pudo, chapoteando en el agua que le llegaba hasta media antepierna. Confiaba en que se regeneraría rápido, después de todo dolía menos que su mano derecha cercenada, la cual mantenía un sosegado pero constante y doloroso palpitar.

Arrugó la nariz en cuanto percibió un hedor tóxico tan intenso que abrasaba sus fosas nasales y acuchillaba su cabeza. Volteó el rostro y, tal como suponía, una gigantesca columna de humo ascendía hasta el punto más recóndito del cielo. Algo se estaba incendiando. Y allí en el medio de su mirada se cruzaron las siluetas de Sesshomaru y el cadáver con Sounga, ensimismados en un feroz combate de espadas.

Inuyasha aprovechó y se concentró en su propio objetivo. No quería quedar como ningún cobarde pero aquel cosquilleo cada vez se intensificaba más y más, generándole una gran ansiedad. Sea lo que fuere estaba cada vez más cerca y se movía hacia él.

Un fuerte rugido lo alertó para saltar fuera del camino de una gran bestia voladora que colisionó en la calle, revolviéndose y gimiendo porque su oído y su olfato no le reaccionaban. Inuyasha, medio cojo por haber forzado su rodilla, colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro para cubrir su nariz con la manga de la hakama. Se tambaleó varios metros más, eludiendo como podía a todos los cadáveres-bestia hasta que lo vio.

Fue una sensación muy extraña ya que todo su cuerpo se erizó señalándole que era él, mas era sólo un simple humano. Un simple humano alto y de mediana edad, de barba espesa y que trotaba a su encuentro. Hubiera esperado sentir decepción pero la emoción que lo embargaba era todo lo contrario. Sentía que la esperanza había hecho un hueco en su pecho y germinaba, colmándolo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Su mano izquierda se extendió delante suyo, anhelante.

Escuchó chillidos y estruendos detrás suyo pero ni se volteó. Aunque fuera a morir ahí mismo tenía que hacer contacto con ese sujeto. Los rugidos sólo lo motivaban a correr más pese al dolor de su rodilla.

Estaba muy cerca, ¡si, demasiado cerca! Sólo un par de pasos más. Su brazo también se extendía para tocarlo y ya sus dedos se rozaban.

Apenas sus manos hicieron contacto, Inuyasha se estremeció de pies a cabeza y vio cómo el cuerpo del humano brillaba con intensidad. Pese a sus ojos entrecerrados por el resplandor, notó que su figura se deformaba y se amoldaba para adquirir un aspecto completamente diferente.

De pronto la luz se extinguió y el híbrido comprobó atónito la inmensa espada que descansaba en su zarpa izquierda. La hoja era corva y de gran grosor, mas casi ni requería fuerza el alzarla. Su empuñadura era corta y poseía un ramillete de cabellos plateados que ondulaban con el viento. Era majestuosa e imponente.

Un repentino sentimiento de felicidad lo inundó. El filo del arma resonaba de forma constante y le transmitía un sentimiento tal que sintió sus ojos escocer. Como si hubiera vagado mucho tiempo solo en el desierto y de pronto encontrase agua. Como si alguien le estuviera transmitiendo confianza y apoyo con sólo apoyar una mano sobre su hombro.

Estaba conmovido.

De súbito reaccionó, recordando dónde se encontraba. Las bestias muertas continuaban enloquecidas ya que aquella peste tóxica aumentaba su caudal de forma paulatina. Rugían trastornados y varios se lanzaban contra él. Inuyasha sólo se limitó a sostener el arma en alto, sintiendo un torrente de poder manando de ésta, para luego lanzar un potente mandoble al aire, descargando un potente y gigantesco tornado que cercenó a las bestias y se expandió por kilómetros, volando en pedazos incluso los edificios que se encontraban en el medio.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Sounga detuvieron su combate para voltearse y ver el origen de semejante poder. Muy a lo lejos pudieron vislumbrar una gran espada humeante que destacaba aún en la oscuridad. Y, más abajo, se encontraba Inuyasha empuñándola.

—Tessaiga —susurró atónito el demonio.

Se veía tan majestuosa como recordaba la última vez que la vio, hacía ya más de setecientos años. Aunque claro, en ese entonces era su padre quien la blandía y no el incompetente de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo había logrado controlar el arma con tanta rapidez?

Reaccionó cuando su instinto alzó a Tenseiga para bloquear un mandoble de Sounga, recordando de pronto en qué situación se encontraba. Ambos mantuvieron aquel choque, empujando cada quien su arma para tratar de dominar al otro, expulsando chispas de energía por el roce de las hojas.

— ¿Tanto envidias a ese bastardo, Sesshomaru? —El aludido alzó las cejas, sorprendido. — ¿Por qué anhelas tanto un arma que fue creada sólo para proteger humanos?

El demonio retrocedió un paso y deslizó a Tenseiga por el filo de la otra katana, separándolos y lanzando de inmediato otro mandoble. Sin embargo, por más golpes que descargara sabía que no lograría nada si no ideaba pronto un plan. Estaba peleando contra un arma que manipulaba un cadáver, por más que lo rebanara éste seguía de pie.

Se vio obligado a saltar de aquel edificio en cuanto sintió que varias bestias se lanzaban contra ellos. Con maestría giró en el aire y descargó un potente rayo azulado de su espada que desintegró a aquellos cadáveres. Sounga lo siguió de cerca, aterrizando en la misma azotea y continuando con la batalla.

— ¿Tan pronto te agitas, Sesshomaru? —Observó, sin reducir el ritmo de sus golpes.

Claro que no. El gran Sesshomaru podía resistir un mismo combate durante meses pero no ante una situación tan adversa como aquella. La peste tóxica aumentaba cada vez más su magnitud, punzando sus fosas nasales y lacerando su cabeza. Además sus ojos habían comenzado a escocerle y estaban inyectados en sangre. No podría continuar por mucho tiempo más. Debía alejarse cuanto antes de aquella ciudad y pelear en un campo libre de aquella ponzoña o terminaría ahogado. Pero, ¿cómo podría retirarse con un oponente que lo asediaba con tanta insistencia?

Estaban intercambiándose más golpes cuando, de pronto, ambos sintieron el fuerte rugido del viento sobre ellos y vieron un poderoso tornado que se lanzó contra ambos, obligándolos a saltar hacia atrás y separándolos. Aún en el aire, Sesshomaru alcanzó a ver la lejana figura de Inuyasha que blandía a Tessaiga.

—Qué imbécil orgulloso —escupió, envainando a Tenseiga en su cinturón.

Bueno, aquello se lo llevaría a la tumba si es que alguna vez llegaba su final. Si bien había saldado su deuda, jamás admitiría que ese bastardo le había ayudado a escapar. Se maldijo por dentro y dejó que su cuerpo se envolviera en un haz de luz blanca, desmaterializándose y saliendo despedido a una increíble velocidad.

Aquella fue la señal que necesitaba Inuyasha para largarse de allí. No pensaba marcharse con esa humillación a cuestas y saberse cobarde, pero ahora que el idiota estaba a salvo tenía que huir.

Al parecer su rodilla estaba mucho mejor ya que casi no sentía dolor al desplazarse y podía saltar de nuevo. El problema, claro, era que aquel desgraciado de Sounga era demasiado veloz y encima no podía oler su presencia debido a la hediondez tóxica que lastimaba su nariz. Él sólo corría y corría, siguiendo el camino que había tomado Sesshomaru.

De pronto sintió cómo su espada resonaba con intensidad y casi que le obligó a voltearse, bloqueando justo un fuerte mandoble descendente de Sounga que lo arrastró un par de metros. Con rapidez Inuyasha giró su muñeca izquierda y lanzó un golpe que descargó otro tornado, obligando a su enemigo a frenarse en seco y alzar su katana para contener aquel ataque, dándole valiosos segundos al híbrido para poner distancia entre ambos. Sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a alcanzarlo pero poco le importaba. Sólo debía continuar así un poco más.

La salida estaba cerca.

* * *

—Kikyo.

Bien, ahora Naraku podía confirmar que no había otra palabra en la existencia que lo turbe tanto como el nombre de Kikyo. Los dos corazones en su pecho latieron desbocados y temió que su débil cuerpo se desmoronara ante las intensas emociones que despertaba esa simple mención en él.

— ¿Qué dices? —Inquirió, volteándose hacia ella con los ojos brillosos.

—Alguien con una similar esencia y similares poderes espirituales está evitando que la barrera se cierre por completo. —Explicó Tsubaki, sin mirarlo. Odiaba esa asquerosa y patética mirada que ponía cuando el idiota escuchaba ese despreciable nombre. — Incluso parece que la está purificando, aunque con mucha lentitud.

Naraku volvió su rostro a la gigantesca ciudad que tenía enfrente. ¿Quién diría que aquel sería su día de suerte? No terminaba la primer faceta de su plan que ya se le facilitaban las circunstancias para ejecutar la segunda. Una placentera y sincera sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

Tsubaki, en cambio, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que se materializara en este mundo un aura tan similar a Kikyo y a su maestra al mismo tiempo? Un ya conocido sentimiento de envidia comprimió su corazón. Extendió sus brazos y dejó que su poder manara a través suyo, fortaleciendo y engrosando la barrera. Aquella persona no podría soportar tal magnitud en su contra, no poseía la misma fuerza de Kikyo y mucho menos la de su maestra.

Esa sería una buena prueba para verificar si era a quien ambos buscaban. Si resistía y seguía vivo, habían dado con su sujeto pero sino, aquel impostor sería aplastado como una hormiga y su alma conocería el peor de los infiernos.

* * *

 **Si chicas, volví 3**

 **No, no me cansé del fic ni perdí las ganas de escribir, sencillamente tuve una audición importante en febrero y la verdad es que no pude concentrarme para escribir... no encontraba las ganas ya que tenía la mente en otra cosa :c**

 **Pero pasé y problema resulto! :D No creo que ya nadie me lea pero quiero que sepan que no fue por mala predisposición, es sólo que tenía que canalizar las energías en otra cosa muy importante de la cual dependía :c**

 **Bueno, este capítulo no fue leído por todos mis betas (si, esclavizo a muchas personas para que lo lean) así que no sé bien cómo quedará para el mundo (?) Espero que les guste :c creo que me compliqué mucho con tanto lío en la pobre Capital**

 **PLS NERF AOME**

 **Muchas gracias por leer todo esto! Los reviews me ayudan muchísmo así que por favor déjame uno :c y muchas muchas gracias por pasarte!**

 **-Aguante Chaca-**


	12. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

Una súbita punzada de pánico se clavó con fuerza en su pecho, provocando que Kagome abriera sus ojos de forma súbita y temblara. La ternura que antes la colmaba pasó a segundo plano, despertando de aquel dulce sopor y sintiendo de pronto la densidad de aquel maléfico campo de fuerza que volvía a cernirse sobre ella.

— ¡No te desconcentres, Kagome! —Le advirtió Miroku a su lado, con la frente arrugada y el ceño fruncido. — El creador de la barrera nos está rechazando, concéntrate y trata de resistir.

¿Entonces aquella horrible desesperación que la abrasaba era generada para expulsarlos a ambos del medio? ¿O en realidad era ella misma que había llegado a su límite? ¿Y por qué la voz en su mente había enmudecido tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué el pánico la embargaba cada vez más? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía sola y sus músculos latían de forma dolorosa?

Sango tragó saliva, preocupada. Aquella dulce calidez se había evaporado y ahora volvía a sentir el intenso escozor de la cicatriz de su espalda. Su sospecha de que algo andaba mal se confirmó cuando vio la postura encorvada y los temblores de Miroku, además que notó que los miles de hilos luminosos que brotaban del aura de la joven comenzaban a deshacerse en el aire uno por uno.

—Están siendo expulsados —La voz de Koga resonó a su izquierda, sorprendiéndola al verlo de pie. Vio cómo presionaba sus puños y se aproximaba unos cuantos pasos hacia aquellos dos que contenían la barrera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Koga? —La hoja fría de la katana de la cazadora se deslizó delante del demonio y se apoyó con delicadeza en su cuello, obligándolo a detenerse.

—No te metas, humana —le advirtió a su vez éste, sin dejarse intimidar y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. — No tienes nada que ver con el trato que hice con Kagome.

— ¿Qué trato?

— ¿Acaso me viste cara de Robin Hood? ¿Por qué cargaría con el peso extra de una humana por media ciudad cuando peligra mi vida y la de mis compañeros? Prometí sacarla de la Capital sólo si lograba que tú limpiaras mi nombre y el de toda mi manada de los expedientes policiales. —Sonrió, jactándose del estupor de la mujer.

— ¿Qué yo QUÉ? —Sango presionó su mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Limpiar el nombre de una de las más grandes manadas criminales? Ni aunque estuviera a su alcance podría ser capaz de hacer algo así.

—Suena estúpido, ¿no? Y esa niña se lo creyó. —El demonio soltó una gruesa carcajada. — Te conozco bien y por supuesto que sé que no tienes el poder para hacer algo como aquello. Ella me confirmó su ignorancia y su desesperación al aceptar de inmediato mis exigencias. En realidad, el verdadero precio de mi desinteresado favor fue siempre mi garantía: si ella no podía cumplir, se vendría conmigo por el resto de SU vida.

Un ¡QUÉ! unánime se escuchó de parte de Sango, Totosai, Hakkaku y Ginta. Incluso Kirara y Moo-Moo voltearon sobresaltados ante aquella revelación, mirando sin poder creer al demonio lobo que se erguía orgulloso.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? —Totosai dio tres zancadas y se interpuso en el medio de su camino. — Suponiendo que creyéramos tus palabras, ¿no te das cuenta que ella es quién mantiene abierta la barrera para que Inuyasha pueda salir? ¡Si él muere estamos todos condenados!

—Si ese tal Inuyasha es tan imbécil como para no huir cuando está cerca de morir asfixiado y descuartizado por miles de bestias, entonces no nos asegura salvación alguna. —Frunció el ceño, molesto por aquel viejo metiche. Tenía muy poca paciencia como para ponerla a prueba. — Con sólo percibir el aroma de Kagome supe que albergaba un gran poder espiritual, no como todos esos sacerdotes inútiles que nos persiguieron durante años sin conseguir nada. Es una niña ingenua e inexperta pero ésta —y se dio dos golpecitos en la nariz— nunca miente. Supe casi al instante que había encontrado un diamante en bruto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Koga! —Sango se posicionó al lado de Totosai, empuñando su katana. Sabía que con su espalda adolorida no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra el demonio y sus compañeros, así que trató de disuadirlos. — No tenemos ninguna seguridad de que tus palabras sean ciertas, por ende lo correcto será esperar a que Inuyasha salga de la Capital y Kagome pueda corroborar aquel "trato" que hicieron. Aun así, si te retiras ahora mismo, puedo gestionar la limpieza de algunos crímenes e incluso hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en los expedientes de los miembros más jóvenes de la manada.

—Aún si fuera lo bastante estúpido como para creerte sabría que no me conviene —estiró sus brazos hacía atrás, dejando que los huesos de su espalda tronaran. — No me interesa en lo más mínimo si crees o no en la existencia de mi trato con Kagome, ella se está debilitando, lo cual significa que la barrera está volviendo a cerrarse. Me la llevaré antes de que algo le suceda, no pienso sacrificar todo mi esfuerzo y mi recompensa por un supuesto mesías.

Los tres lobos se irguieron amenazantes delante de Sango, Totosai e incluso Kirara, quienes habían formado una barrera para cubrir a sus amigos. Los seis adoptaron posturas ofensivas y clavaron su mirada en el adversario de enfrente durante varios segundos, analizando el primer golpe que darían hasta que un agudo chillido de Kagome desconcentró a todos y provocó que se voltearan a verla.

Un haz de luz surcó el aire y cruzó la abertura de la barrera a una velocidad increíble, deteniéndose al lado de Totosai, donde se desprendió de su resplandor y recuperó su verdadera forma.

— ¿¡Sesshomaru!? —Exclamó el viejo, aún antes de que el demonio recuperara por completo su forma. — ¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lo miró de arriba abajo. — ¿Acaso combatiste contra Sounga?

El aludido apenas le dedicó una mirada. Sus ojos dorados pasaron primero por aquellos dos humanos parados en el medio de la salida hasta esos seis patéticos personajes que parecían a punto de matarse entre sí. Demasiadas personas como para que él se dé el lujo de toser y demostrar que el Gran Sesshomaru también necesitaba oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Bueno, era la tercera vez en toda su existencia que admitía que Tenseiga no era tan inútil como aparentó desde un principio. La espada lo había guiado por medio de sus vibraciones a través de un camino invisible para llegar hasta allí sin inconvenientes. Apenas se detuvo allí dejó de resonar. Aguzó como pudo sus aturdidos sentidos y percibió el aroma familiar de Midoriko que desprendía aquella joven que estaba parada en el medio de la calle, quien era la misma que había interrumpido su pelea con Inuyasha en la iglesia. Al parecer ejercía sus poderes espirituales contra alguna barrera que para él era invisible, incluso distinguió un par de hilos luminosos que se desprendían de su aura y que se deshacían uno por uno en el aire.

— ¿Inuyasha sigue vivo?

Torció dos milímetros su cabeza para observar mejor al viejo sirviente y herrero de su padre. ¿Acaso creía que el Gran Sesshomaru era la niñera de ese estúpido híbrido? Si resultara ser digno de empuñar a Tessaiga tendría que poder salir de allí con vida. Esa sería la prueba para comprobar si su padre tenía razón o no en dejarle semejante espada a aquel inútil.

Sango, sin relajar su postura ofensiva, vio cómo el demonio se volteaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna y se alejaba unos pasos. Lo maldijo por dentro ya que la intimidante presencia de Sesshomaru había amedrentado durante unos segundos a los tres lobos, pero éstos ahora se volvían amenazantes al percatarse de que el otro no tenía interés alguno en meterse en la pelea.

— ¡KAGOME! —El abrupto grito de Miroku sobresaltó a todos. — ¡Kagome resiste, no te desconcentres! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!

El aura del joven emitió unas cuantas chispas en cuanto la barrera maligna hizo contacto con él, aplastándolo con su poder abrumador y obligándolo a abandonar a la muchacha, retrocediendo lejos del alcance de aquel domo y cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo.

Los sentidos de Kagome se habían cerrado sobre sí mismos, evitando que pudiera percibir algún estímulo del exterior. Pronto la embargó la angustia, generando un hueco profundo en su pecho que tragaba todas sus esperanzas y sus energías. El peso de la barrera la agobió pero por más que quiso correrse del medio sus músculos se habían negado a responderle y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Poco a poco su esencia era dominada por el domo de poder que se regeneraba encima de ella, provocando que su cuerpo se bañara en sudor frío y temblara de forma violenta. Sólo podía sentir el pavor intenso y primitivo de la muerte inminente que oprime y ciega a cualquier criatura.

Por favor, que alguien la saque de allí cuanto antes, ella no quería morir, no quería sentir aquel pánico que le calaba los huesos. ¿Por qué sus músculos no le reaccionaban? ¿Y por qué nadie corría en su auxilio para quitarla de allí en medio? ¿Acaso pensaban dejarla morir? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué nadie la salvaba? ¿Por qué aquella tortura no cesaba? ¡Por favor, que alguien la escuchara!

 **¡POR FAVOR, AUXILIO!**

 **¡AUXILIO!**

 **AUXILIO**

AUXILIO

Auxilio

auxilio

 _auxilio_

* * *

La extraña resonancia de Tessaiga lo distrajo la milésima de segundo suficiente para que Sounga se le adelantara a gran velocidad, se cruzara en su camino y le descargara un potente golpe. Inuyasha lo bloqueó con su katana mas era tal la fuerza que éste ejercía sobre él que lo obligó a arrodillarse mientras trataba de contenerlo.

— ¿No te ahogas, híbrido? —El vigor descomunal de Sounga lo empujaba más y más, atrapándolo entre acero y el suelo. — ¿En serio depositaste tus esperanzas en un arma creada para proteger a los humanos?

Chispas de energía saltaban producto de la fricción entre las dos hojas de las espadas e Inuyasha, guiado por las resonancias de Tessaiga, aprovechó aquel poder sobrante para lanzar un fuerte tornado potenciado contra Sounga, lanzándolo unos metros lejos de él.

Pese a aquella ventaja obtenida, el híbrido no se movió de su lugar y cayó al suelo rendido. Sus músculos estaban muy fatigados como para seguir corriendo además de que la carencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones ya hacía mella en sus sentidos, nublando su vista y aturdiendo dolorosamente su olfato. No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo más seguiría consciente, así que trató de esforzarse y arrastrarse como pudo. Ya había dejado los edificios atrás y las resonancias de la espada lo alentaban a continuar. Estaba muy cerca de su salvación. Incluso podía distinguir figuras borrosas allí a lo lejos, figuras familiares…

— ¡Aquí morirás, bastardo! —El cadáver alzó a Sounga y la hizo girar en el aire, haciendo que de ella brotara un aura maligna que aumentaba cada vez más su cauce.

Inuyasha volteó a verlo y se sobresaltó al ver la gran cantidad de poder maligno que acumulaba. Ni los potentes tornados de su arma podrían contrarrestarlo. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza e, incentivado por su repentina impotencia, trató de concentrar el resto que quedaba de sus energías. Aún si tenía que correr como idiota a una muerte segura, no se rendiría sin presentar batalla.

Sounga, una vez acumuló suficiente energía, lanzó una potente onda expansiva contra él, destruyendo todos los edificios y las bestias de alrededor. Inuyasha permaneció impasible observándolo y dispuesto a contraatacar cuando un relámpago de astucia surcó con rapidez su mente, revelándole una última medida desesperada. Sobreexigió los fatigados músculos de sus piernas y pegó un gran salto, girando en el aire y descargando un potente tornado contra aquel maligno ataque que se le venía encima. El vendaval impactó contra la onda expansiva, siendo empujado y rechazado por la intensidad de ésta, impulsando así a Inuyasha por los aires a tal increíble velocidad que le permitió atravesar el trecho que le faltaba para salir de la ciudad.

Fue demasiado rápido como para analizarlo pero, mientras surcaba el aire a ras del suelo, distinguió la figura ovillada de Kagome en un punto medio del camino, al principio muy lejana y de pronto justo enfrente suyo. Sus reflejos reaccionaron al instante, abriendo sus brazos y atrapando a la joven en pleno vuelo, continuando ahora con ella el resto de su trayectoria en hasta que perdió el impulso y la altura, impactando contra el suelo.

Permaneció unos segundos ahí tirado y luego reaccionó parpadeando varias veces, bastante aturdido. Antes de caer, había girado en el aire provocando que su espalda amortiguara todo el peso de la colisión, evitando así que Kagome sufriera daño alguno. Sentía muchísimo dolor en casi todo el cuerpo pero, en cuanto inspiró aire y sintió cómo el oxígeno entraba a sus pulmones, lo invadió la abrumadora alegría de saberse a salvo. Se sentó como pudo, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

De pronto se acordó de la joven que aún permanecía en sus brazos. Pese a que él había recibido todo la fuerza del impacto (y muchos otros golpes más), ella era la que estaba fría, sudorosa y muy pálida. Por un segundo la visión del cadáver chamuscado de Kikyo atravesó su mente pero pronto se esfumó al sentir el débil palpitar del corazón de la muchacha y el movimiento casi imperceptible de su caja torácica al respirar. Suspiró aliviado. Estaba viva.

— ¡INUYASHA! —El grito demasiado cercano de un viejo hizo que se sobresaltara, alzando el rostro y contemplando a las personas que lo rodeaban. — ¡Tienes a Tessaiga! ¡Entonces gracias a ella saliste con vida de allí!

El aludido observó su mano izquierda y comprobó con satisfacción que, pese a la intensidad con la cual salió despedido por los aires, no había soltado la espada. ¿Conque Tessaiga, eh? Luego miró al demonio anciano enfrente suyo para luego detenerse en la figura de Sango que asistía a Miroku más atrás, además de tres bestias que apestaban a lobo, Kirara, una vaca de tres ojos y el imbécil de su hermano que lo observaba a un costado por el rabillo del ojo con cierto rencor. Se esforzó en dedicarle una sonrisa burlona en respuesta.

—Inuyasha, estás vivo —suspiró el monje, con un brazo alrededor de la cazadora para mantenerse de pie. — Y salvaste a Kagome, ¿cómo está ella?

—Se ve muy débil pero no está inconsciente —respondió, viendo como ésta fruncía su ceño y sus párpados se esforzaban por abrirse. — Espera, ¿salvarla? ¿La salvé? ¿De qué la salvé?

—Básicamente, una barrera espiritual maligna atrincheró toda la ciudad —resumió Sango, aferrando la cintura de Miroku para evitar que se cayera— y no hubieras podido salir si Kagome no hubiera utilizado sus poderes para poder mantener abierto un hueco, el mismo por donde pasaste recién. Fue demasiado para ella, considerando además que ya venía bastante maltrecha.

— ¿Una barrera? —Se puso de pie como pudo, con las piernas temblorosas y la joven aún entre sus brazos. Ladeó la cabeza y recién ahí su mente pudo reaccionar. — Entiendo, por eso el ataque de Sounga no se expandió hasta aquí, seguro que cuando pasé y sujeté a Kagome se terminó de cerrar la barrera y eso lo contuvo.

—Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar cuanto antes —el viejo se le adelantó en cuanto escuchó la mención de aquella infernal espada. — Soy un antiguo sirviente de tu padre, necesito explicarte varias co-

—Esperen, ¿qué mierda está pasando?

Gracias a un esfuerzo supremo, Kagome pudo abrir los ojos. Recordaba que había sufrido un pavor inimaginable y la horrible sensación de saber que moriría aplastada, pero luego una súbita fuerza la envolvía y la arrastraba por los aires. Después cayó al suelo sobre algún cuerpo blando, y ahora escuchaba palabras que zumbaban en sus oídos pero que su cerebro se negaba a procesar o a comprender. Bueno, por lo menos ya no sentía aquella desesperación agónica y esa dolorosa impotencia que le trituraban el corazón. No, ahora se sentía a salvo, incluso sentía como si flotara en el aire.

Logró abrir sus ojos en el momento justo en el que vio cómo la barrera, completa ahora que ella se había corrido del medio, aumentaba su densidad y su energía maligna. Se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir aquel dañino poder y cómo se iba comprimiendo a sí misma cada vez más, implotando. A lo lejos pudo distinguir cómo las figuras de los más altos edificios de la Capital caían derribados ante aquella vil supremacía que manaba del campo de energía, el cual se estrechaba cada vez más y más. Absorbía todo a su paso, dejando hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra yerma, como si nunca hubiera existido una ciudad allí.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Aún aquellos que no podían percibir el poder espiritual estaban abrumados al ver cómo una fuerza invisible azotaba la ciudad, como un tornado gigantesco y devastador que hiciera volar por los aires vehículos, bestias, casas y muchos otros edificios, licuándolos a todos en una zona limitada y concentrándose en un punto distante.

Se comprimió tanto y tanto que la inmensa ciudad Capital se vio reducida en un pequeño campo de fuerza que apenas le llegaría a la cintura a una persona. Y de pronto aquella órbita explotó, liberando una densa niebla tóxica que se esparció con rapidez en el aire, diseminándose en todas direcciones.

— ¡NO RESPIREN! —Exclamó Sango, maldiciéndose por no haber llevado consigo su mascarilla. Era veneno demoníaco puro y muy ponzoñoso, una aspirada despreocupada y ya cualquier organismo estaría colapsando.

Kagome reaccionó demasiado tarde, inhalando un poco de aquella toxina que, por más que trató de expulsar, se concentró en sus fosas nasales y se esparció por sus pulmones. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y a soltar lágrimas mientras que los jugos gástricos quemaban su estómago, generándole arcadas. El pavor volvió a invadirla y esta vez estaba aún más débil como para poder hacer algo al respecto. Ahora sí que iba a morir.

De pronto sintió cómo se estabilizaba en el aire, siendo apoyada contra un cuerpo cálido. Recién allí tomó verdadera noción de que alguien la sostenía en brazos y que ahora la sujetaba sólo por el diestro. Vio cómo el izquierdo de aquella persona se alzaba sujetando una espada de gruesa hoja, lanzando un mandoble al aire que descargaba un potente tornado que desvió toda esa niebla ponzoñosa, haciendo circular el oxígeno y permitiendo que sus pulmones se limpiaran.

Sin embargo, su estómago ya había comenzado a retorcerse en dolorosos retorcijones que la contrajeron y provocaron que soltara un quejido. Sus ojos, ardorosos y abnegados en lágrimas, se cerraban por inercia y supo que caería en la inconsciencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas justo cuando distinguió a lo lejos, entre la bruma tóxica, un par de pupilas carmesí que la contemplaban. Inmediatamente después se desvaneció.

* * *

 **Y cuando el mundo ya no la extrañaba, updateó (?**

 **POR FIN SALIERON DE ESA MALDITA CIUDAD, en serio que hasta yo estaba podrida de taaaaaanto tiempo ahí metidos, pinche Inuyasha (?**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que fueron dos semanas bastante complicadas ya que tuve muchas cosas que hacer :c incluso mi beta medio se retrasó en leerlo y corregirme... y sé que dirán "¿tanto trabajo para un capitulo corto?" Y yo les respondo que si :c me costó mucho las descripciones**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Aquí finaliza la primer parte de nuestro fic (si, esta mierda tiene más de una parte) Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que entran, muchisísimo a los que leen y muchisiZISMOHmo a esos que me dejan review ❤**

 **Gracias por comentarme, Riri-chan! Como no tienes cuenta, te saludo por aquí... tu review me hizo sonreír y me alentó, en serio muchas gracias**

 **No olviden dejar su review para decirme si les gustó o si mejor busco por mercado libre una vida :D**

 **-Aguante Chaca-**


End file.
